Entre las sombras
by Edin
Summary: "Estoy harta de Harry Potter y del circo que hay montado a su alrededor. Han matado a mis padres por un capricho de su estupida novia. A partir de hoy la historia va a cambiar" Dark Hermione.
1. Entre las sombras

Este fict se me ocurrió mientras escribia el epilogo de "no regrets". Tenia un fict similar escrito, muy antiguo pero que nunca terminé, la idea de una dark hermione siempre me habia gustado pero no encontraba la manera de definir el argumento y terminar la trama. Un par de dias de inspiracion extrema y tengo casi el fict terminado. Asi soy yo, igual no escribo nada en 3 años como acabo 2 ficts en pocas semanas xD.

Si eres una persona que adora a Harry Potter y a la orden sobre todas las cosas mejor que no leas este fict. La narración va de la mano de Hermione Granger, que vereis unas lineas más abajo no es la que todos conocemos, a Hermione le va a ocurrir algo que literamente le va a romper el corazón. A partir de ahi decide colaborar con los mortifagos mientras mantiene su imagen y personalidad con sus dos amigos con el unico proposito de hacerles daño. Entonces se unirá a la narración de la historia Draco.

Espero no hacerlo muy largo, no me gusta escribir demasiado tema batalla, soy mas de narrar sentimientos y escenarios erótico-festivos, todo lo demás estará de fondo. Será un Dramione, este perfil de fanfiction estará especializado en esta pareja que tanto me esta inspirando últimamente.

Espero que no os escandalice demasiado, pero mi consejo es que tu que estas leyendo esto: abre tu mente y que tengas muy buena lectura =) M rated (no es casualidad)

READ&REVIEW

8888888888

_No hace falta que lo diga pero por si acaso: ninguno de los personajes de este fict me pertenecen, no me lucro con esto, simplemente me divierto ^^_

**Capitulo 1. Entre las sombras**

Ahí estaba ella, sujetando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Estaba rota de dolor, cansada de llorar, harta de todo. No sentía nada, tanto dolor había corrido por su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba vacía, abatida, superada por la situación.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, con el cuerpo de su madre entre sus brazos. En silencio y sin mas lagrimas que derramar. Sus padres estaban muertos, asesinados...se supone que iban a cuidar de ellos, que iban a protegerles.

-¿que ha pasado?-oyó el sonido de una aparición- Mortifagos- musito Lupin acercándose a la chica por detrás- se debió filtrar que hoy queríamos sacar a Harry del colegio y que no habría aurores por la zona.

La castaña fulmino con la mirada al que alguna vez fue su profesor, una mirada con un odio que jamás nadie había visto en esos ojos color café.

-¿Sacar a Harry del colegio?-pregunto con calma contenida, pero comenzando a temblar-¿cuantos aurores había con mis padres?

El silencio por parte del profesor le hacia adivinar la respuesta: ninguno

-Lo siento muchisimo Hermione, no habia constancia de que fueran a atacar la zona, ha sido un ataque aleatorio.

-No hace falta ser muy listo pra suponer que si hay aurores en esta casa y por el barrio es porque alguien importante esta aquí...-¿pueden llegar a ser tan ineptos?-Te han estado vigilando y no te has dado cuenta?- la castaña le dirigió una mirada desafiante

-No hay constancia de que eso sea así...

-DEJA DE DECIR QUE NO HABIA CONSTANCIA!-La chica estalló, no podia creer que hubieran cometido un error tan fatal y que encima continuara negando que fuera culpa de su incompetencia- SOLO OS PREOCUPAIS DE CUBRIRLE EL CULO A HARRY! DE LO DEMAS NI OS ENTERAÍS!

-Calmate Hermione...-la chica volvio a fulminarle con la mirada. No queria seguir escuchandole, no queria seguir recibiendo ordenes. Nunca más

-No quiero que esto trascienda Remus- fue lo ultimo que dijo, lo mas calmada que pudo, antes de echar al auror de su casa. Y allí, rodeada de los cadáveres de sus padres Hermione Granger, como todos la conocían, también murió.

**888888888888888888**

Nadie sabia donde había estado los últimos días Hermione Granger. La versión oficial eran los siempre tan recurridos "motivos personales".

Sus amigos habían recibido una escueta carta de su amiga en la que les decía que estaba bien, que no se preocuparan que iba a pasar unos días fuera con sus padres. Nadie notó nada raro en eso.

Apareció una mañana, en la primera clase del día, cargada de libros y mochila al hombro, como siempre.

-Hermione!- su amigo pelirrojo la recibió con una gran sonrisa, que ella le devolvió tras unos segundos en los que examino a la clase con su mirada.

Se sentó junto a ellos, nadie le hizo preguntas, solamente le mostraban afecto. La habían echado de menos. Estaban contentos de tenerla de nuevo en el castillo, el tercer miembro del trió dorado de Hogwarts. Ella repartía sonrisas varias sin criterio. Le daba todo igual.

_¿se puede pasar del amor al odio?_

Observaba a quienes los últimos años habían sido su vida, y solamente podía recordar la imagen de sus padres muertos. Experimentó algo que nunca le había sucedido: sintió repulsión y odio hacia el, hacia Harry Potter, la persona por la que habían matado a sus padres.¿Acaso valía mas su vida que la de las decenas de personas que lo protegían? Eso era fanatismo, proteger a una persona sobre todas las cosas, y con todas las consecuencias.

Entonces sus miradas quedaron conectadas, y tragándose todo su dolor le dedico una sonrisa a el, el causante de que se encontrara sola en el mundo.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Herm- el chico le apretó cariñosamente el brazo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte

En las próximas semanas aprendería a fingir como nunca antes lo había hecho y descubriría que, como en todo, era la mejor.

**888888888888888888888888**

Había dejado la orden, no iba a luchar. No le quedaba nada por lo que hacerlo, no había mantenido contacto con nadie durante la semana que estuvo fuera de Hogwarts, a excepción de Lupin. Dejó claros los términos de todo, no contaría a nadie lo de sus padres, nadie de la orden debía de saberlo, era el quien se encargaba personalmente de vigilar a mis su error, y como sospeché en un primer momento, no le comunicó a nadie lo ocurrido. Solo a ella.

Fue ella misma quien se ocupó de los tramites y papeles para que fueran enterrados en un pequeño cementerio de Touluse, pueblo donde se conocieron durante un congreso dental. Lupín la ayudó para sacar papeles de defunción y de supuestas autopsias, nadie vió nada raro y fueron enterrados con normalidad. Nadie se enteró del fallecimiento de sus padres, cerró la consulta de su padre,y la vendió junto a su casa. Encargó el trabajo a una inmobiliaria de la zona,y pactó un porcentaje de las ventas si lograban deshacerse de los inmuebles antes de un mes. Necesitaba acabar con todo lo antes posible, no hablaría con los compradores, solo recibiria el dinero una vez realizada la venta y ya está.

A los amigos de mis padres les creamos unos recuerdos donde mis padres les contaban que iban a marcharse a America. Es terrible lo que se puede conseguir con la magía, no hay limites. Solo ella y Lupín sabian del fatal desenlace. Nisiquiera los mortifagos parecian conscientes de que habian matado a los padres de Hermione dias habian sido los mas horribles de toda su vida.

No quería que nadie sintiera pena por ella, cuando ella ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ellos. La decisión de dejar la orden solo la sabia Lupin, por ahora también lo dejarían así, entre ellos dos.

Se había centrado en los libros, en los estudios para evadirse de todo. La soledad no le daba miedo, en realidad era lo que mas le reconfortaba, aunque tenia que continuar haciendo vida social, que afortunadamente nunca fue mucha, para que ellos no le preguntaran lo que pasaba

_Les encanta sentirse importante_s

Estaba en el campo de quidditch acompañando a sus amigos en un entrenamiento. Nunca levantó la mirada, el libro que tenia entre las piernas era mas interesante.

-Herm!-ahí estaba el pelirrojo, flotando en la escoba delante de ella con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara que hace unas semanas hubiese encontrado adorable.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?

_estaba empezando a quedarme sin luz_

-Si, vamos al castillo- ya se han duchado, la ultima vez que había ido a un entrenamiento se lo había pasado muy bien montada en la escoba del moreno. Ahora parecía que iba repetirse la historia pero con el pelirrojo. Se resignó y guardó el libro en el bolsillo de su túnica antes de subir en la escoba de Ron Weasley.

-Cogete fuerte-Dijo divertido-No vayas a caerte

_¿acaso importa?_

**888888888888888888**

Cuantos mas días pasaban mas igual le daba todo. La gente parecía no notar nada extraño en ella, se esforzaba en que así fuera, y parecía que lo estaba haciendo bien. La vida en el castillo era la misma aunque Hermione Granger nunca lo seria.

18.15pm. Sábado. Mientras la mayoría de personas se preparaban para una salida a Hogsmade ella estudiaba en la biblioteca. La magia era fascinante, le abstraía, pasaban las horas como minutos.

Un ruido rompió su concentración. Levantó la mirada molesta.

-¿Desde cuando las serpientes vienen a la biblioteca?- el mismísimo Draco Malfoy estaba recogiendo un libro del suelo, y como siempre que se cruzaban sonreía de medio lado y la observaba como si fuera mierda. Ni se molestaría en contestarle. Ella lo agradeció y continuó leyendo.

-Malfoy- un amigo del rubio había entrado. Hermione volvió a apartar la mirada de su libro y observó la escena-¿que haces aquí?

-Rachel-Nott soltó una carcajada, nadie le mandó callar. Hermione era la única persona a parte de ellos en la biblioteca. Era inútil que intentara algo- aquí jamas me encontrará.

-Lo mal que te portas con ellas y aun así...

_gilipollas_

-Soy jodidamente irresistible Theo

Hermione sonrió, era gracioso presenciar una conversación pretenciosa entre las serpientes. Eran muy atractivos, pero aun mas idiotas.

-¿vas a estar aquí todo el día?

-Era mi intención estar un rato, pero esta por ahí la sangresucia y creo que prefiero que Rachel me encuentre a estar con esa

Nott se giró extrañado, ni había reparado en la presencia de la chica.

_soy invisible_

-sangresucia eres lo mas aburrido de hogwarts-ambos rieron

-Tenéis razón-les contesto dirigiéndoles una de esas sonrisas que tanto había practicado esos días. Sin decir nada mas volvió la atención a su libro.

-¿que coño pasa contigo?-el rubio se sentó en frente de ella, en su misma mesa.

-Nada- contestó

-¿has discutido con tus amigos?- la castaña le miró intrigada. Erala única persona, que aunque sea para molestar, notaba que le sucedía algo.

-No ha pasado nada Malfoy- contesto segura-dejame tranquila.

-voy a quedarme- la castaña suspiro, cansada. Vió como el chico se cruzaba de brazos y solamente la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado. Iba a fastidiarla. No debería de haber abierto la boca.

-He discutido con Ron, por eso estoy aquí- dijo con la esperanza de que esto sirviera a la serpiente para dejar de molestarla. Con Malfoy allí no podría meterse en la sección prohibida para investigar y buscar libros.

Malfoy no movió ni un dedo, seguía mirándola sin decir nada.

-No sabes mentir Granger...-Hermione por primera vez en muchas semanas sonrío de verdad, por puro desconcierto.

-¿como estas tan seguro de que miento?- ante su sorpresa Draco Malfoy la estaba entreteniendo-tanto mientes tu para darte cuenta de cuando mienten los demás?

Siempre pensó que Draco Malfoy solo miraba por sus intereses, que es una persona que pisotearía a quien hiciera falta para conseguir lo que deseara. Y en esto entraban las mentiras como vehículo principal.

-te has vuelto psicóloga sangresucia?- el chico no se inmutaba, continuaba teniendo una conversación con ella, pero importándole todo menos que nada. Algo que decía que el chico solo estaría satisfecho si la dañaba de alguna manera, eso era con lo que el disfrutaba, metiéndose con ella, llamándola sangresucia y riendo ante sus contestaciones llenas de rabia, o cuando le dirigían miradas de desafío.

_Tenemos mas en común de lo que tu te piensas, idiota._

-¿quieres que hagamos una sesión?-la chica cogió un trozo de pergamino y sujeto su pluma-cuéntame Malfoy,¿que tal fue tu infancia?

-Mejor que la de una sangresucia cualquiera...-insultos sin ningún sentido, ahora era cuando se suponía que ella apretaba los labios y le dolía que un gilipollas como Malfoy se metiera con su origen muggle.

_Bienvenidos al show de Granger._

-eres despreciable- le fulmino con la mirada, y sin decir nada mas salió de la biblioteca. la vida en Hogwarts seguía inalterable y ella aburrida.

88888888888888888888888888

Bueno, que os ha parecido? :)


	2. Mortifaga

**Capitulo 2. Bienvenida **

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver nada, y tampoco podía moverse. Su vista se acostumbraba poco a poco a la penumbra, pero aun así no lograba vislumbrar nada. Un silencio sepulcral invadía el lugar, tampoco hacia frió, lo que le hacia deducir que estaba en un lugar cerrado, en alguna sala o habitación. Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero descubrió entonces que estaba paralizada.

-Hola?-no tenia miedo, pero si curiosidad. El echo de no poder moverse le molestaba por no poder investigar más de aquel misterioso lugar. Escucho al propio eco de su voz perderse por la inmensidad.

_Es un sitio grande_

-Hola Hermione- una voz que le resultaba extrañamente familiar sonó no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba-¿sabes quien soy?

-No-pero quería averiguarlo

-¿buscabas una manera de hacerle daño no?-podía sentir como alguien iba a acercándose poco a poco a donde estaba ella, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, necesitaba saber quien era esa persona.

-Quien eres

-Todo a su tiempo...-definitivamente conocía esa voz, era una mujer.

No hizo falta esperar mucho tiempo mas, tras unos instantes de inquietante silencio la habitación de iluminó de pronto, mostrando la identidad de su captora

-Bellatrix...-musito con calma, observando a la mujer, que sonreía abiertamente.

-Eres una niña curiosa...-la mortifaga se acercó hasta ella, flotando.

-Que quieres- se sorprendió a ella misma no teniendo ningún miedo, en realidad no sentía nada, aunque su corazón continuaba desbocado y todavía no comprendía porque.

-Esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo- Bellatrix sacó la varita, y ella siguió sin dar tan siquiera un respingo-¿no tienes miedo?

-No-dijo muy sincera, por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que si aquel era su final, al final podría descansar en paz y estar con sus padres. Cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

-No voy a matarte- sintió decepción. Definitivamente se había sentido bien al pensar que iba a acabar con ella-deseas morir, pero con mas fuerzas ver como Potter se hunde...

Por primera vez miró a los ojos a Bellatrix, y volvió a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza

_quería eso?_

-Puedo matarte,pero también darte la oportunidad de participar en la caída de tu "amigo"...

-¿como?-las palabras salieron solas de su boca

-Únete a los nosotros...

_¿yo mortifaga?_

-Podrás vengarte de todo el daño que Potter ha hecho a tu familia, que pague por haberla destruido completamente...-las palabras de Bellatrix resonaban en su cerebro, y le gustaban-Te enseñaremos encantamientos y hechizos muy poderosos, podrás llegar a ser una de las mejores brujas del mundo.

-¿como sabes lo de mis padres?-la mujer sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

-Tus sueños son muy reveladores, tu odio y sobretodo tu deseo de venganza me han llevado hasta aquí. Me has llamado a gritos Granger, y aquí estoy

-Espera un momento- nada de lo que estaba pasando parecía coherente-¿donde estamos?

-en algún lugar dentro de tu cabeza

-¿estoy soñando?-me siento decepcionada

-Eso no quiere decir que no este sucediendo, como sino podría haberme puesto en contacto contigo?- Bellatrix ha entrado en mi sueños-Dame tu palabra y podrás comenzar con tu venganza.

_Esto es de verdad_

-¿Que tendría que hacer?-me intriga a donde pueda llegar con esto

-Tendrás que pasarnos toda la información que tengas de los planes de la orden-solo Lupin sabia que no quería saber nada de la orden, para el resto de las personas ella continuaba estando dentro, y la informaban de todo- ser una infiltrada.

-Cuando acabe el curso quiero alejarme de todo esto, no voy a estar disponible para siempre- no me importa lo que dure esta guerra, quiero acabar mis estudios e irme lejos

-Se que estas deseando irte de este colegio-continua hablando Bellatrix sin dejar de sonreír- cuando acabe el curso no estas obligada a continuar.

No se si puedo fiarme de ellos, pero siento dentro de mi que es lo que mas deseo ahora mismo es unirme a los mortifagos.

-Me parece bien.

-¿quiere decir esto que quieres unirte a nosotros?-la mujer muestra una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera-¿tengo tu palabra de que mientras estés en Hogwarts nos ayudarás?

-Tienes mi palabra- las palabras salen solas de mi boca, y siento una oscura emoción.

_¿Y ahora que?_

-Recibirás noticias mías muy pronto, siempre de esta manera-la mujer esta realmente satisfecha con mi respuesta-bienvenida a los mortifagos Hermione Granger

Lo que siento a continuación es dolor.

…

Despierto envuelta en sudor, agitada y con el corazón completamente fuera de control.

_¡¿QUE?_

Me doy cuenta entonces del origen del dolor: en mi brazo esta la marca tenebrosa, brillando con fuerza, por mi. Es dolorosa, pero en cierta forma ese dolor me hace sentir viva, algo que hacia mucho tiempo que no experimentaba. Me muero de ganas de enterarme que es lo que va a suceder a continuación.

**888888888888888888**

El dolor de la marca me ha despertado, Nott y Blaise están ya sentados en el sofá cuando abro los doseles de mi cama. Es la primera vez que nos duele de esa manera, que notamos un llamamiento del señor oscuro sobre nuestra piel.

-¿Que habrá pasado?-hacia mucho tiempo que el señor tenebroso llamaba a los mortifagos para reunirse.

-¿Potter seguirá vivo?-Nott se muestra emocionado ante la posibilidad de que no sea así.

-No hemos sido informados de que hubiera ningún ataque-descarto esa posibilidad

-¿Sabeis algo?-Pansy entra en la habitación, con su escueto pijama de dos piezas. En otro momento me hubiera parado a contemplarla, pero mi mirada se niega a apartarse del respiradero de mi habitación, por donde siempre recibo el correo.

Entonces ocurre, aparece una lechuza potando un pergamino. Corro a hacerme con el.

-Leelo!-me piden mis amigos. Les ignoro y le echo un vistazo.

_Malfoy y Parkinson. 6.13pm, hablar con Grimes_

-Parece que habrá una reunion-Pansy lanza un grito de alegría al saber que irá.

-¿y nosotros?-Blaise parece decepcionado

-No podemos desaparecer todos de golpe-miro a Pansy-si os preguntan no será descabellado decir que estamos en alguna sala follando.

-Me pregunto de que irá esta vez-hace semanas que no teníamos noticias, la ultima reunión fue para montar una guardia en Hogsmade y pillar a Hommel pasando información a gente del ministerio. Al estar en Hogwarts tenemos las posibilidades limitadas, mas allá de vigilar a Potter y sus amigos.

-Igual tienen sospechas de que hay otro topo -Pansy coge el trozo de pergamino y lo reduce a cenizas.

-Tiene pinta de ser algo mas gordo, ha utilizado la marca para llamar a todos-mis amigos afirman con la cabeza- Ahora mismo debe de estar a punto de empezar la reunión...

-Y nosotros hasta mañana por la tarde no sabremos nada-Daria lo que fuera por poseer un giratiempo y que fueran ya las 6.15 de la tarde.

**888888888888888888**

Logro dormirse cuando el dolor del brazo cesó, fue entonces cuando Bellatrix le informó de que a las 6.30 debía de ir a la sala de los menesteres y coger un transportador. Hoy seria presentada.

No podía dejar de sentirse emocionada desde que vio la marca en su brazo, de pensar la cantidad de embrujos que podría aprender, suponía un reto importante para ella. Quería provocar dolor, el mismo que había sentido ella antes de no sentir nada. No estaba nerviosa. Hoy seria ella la estrella, de quien todo el mundo estaría pendiente. Sabia que era un tesoro arrebatado de las manos de Harry Potter, su mejor amiga.

Llevaba 10 minutos con la pecera vacía entre las manos, esperando que se hicieran las 6,30 y ser transportada a su destino. Sintió entonces ese vértigo que precede a un viaje en translador, en unos instantes aterrizo suavemente sobre hierba fresca. Estaba en un jardín precioso, iluminado con farolas de época preciosas. Ya se había hecho de noche y estaban encendidas, alumbrando un camino blanco de piedra que llevaba directo a una casa enorme.

-Hola Hermione- no había reparado en la presencia de Bellatrix, quien estaba sentada en un banco cercano.

-Hola-saludo ella también.

-Vamos, la gente esta esperándote...-fue en compañía de la mujer hasta la puerta de la mansión, que conforme se iba acercando se había más grande. No le dio tiempo a mucho, en el momento puso un pie dentro de la casa escucho su nombre.

-Hermione Granger- cuando apareció delante de aquellas personas, en aquel enorme salón volvió a sentir algo, vértigo en el estomago, emoción por lo desconocido, ganas de demostrar que era una bruja excepcional.

La sala se llenó de murmullos. Pudo ver como la mandíbula de muchas de las personas caía literalmente al suelo por la sorpresa. Conocía a la mayoría de gente, había visto miles de fotos de todos ellos, escuchado historias horribles de sus matanzas, pero ahora mismo ella se sentía por encima de todos ellos. Pudo ver entre toda esa gente a Draco Malfoy, quien parecía que se fuese a echar a reír de un momento a otro, pero el chico opto por unirse al aplauso general.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba- la observaba con curiosidad-¿has discutido con cararajada y ahora quieres matarlo como venganza?

-Draco no digas tonterías- le cortó su tía Bellatrix- ella esta con nosotros. No necesitáis hacer mas preguntas.

-¿Como sabemos que no es una trampa?-preguntó un hombre que no había visto en su vida.

-Crucio-ella misma le respondió lanzándote la maldición, sin pestañear. Jamás había lanzado una maldición, y le gustaba. Bellatrix aplaudió emocionada.

-Salvaje Gryffindor- musito embelesada

-Definitivamente eres una caja de sorpresas Granger- el rubio no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Bueno aquí acaban los capítulos de introducción. Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter ya es mortifaga. A partir de aquí comienza lo bueno! :) Este ritmo de actualizacion es algo eventual, el tercer capitulo probablemente tarde mínimo una semana en subirlo, estoy bastante liada, pero veia necesario subir seguidos los dos capitulos de "introduccion".

Gracias a tods los que habeis entrado a leer la historia, los que la habeis añadido como favorita y las valientes que han dejado review! Nos leemos pronto,

Edin ^^


	3. Interés

**Capitulo 3. Dudas y descubrimientos **

Es la noticia del siglo. Todavía no puedo creerlo: la mismísima sangresucia traicionando a sus amigos uniéndose al lado oscuro, mostrando tener una sangre fría propia del peor de los delincuentes. Nadie hubiera imaginado jamás algo así, era una cosa imposible, impensable que Hermione Granger se hiciera mortifaga, pero como pasa siempre, la realidad supera con creces a la ficción.

Desde que regresé de la reunión no he podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, tratando de explicar de una manera razonable el cambio de bando de la leona. Ella aparentemente es la misma, se relaciona con ellos como si fueran los mejores amigos, la escucho reír cada mañana con las bromas de comadreja. El mundo del cine se esta perdiendo a la mejor actriz del mundo.

Y allí esta, 3 días mas tarde de haberse mostrado frente a los mortifagos como la mas brillante incorporación, hablando con cararajada e incluso acariciándole con complicidad. Ella le sonríe con cariño mientras toma su desayuno ajena a nuestras miradas, que aunque intentamos ser lo mas disimulados posible, todavía es complicado no mirar hacia la mesa de los leones para presenciar como Granger engaña a todo el mundo.

-Alucinante-musita Pansy, Nadie dice nada pero estamos los cuatro igual de sorprendidos.

No se porque Granger ha pegado la puñalada a Poty, pero lo que si que se es que tengo que hablar con ella. He de reconocer que la sangresucia se lo merece, ha llamado mi atención.

[...]

A la salida de las clases me dirijo rápidamente a la biblioteca, seguro que la encuentro allí.

Al principio la odié por haber entrado tan directamente en los planes de los mortifagos, y haberme quitado cierto protagonismo, pero ahora solo quiero averiguar las razones por las que esta colaborando con nosotros, el porque de la traición a Potter y Weasley, de esa doble personalidad que maneja con maestría. seguro que es una muy buena historia, y Draco Malfoy debe de conocerla.

Nada mas entrar por la puerta la localizo en la misma mesa de siempre, rodeada de libros, con el rostro medio enterrado tras un enorme tomo polvoriento. Me adentro en la silenciosa habitación, con la mirada fija en la chica que hace unos días me resultaba repulsiva y de la que ahora quiero saber mas. Como esta oculta tras el libro no me ve llegar.

-Granger-pronuncio despacio, como siempre disfrutando de su reacción. Cuando ella levanta la mirada no percibo mas que indiferencia, lo que me fascina todavía mas. vuelve a bajar la mirada, ignorándome como siempre hace.

-Vengo en son de paz sangresucia-necesito sentir de nuevo su desprecio.

-Llamándome sangresucia vas por buen camino Malfoy-cierra el libro de golpe con un ruido seco. De nuevo tengo su atención.

-¿Que ha pasad con Poty para que ahora estés con nosotros?-pregunto en un susurro, mirando esos ojos café que parecen mas oscuros que nunca.

-No te lo dije el otro día, no veo porque tendría que contártelo hoy-ella apenas mueve la boca mientras habla, pero su mirada es contundente.

-Somos compañeros Granger-me siento sobre la mesa, observándola desde arriba cruzado de brazos.

-No, no lo somos-contesta ella de manera muy clara. Esta situación es tan rara y desconcertante que me encanta-Sigo odiándote Malfoy, eres un miserable vanidoso

_Esta resentida_

-¿que habrás hecho para que mi tía confíe tan ciegamente en ti?-musito en un susurro.

-No querrás saberlo- sonrío satisfecho con la respuesta. Tengo que reconocer que Granger esta resultando muy divertida.

-Sabia que escondías algo pero has superado todas mis expectativas-No puedo apartar la mirada de ella, su misterio en cierta forma me resulta hipnótico.

-Me alegro- contesta con indiferencia, lo que me molesta

-Que seas el ojito derecho de mi tía no significa que para mi no seas mas que una sangresucia traidora_- sonrío_ satisfecho, seguro que ahora si despierto a Granger

-Muy bien-ahora la sonríe es ella, desconcertándome. Se supone que debería de molestarse-¿ahora puedes dejarme tranquila?- se cruza de brazos y me observa.

-No-no pienso dejarla tranquila hasta que no la saque de quicio. Mantiene la mirada, pero ahora mismo no transmite absolutamente nada. A cada segundo que pasa estoy mas desconcertado.

-¿Que coño pasa contigo sangresucia?-ella sonríe de nuevo, pero es una sonrisa vacía.

-No pasa absolutamente nada-dice con calma, y parece que por primera vez habla con sinceridad, y sin darme tiempo a la replica se levanta y se marcha de la biblioteca, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Ahora mismo estoy mucho mas intrigado que hace unos minutos cuando entré en la biblioteca, y solo puedo sacar una conclusión: no se que coño pasa con Granger y con su mente, lo que la vuelve mas interesante todavía

**888888888888888888**

No tengo suficiente con aguantar a Ron. Harry y Ginny, que ahora tengo que soportar a las serpientes y su repentino interés en averiguar mi vida.

-Herm-la pelirroja aparece en escena, con lo agusto que estaba yo sola en la la común, solamente escuchando el crepitar de las llamas.

De todos con ella es con quien mas le cuesta fingir. Nunca me cayó bien, y ahora muchísimo menos. Ginny Weasley se auto proclama la novia perfecta del niño que vivió. Demasiado patético, incluso para ella.

-Hola Ginny- esbozo una sonrisa, miró el reloj. Se supone que Ron debería de estar aquí, había quedado para ayudarle con un trabajo de pociones.

-Tengo pensado hacer un viaje romántico

-Teniendo a los mortifagos persiguiendo a Harry es lo mas razonable, si- siento como la rabia se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

-El me preparó una cena a principio de curso

_oh, no_

Siento entonces como si me tiraran un jarro de agua fría y mi corazón se vuelve loco.

-Cuando-musito apretando los puños. Se la respuesta, ni siquiera la escucho cuando me la da.

Necesito salir de aquí. No puedo fingir mas, no después de saber que habían abandonado a mis padres por vigilar a Harry mientras llevaba a Ginny Weasley de cena fuera del colegio.

Sin dar ninguna explicación salgo de la sala común, con una idea clara: irme del colegio. Saldré por el túnel a hogsmade y una vez allí simplemente caminaré, no se donde, pero lejos de toda esta gentuza. Esta guerra no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no me interesa una mierda lo que pase. Si me quedo un segundo más la vida de Ginny Weasley corre serio peligro.

-¿Donde vas Granger?- ahí esta Draco Malfoy para joderlo todo, junto a la estatua que daba paso al túnel.

-No te importa-igual que no me importa mostrarme furiosa con el.

-No, pero tus tonterías pueden perjudicarnos a todos

-¿y crees que me importa Malfoy?-he descubierto que me encanta fulminar con la mirada, mostrarme enfadada y gritar- vete a la mierda!- Hago ademan de abrirme paso para llegar a la estatua, pero Malfoy me detiene, cogiéndome del brazo.

-Estas jugando con fuego Granger- musita muy calmado, yo ahora mismo podría hacer volar por los aires este maldito castillo.

-Me da igual quemarme-contesto casi en un susurro, apretando los dientes con rabia. El aprovecha que bajo la guardia para atraparme por los hombros. El rubio sonríe justo antes de desaparecerse y llevarme con el.

**888888888888888888**

Me habían ordenado ir tras ella, evitar que saliera del colegio. Con una escueta orden: _no dejes que salga del colegio_, _túnel de hogsmade. AHORA_

Granger es el nuevo capricho del señor oscuro, un arma muy valiosa y es nuestra. Pero al parecer también es muy inestable.

-Slytherin...-musita ella instantes después de que sus pies toquen el suelo. Estamos en mi habitación, vacía porque Theo y Blaise están ocupados con sus respectivas amantes. La lechuza con la orden de parar a Granger me había llegado mientras me dirigía a una fiesta casi privada en Ravenclaw, aunque cambiar de planes para volver a encontrarme con Granger tampoco me resulta desagradable, la gryffindor no hace mas que sorprenderme.

-veo que has aprendido a aparecerte- me da un par de palmadas en la espalda a modo de burla, yo decido ignorarla e ir a preparar un par de whiskys con hielo.

-Aunque lo intentes no puedes salir de aquí, así que calmate y disfruta-le enseño su varita, que ahora esta en mi poder. Se la quité nada más nos aparecimos. Abre mucho los ojos y busca su varita por su túnica,que lógicamente no está.

-¿Cuando me la has quitado?- esto le ha herido el orgullo.

-Soy rápido- me encojo de hombros, y hago aparecer dos vasos con hielos, con otro golpe de varita la botella del delicioso licor escoces por excelencia vuela hasta la mesa.

-Desconocía que me estuvierais vigilando todo el día- dice en un tono que suena a reproche.

_-_Lo que has intentado hacer es una soberana gilipollez, lo que desconocía yo es que fueras una cobarde- me observa durante unos pocos segundos, abre la boca para decir algo, pero se mantiene en silencio. Se da media vuelta y se sienta en un sillón.

_La fiera se ha calmado_

_-_Ahora no trabajas sola Granger- termino de verter el whisky en los vasos.

-¿Me vas a emborrachar Malfoy?-pregunta ceja en alto, mientras uno de los vasos vuela hasta ella- siento decepcionarte, no pienso dejar que me pongas un dedo encima.

-Creo que tu subconsciente te ha traicionado sangresucia, que estemos en mi habitación no te da derecho a nada- coge finalmente el vaso, mientras me observa fijamente, seguramente congratulándose de mi atractivo.

_Soy irresistible_

-Nunca me ha gustado beber...-parece mas tranquila, resignada a aceptar que lo de la fuga es muy mala idea.

-¿eres tan aburrida como pareces Granger?-ella bebe un sorbo largo antes de responder. Me siento en el borde de mi cama, justo enfrente de donde esta ella.

-Yo no me aburro Malfoy- contesta desprendiéndose de su capa. Hace calor.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas con nosotros?- necesito saber más

-El suficiente para no tener remordimientos por matarte si me molestas demasiado

_wow_

-Para Granger, creo que me estoy excitando- una carcajada inunda el silencio, parece que Granger no es lo esta pasando mal del todo. Se levanta y se dirige a la mesa.

-Tengo que reconocer que eres divertido-la chica se pone una segunda copa, todavía con la sonrisa decorando su rostro-este whisky no esta mal.

-Estas demasiado acostumbrada a la mediocridad Granger

-Y tu demasiado seguro de saber como es mi vida-ya esta otra vez completamente seria.

-Cuéntamela-es un reto, y ella lo sabe. No me importa ni ella ni su vida, pero puedo adivinar que es la primera conversación normal que ha tenido en muchas semanas. Granger tiene que aprender a nadar en este mar de mentiras, y esta es una mas: pretender que somos amigos y que disfrutamos de la compañía del otro.

-¿cuantos amigos tienes Malfoy?- me mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Creo que los mismos que tu Granger- le contesto, muy seguro. Le gusta, sonríe de nuevo.

**888888888888888888**

-¿y les odias?- no acierto a descubrir lo que siento por Harry y Ron, pero amistad no es, y mucho menos amor.

-No les odio, me resultan indiferentes- el rubio se encoge de hombros, mientras se sirve la que será la tercera copa- con amigos te haces débil.

-A mi no me importa el poder Malfoy- no he llegado al lado oscuro en busca de poder- la amistad esta sobrevalorada pero no hace daño a nadie.

-Es mejor tener amantes, por lo menos te lo pasas bien-me da una pequeña punzada, yo nunca he estado con nadie.

-Para ti es fácil-miro mi copa, ya casi vaciá, los hielos chicano unos con otros. Me siento muy sola, y aunque no me gusta reconocerlo mi vida es aburrida aunque la llene con deseos de venganza. No es suficiente con eso.

-Todo es cuestión de actitud-contesta Malfoy, siguiente con el tono tranquilo de la conversación.

Me levanto y voy hasta un espejo de pie que hay al lado de una de las cómodas. miro mi reflejo con calma, analizando cada detalle de mi cara. Tengo pecas sobre la nariz, que me dan un toque infantil. Las odio

_Todavía parezco una niña_

Tengo el rostro fino, ligeramente alargado. Todavía me acuerdo cuando Krum me decía lo guapa que era, parecía el único que ha reparado en mi en todos estos años, en los que he estado mas preocupada de cuidar de Harry que de mi misma.

_Tremendo error_

-Mi vida ha sido por y para Harry Potter...no he tenido tiempo de nada mas- me recojo el pelo utilizando una goma. a través del espejo veo como Malfoy se ha girado a observarme, curioso.

-No estoy mal del todo...-me bajo los calcetines hasta los tobillos y me quito el Jersey. Estoy delgada pero tengo curvas que el uniforme camufla completamente, se podría decir incluso que mis piernas son bonitas, chicas populares de la escuela tienen las piernas como palos, horrorosas y sin forma, las miás están torneadas, de acuerdo al resto de mi cuerpo.

-¿vas a desnudarte?-Malfoy no me quita los ojos de encima. Un cosquilleo se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Querrías que lo hiciera?-antes de que el responda la corbata vuela por los aires, en ese mismo momento el rubio también afloja la suya en un acto reflejo.

Pero entonces ella vuelve a mi mente,:Ginny Weasley, todas las veces que Harry le dice lo guapísima que es y el cuerpo tan bonito que tiene. Me vengo abajo de nuevo.

_Esto es estúpido_

-Me quiero ir del colegio- me giro hacia el, sintiendo la necesidad imperiosa de salir de aquí, de borrar de mi vida a esas personas que han acabado con la miá.

-Eres única para estropear situaciones Granger- el chico baja la cabeza, derrotado

-Prometo seguir colaborando, dime donde puedo ir, alejarme de ellos- Malfoy me observa fijamente, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No puedes irte Granger-Dice con tranquilidad-Piénsalo, tu misión no tiene sentido fuera de Hogwarts.

Me mantengo en silencio, analizando sus palabras.

-Dime una razón convincente por la que Hermione Granger dejaría Hogwarts en mitad del ultimo curso y con Potter de misión en misión.

Aunque me fastidie reconocerlo Draco Malfoy tiene razón. No puedo salir del colegio sin despertar sospechas.

-Eres la única que conoce cada movimiento de la orden y de Potter, eres muy valiosa...- se encoje de hombros, intentando dar por zanjada la conversación- Hasta ahora lo estas haciendo muy bien Granger, no te rindas tan fácilmente- traslada su mirada gris hacia mi,

_Tengo que ser fuerte_

-¿Eres consciente de que acabas de alabar a una sangresucia?- sonrío, devolviendole la mirada.

-Me muevo por puro interés-reconoce sin ningún reparo- y me funciona.

-Ponme otra copa- Malfoy sonríe como respuesta. Ha ganado, me quedo en Hogwarts.

**888888888888888888**

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la historia! ¿que os ha parecido? Otro capitulo mas o menos de transición donde poco a poco la historia avanza despues de la reunión donde Hermione fue presentada como mortifaga, vemos la reacción de los Slytherin, que aunque hayan pasado varios dias ellos continuan anonadados con la facilidad que tiene Hermione de llevar el asunto, Draco mas concretamente parece decidido a avergiguar más de la doble vida de la castaña...

La otra parte del capitulo gira en torno a la desesperación y la rabia que siente Hermione al descubrir el verdadero motivo por el que dejaron a sus padres sin vigilancia, el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió es lo único que despierta la furia de la chica, que no duda en huir para siempre del colegio y dejarlo todo atrás, pero ahí estaba Draco para evitarlo, llevándonos a la primera escena "cordial" de ambos personajes.

¿que ocurrirá a partir de ahora? Seguir atentos a fanfiction para averiguarlo!

Dar las gracias de nuevo a las personas que seguís el fict, que lo añadis como favorito, o a mi como escritora, y por supuesto a los mas atrevidos que dejan review. A ti que lo estas leyendo ahora mismo :). Gracias! ^^

Un saludito, y nos leemos pronto,

Edin


	4. Mi amante

**Capitulo 4 Entre las sombras. Mi amante**

Habían pasado 8 días de aquello. Ginny consiguió que Harry le llevara a cenar en Hogsmade, movilizando a parte de los aurores para protegerles mientras paralizaban al pueblo entero por un nuevo y estúpido capricho de la pelirroja. Los mortifagos aprovecharon aquello para atacar el ministerio, yo misma di el chivatazo.

La hermana de Ron es un lastre enorme, a la altura de su novio, que sigue tan inconsciente como siempre, lamentándose de todo pero realmente no haciendo nada.

"cobarde"

Nadie se atreve a decirle a Harry que esta comportándose como un inmaduro, y que gente inocente sigue muriendo porque su novia sigue emperrada en tener citas y hacer viajes románticos en plena guerra. Todo el mundo continua sonriendo, y fingiendo que todo va bien. Disfruto sintiendo la sensación de resignación que hay instaurada en la orden, aunque siguen trabajando sin descanso, esperanzados en que alguna vez Harry les ayude.

En unas semanas voy a poder ver como están las cosas realmente, como cada navidad me invitarán a la madriguera a pasar las fiestas, y allí estará toda la orden, incluida la pareja del momento.

Siguiendo los consejos de Malfoy estoy viéndome con un chico, un ravenclaw que también es mortifago pero que,como todos excepto los cuatro slytherin, no sabe nada de mi doble vida, aunque no se corta a la hora de mostrar su antipatía por mi supuesto mejor amigo. Hace su función, que es entretenerme, de maravilla. Lo conocí en la biblioteca la tarde del ataque y me ayudó a descargar tensiones.

Paso menos tiempo con Harry y Ron, y encima estoy empezando a disfrutar un poco. El sexo ha sido un descubrimiento magnifico. Ahora comprendo un poco mejor a Malfoy, su depravación y la obsesión que tiene con tener siempre a alguna mujer a la que llevarse a la cama. Tim es genial, no me hace preguntas, solo esta ahí para hacerme pasar buenos ratos. Un trato más que justo. Cara a la galería es un buen estudiante y deportista de familia respetable. Perfecto mí, Hermione Granger.

**88888888888888888888888**

Odio la navidad y a todos aquellos que se pasean sonrientes por el castillo, ajenos a todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo, ajenos a una guerra que les salpicará tarde o temprano. McGonagall se ha emperrado en adornar el castillo como si nada estuviera pasando, una nueva cortina de humo.

"_Inconscientes"_

Me parece estúpido estar en el castillo haciendo como que estudio, que de alguna manera me importa o me va a servir de algo terminar el ultimo año académico, cuando se que en el momento en el que explote todo dará igual. Pero como mucha gente en el colegio tengo que guardar las apariencias, y actuar como si nada pasase.

Tengo que reconocer que no me lo paso mal: me dan de comer, tengo una cama mas que confortable y compañía femenina siempre que la requiero. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que han hecho bien mis padres es darme esta altura, mi cara y sobretodo los ojos grises, que tantas puertas me han abierto y que a tantas chicas han hipnotizado.

En este momento aparecen en mitad de mi campo visual Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, componentes del trío venido a menos. No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, no seria Draco Malfoy.

-¿donde os habéis dejado a la sangresucia?- es gracioso ver como el pelirrojo hace el intento de levantarle la mano.

"_Payaso"_

Me siento mas poderoso todavía sabiendo que Granger está huyendo de ellos, que les desprecia y que ahora mismo seguramente este escondida en algún aula leyendo libros de hechizos.

"_¿que habrá pasado?"_

_-_vete a la mierda Malfoy- ahora habla el moreno, con una falsa pose de seguridad. Desde que sale con la hermana de comadreja esta mas contento.

"_El sexo es lo que tiene"_

-Debe de estar aburrida de vosotros...

Como si hubiera sido de alguna manera imbocada por mi, Granger aparece por la escalera, acompañada de Tim Mayer. Mas bien pegada a el. Ajena a nuestra presencia se dejaba llevar hasta chocar con la pared y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente.

"_Vaya..."_

No podía encontrar la situacion más divertida, ver a Granger quitándose la mascara delante de sus "amigos", comportándose de manera pasional e impulsiva es algo impagable. Weasley, a pocos metros de distancia, esta a punto de echarse a llorar.

"_Seguramente pensaría que Granger lo esperaría hasta el matrimonio, que tendrían 8 hijos altos y pelirrojos y que su vida seria llena y feliz"_

Poty sujeta a comadreja por los hombros, evitando que este se abalance sobre ellos. Definitivamente es una escena maravillosa. Tengo que morderme la lengua para no soltar una carcajada

-Os lo dije...-musito muy cerca del pelirrojo.

-Malfoy piérdete

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Me encanta cuando Tim se muestra tan pasional, cuando no puede dejar de tocarme, de decirme lo mucho que me desea. Acabamos de pasar una tarde perfecta en su habitación, y es como si fuéramos incapaces de estar más de 5 minutos sin besarnos.

-Tengo ganas de más- me dice Tim entre besos, adentrando sus manos por debajo de mi falda.

Rio traviesa y miro por un segundo a los ojos azules del chico, deteniendo el beso. Entonces escucho a Malfoy.

"_¿Malfoy?"_

-Bravo!-el rubio aplaude con ganas. De pronto despierto del estado de lujuria y vuelvo al mundo real. Cuando giro la cabeza para encontrarme con el rubio, todavía enredada a Tim, encuentro a Harry y Ron un par de pasos a su derecha. Observándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Ron esta especialmente afectado

"_Ups"_

Sintiéndolo mucho me separo de Tim, preparada para lidiar con la situación. Tengo las pilas cargadas.

"_Comienza la función"_

-No os había visto-musito, avergonzada.

-¿que haces Herm?- Harry se muestra cauteloso.

"_¿No es obvio?"_

-¿Potter te lo tengo que explicar?-Tim toma la palabra. Mira a Harry desafiante, como mortifago tiene un cariño especial por el ojiverde. Debo lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación por su comentario

-Hablaba con Hermione- Aclara Harry

-Tim y yo estamos juntos- el chico no niega nada, incluso atrapa mi mano con la suya que adorna la escena.

-¿Desde cuando?- Ron habla, en un tono más alto de lo normal. Siempre le he gustado, pero nunca que lo ha mostrado de manera clara.

Dos semanas- contesto muy segura.

-¿que buscas?-el pelirrojo dirige su mirada a Tim, y con unos reflejos increíbles se acerca y levanta la manga del chico. No había nada.

-¿que coño haces?-Tim le mira molesto, sacudiendo el brazo.

-¿Ningún chico puede acercarse a mi sin buscar terminar con Harry?-los tres estamos marcados, pero lo ocultamos con un hechizo.

-Pídele perdón Ronald!-Grito compungida

-Eso Ronald- Malfoy continua allí, como quien esta viendo una película divertidisima.

-Pídeme perdón o hemos terminado Ronald Weasley...-mantengo mi actitud indignada.

Como ya suponía Ron sale de allí a grandes zancadas, dejando sin saberlo, a tres mortifagos con Harry Potter. El continua observando como Ron se aleja, ajeno a la realidad. Por un segundo se me pasa por la cabeza sacar la varita y acabar con el, sino fuera porque se que eso no es posible Harry Potter estaría ya muerto.

-Herm no se lo tengas en cuenta-habla, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Después también sale de allí.

Espero unos segundos para hablar. Tim se adelanta.

-¿Que hacías con ellos?- Le pregunta al Slytherin

-Me los encontré de casualidad- Malfoy se encoge de hombros- y solo les molestaba un poco-Entonces posa su mirada gris en mi.

-Vaya Granger, te has coronado. Comadreja habrá ido a suicidarse-los dos chicos ríen con ganas, yo mantengo una pose inexpresiva, aunque me gustaría reir con ellos,Tim no tiene,ni siquiera, que sospechar que algo raro pasa entre el trio dorado de Hogwarts.

¿ahora somos novios entonces Herm?-Tim pasa el brazo por detrás de mis hombros. Me encojo de hombros. No estoy muy entusiasmada. Llevámos un par de semanas viéndonos, no hay necesidad de ponerle ninguna etiqueta

-Nos vemos- Malfoy sale de allí sin decir nada más.

- Mejor seguimos conociéndonos, y a ver que pasa- le dirijo una sonrisa

-Me parece perfecto -el chico se lanza a besarme

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Vuelvo a reunirme con Malfoy, comentamos un par de cosas sobre la situación del grupo de mortifagos de Hogwarts, copa de whisky en mano. Terminamos pronto, no hay muchas novedades.

-¿Todavía no os fiáis de mi?-miro a Malfoy sonriente- Ya han pasado casi dos meses

-Sigue siendo extraño Granger- me encojo de hombros, mientras espero que me de una copa de whisky.

-Brindemos por ello-me he aficionado al licor escocés. Me gusta, de la misma forma que disfruto de estos ratos con Malfoy. Chocamos las copas.

-Decidiste hacerme caso eh-me mira directamente a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere, de que otra cosa puede hablar Draco Malfoy? Sexo

-Supongo que no esta mal del todo-reconozco sonriente. Recordando lo mucho que he disfrutado con Tim esta tarde.

-Ahora odias mas a Potter por alejarte del placer supremo del sexo,verdad?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio o que?-Me acomodo en el sillón. No me apetece hablar con el de esto.

EL sonrió de medio lado, haciéndome sentir todavía más incomoda. Yo opto por ignorarle y seguir disfrutando del whisky.

-Tim no sabe nada de lo tuyo, verdad?- la sola insinuación me molesta

-¿Piensas que soy idiota?-digo de malas formas

Malfoy sonríe, y niega con la cabeza.

-Tenia que preguntarlo- Reconoce

- ¿Tan raro es que se haya fijado en mi?-Musito echando la cabeza hacía atrás y suspirando.

- Mayer no tiene demasiados prejuicios con el tema de la sangre, asi que supongo que no es raro- contesta muy natural- que seas la mejor amiga de Poty le puede dar cierto morbo-Añade

-Pensará que me esta engañando- sonrío, divertida

-Y la verdad es que eres tu quien lo esta engañando a el

-Bueno, es un trato justo para ambos. Lo pasamos bien juntos, lo que haya detrás importa más bien poco...

-Granger tu yo no racional es bastante divertido-No se como sentirme ante eso. Opto por seguir bebiendo-¿Tienes ganas de ir a la madriguera?-le miro por encima de mi copa, levantando una ceja.

-Vete a la mierda-sabe perfectamente la respuesta. Sonríe tras mi contestación.

-No sufras, sabes que en pocos días podrás unirte a nosotros y contarnos que tal te ha ido todo-ese era justo el plan, yo pasaba unos días en la madriguera y después me iba a ,supuestamente, pasar el resto de las fiestas con mis padres.

Sigo bebiendo, el pensar en mis padres me ha descolocado un poco.

-¿Me vas a contar que pasó para que te unieras a los mortifagos?

"pesado"

-¿Cada vez que hablemos me lo vas a preguntar?-me levanto a rellenar mi copa.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad-arrebata el vaso de mi mano y el mismo va al mini bar a preparar dos whiskys con hielo.

-Puedes ser todo lo amable que quieras Malfoy- no pienso decirle nada. Jamás.

-Lo harás-dice muy seguro, entregándome la copa.

-El veritaserum no funciona con nosotros recuerdas?-los mortifagos han inventado una poción que lo anula. Todos la tomamos hace unos días. El solo sonríe, volvemos a chocar nuestras copas.

[…]

-Malfoy- acabo de beberme la séptima copa y siento unas ganas increíbles de bailar, incluso había comenzado a sonar una musica súper pegadiza. Me subo a la mesa sin pensármelo

-Tu sigue bailando...-Malfoy no se corta a la hora de devorarme con la mirada. Me gusta eso.

-Si me miras tanto vas a gastarme- le cojo del brazo y hago que se levante. No puedo dejar de notar que huele muy bien.

-No te hagas ilusiones Granger

-Ya, será que tu no te mueres de ganas...-me bajo de la mesa, sentándome primero en el borde y bajando finalmente al suelo, pegada a el- Tengo calor...-me desabrocho los primeros botones de la camisa ante su atenta mirada gris. Me encanta sentirme deseada, y con la ayuda del alcohol creo que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Además de traidora eres adultera?-La voz de Malfoy me suena demasiado sexy como para ignorarla

-Tim no es mi novio-continuo desabrochándome botones, pegada casi a el- Solo mi amante

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Estoy a punto de dejarme seducir por Hermione Granger, la sangresucia amiga de Potter. Pero se ha vuelto tan peligrosa y misteriosa que no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima, ni de desearla. Me atrae, mucho. Quiero hacerla mía.

-No suelo llamar al día siguiente-digo a modo de aviso. Lo hago siempre. Pero ante mi sorpresa Granger suelta una carcajada. Definitivamente es diferente.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, solamente quiero tu cuerpo- Sonrío abiertamente, observando su boca

**888888888888888888**

Sin mas dilación, y por primera vez nos besamos. Pasan unos pocos segundos antes de que intensifiquemos el beso, en que nuestras lenguas tomen el control, luchando por ganar esa particular batalla con sabor a whisky

Malfoy es impulsivo y salvaje, como siempre había imaginado. Sus manos viajan de forma firme por todo mi cuerpo, arrancando ropa a su paso, aumentando el deseo en mi a cada segundo que pasa. Me muero de ganas de sentirlo dentro de mi.

**888888888888888888**

_Cuando por fin fueron uno, en ese mismo instante y mirándose fijamente a los ojos ambos supieron que querrían repetir. El sexo era tan genial que no podía quedarse en un encuentro aislado, y allí, olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba practicaron sexo hasta el agotamiento._

**888888888888888888**

Primer encuentro de la pareja! Solamente deciros que en el siguiente episodio veremos la estancia de Hermione en la madriguera, así como su llegada a la Mansión Malfoy.

Contadme que os parece la historia! Nos leemos pronto. Besos,

Edin


	5. Planes

Bueno, debo empezar primero dando las gracias por vuestros reviews y mas todavía por añadir tanta gente la historia a sus favoritos. Gracias! ^^

También gracias a la gente que se preocupa de darme algún consejo que otro, yo reconozco ser un poco desastre, pero por otro lado creo que algun no se termina de entender el tema de la narración y estructura del fict. Puede parecer una narración un poco vacía, pero es todo intencionado. Hermione esta en shock, sigue como alma en pena, sin sentir ni padecer, viviendo un poco de manera automática y si no muestro más sentimientos ni sensaciones es por que no existen, o están de manera superficial(como la mayoría de cosas que ahora mismo hace).

Muchas escenas se muestran por encima o con un pensamiento algo fugaz de la castaña, recordemos que la narración va de su mano, y que se cuenta lo que ella quiere...Draco se podría decir que esta en el mismo punto porque básicamente pasa de todo y de todos.

Después de esta breve interrupción es dejo con el fict ^^

**Capitulo 5. Planes**

En un rato me iré a la mansión Malfoy. La versión oficial es que me voy con mis padres, para Lupin estoy con mi abuela en Manchester. Irá una de las jóvenes que se entrenan para formar parte de los mortifagos, seguro que ni se molestan en comprobarlo, pero siempre hay que cubrirse las espaldas.

Estos cinco días en la madriguera han sido mas repulsivos de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, a Harry y a su novia no puedo ni verlos, siguen tan egoístas como siempre, sin preocuparse de la gente que tienen detrás protegiendo sus miserables vidas. Hacen lo que quieren, poniendo en peligro a todos. Lo único que me ha causado alguna alegría estos días es comprobar como todos temen que el señor oscuro alcance el poder visto el escaso poder mágico de Harry, que esta mas preocupado en meterse en las bragas de la pequeña de los Weasley que en prepararse.

Ron por otra parte ha estado muy pendiente de mi, sabe que lo dejé con Tim, y como su amigo anda como loco con las maravillas del sexo seguramente ha pensado que debe probarlo también y aprovechando que duermo en su habitación, porque Harry esta en la de Ginny todas las noches, tenemos conversaciones amables, se esfuerza en hacerme reír e incluso ayer me dijo que le parecía una chica guapa. Dado la dificultad del chico por relacionarse con las mujeres es un paso de gigante.

Ginny me contó la otra noche que su hermano está enamorado de mi. Yo creo que simplemente quiere hacer como su mejor amigo y estar follando todo el día, estas palabras me hubiesen alegrado muchísimo hace unos meses y seguramente hubiese fantaseando con ese momento en el que el me diría lo mucho que me quiere y el beso maravilloso que nos daríamos despúes. Si Ron intenta algo es lógico que no tengo que apartarme, siempre he sido muy dulce con el, me encantaba desde la primera vez que lo vi, soy consciente de que mi futuro estaba a su lado.

Anoche nos entregábamos los regalos de navidad, y pensé que podría ser el momento en el que Ron intentara algo conmigo. Las 4 noches anteriores podía notar como tenia la respiración entrecortada y como me observaba sin mucho disimulo. Pero al final no hacia nada.

_**...…...FLASH BACK...**_

Y aqui estamos, tras dejar a Harry y Ginny un piso mas abajo, entrando en la habitación. Puedo sentir como tiembla, intuyendo lo que esta a punto de pasar. Ya me he ocupado yo de mirarle fijamente varias veces, de mostrarme mas que conmovida con su regalo, una pulsera de plata bastante bonita.

-Gracias por el regalo Ron- pronuncio suavemente, justo antes de lanzarme a abrazarle. Sonrío al sentir los furiosos latidos del corazón del pelirrojo. Entonces me aprieto mas contra el, en cierta manera me apetece hacerlo con el. Puedo darle un giro interesante a la historia si me pongo a salir con Ron, lo que es seguro es que ayudá a la hora de conseguir hasta la ultima información sobre la orden. Si lo hago con el seguro que no tarda en pedirme que sea su novia.

Despierto de mis pensamientos al sentir las manos temblorosas de Ron sobre mi espalda, intentando devolverme el abrazo, de forma algo patética.

"bueno, algo es algo"

Me aventuro a separarme un poco, y mirar hacia arriba, para conectar con la mirada con la azul del chico, pero este mira hacia delante, completamente paralizado. Tengo que contenerme para no lanzar una carcajada.¿donde esta el tigre del que tanto hablaba Lavender?

-Ron-le llamo, le sujeto la cara con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarme. El traga saliva. Sigue sin hablar. Sin mas dilación me lanzo a besarle, de manera tímida y lenta. El responde a los pocos segundos con mas ganas de lo que esperaba. Su boca sabe a pastel de manzana, acababa de comerse casi medio pastel.

Todo y que me apetece comenzar a quitarle la ropa se que no puedo mostrarme tan ansiosa, se supone que soy tímida y dulce, un alma virginal. Tengo que darle todo el poder a el, que sienta que lleva las riendas. Segundos mas tarde nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Le sonrío, dándole permiso para que continúe, pero ante mi estupefacción me suelta y sale de la habitación como un rayo.

"¿y esto?"

Lo esperé una hora, lo que tardé en dormirme. Cuando me he despertado su cama seguía intacta, no ha dormido en la habitación.

"_Este chico es tonto"_

**_...…...FIN DEL FLASH BACK..._**

Ahora mismo estoy desayunando, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, en una hora me voy a la mansión Malfoy, comentaré la jugada con Draco, nos reiremos y terminaremos practicando maravilloso y satisfactorio sexo. Tengo ganas de verle.

-Herm- la pequeña de los Weasley aparece por las escaleras vestida con una de las camisas de Harry. Le encanta que todo el mundo sepa que se acuesta con el niño que vivió.

-Hola- le dirijo una sonrisa encantadora

-¿Que tal anoche?-parece que el pelirrojo ya le ha contado a Harry y Ginny lo de anoche.

-Bien- comentó con vergüenza. Me encanta fingir delante de Ginny que soy tan tonta como ella.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, le gustas muchísimo por eso tuvo ese ataque de pánico, por miedo a defraudarte.

"oh eso ya lo ha hecho"

Yo solamente sonrío y doy un sorbo a mi café.

Al final me despediría de Ron con un tímido beso en la boca, el cobarde apareció cinco minutos antes de que me fuera, tan rojo como un tomate y sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara. Nos deseamos feliz año y tras varios abrazos y besos desaparezco de la madriguera.

[...]

Le habían hablando muchas veces de la mansión Malfoy, pero nada de lo que sabia le quitó de llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando vio la imponente y gigantesca construcción frente a ella. Era como un palacio parisino. Sobrio y bello, de piedra oscura, rodeado de altas verjas negras de las cuales sobresalían enredaderas con las flores mas bonitas que jamas había visto.

"Los Malfoy tienen un gusto exquisito"

Decido que es hora de entrar, y dejarme de tonterías, además el mismísimo Draco Malfoy me espera en la puerta. Ignoro el vuelco que me ha dado el corazón y camino hasta el.

-Hola- Le saludo cuando llego a su lado.

-Granger- dijo el solamente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar dentro-bienvenida a mi casa.

-Tener una sangresucia como invitada tiene que ser algo novedoso para ti, no?, seguramente antes solamente habrán pisado esta mansión hijos de muggles para ser torturados o para ser burdos esclavos vuestros, verdad?- el sonríe como si acabara de halagarle.

-Si- dice respondiéndome también con una sonrisa- pero siéntete como en casa, nadie va a torturarte

Intento no mostrarme demasiado impresionada con este lugar, pero definirlo como precioso es quedarse corta. El vestíbulo era gigante, alargado y con un techo altísimo, coronado por imponentes lampara de cristal, que se reflejan en el suelo de baldosa brillante a cada paso que damos. Hay muebles de época que deben de valen una fortuna colocados de manera perfecta, tapicerías bellísimas y cuadros que iban desde un paisaje de ensueño a retratos familiares que la observaban con el ceño fruncido. Es imposible no alucinar al estar en un lugar así.

-Veo que te gusta mi casa- Malfoy sonríe de lado, mientras coge el bolso que colgaba de mi hombro. Le miro con sospecha- soy un anfitrión maravilloso- adorna sus palabras con una magnifica sonrisa y se pone en marcha- Por aquí- Llegamos a la que debe ser la escalera principal, por su tamaño y majestuosidad. Comenzamos a subir

-¿están tus padres en casa?- siento curiosidad de ver como me tratan los padres de Malfoy, se verán obligados a tragar a una sangresucia, puede ser divertido.

-Claro- contesta el únicamente

"Bien"

-¿Esta noche vienen todos a la reunión?- tengo que darles los ultimas noticias de la orden, esta especialmente programada por mi regreso de la madrigera.

Vendrá Bellatrix, Nott y Johnson- tres de los mortifagos mas influyentes- Están todos ocupados en los grupos de entrenamiento. Hay por todo el mundo, jóvenes entrenándose para matar y entrar en los mortifagos, y unirse a ese ataque final que llevamos tiempo preparando-¿Has averiguado algo nuevo?

-Lo sabrás esta noche- contesto disfrutando de ver un ápice de decepción en su mirada. Yo sonrío. Nos detenemos en el primer piso. Hay un largo pasillo por delante, con más lamparas, cuadros y muebles únicos. Caminamos por el

-¿Sigue Potter mas preocupado de las tetas no existentes de Weasley que de entrenar?-Le respondo afirmando con la mirada. El se detiene delante de una puerta.

Es aquí- Abre la puerta, y una vez dentro descubro una habitación tan grande como mi casa entera. Es completamente impresionante.

-Cierra la boca Granger- comenta el divertido mientras manda mi bolsa encima de la cama, al final de la habitación, junto a un ventanal que deja a la vista una magnifica panorámica del valle donde esta la mansión, incluso se ve a lo lejos un lago.

-No todos somos jodidamente ricos como tu Malfoy- contesto molesta.

-Lo se- sonríe de nuevo- Ahí tienes un baño completo- se abre una puerta a la izquierda, dejare para mas tarde lo de mirar dentro, no quiero que Malfoy vuelva a burlarse de mi.

-Cuando ganemos pediré una mansión el doble de grande que esta y entonces me reiré yo de ti Malfoy- le miro con la ceja en alto, sonriente.

-oh Granger, eres una vanidosa!-el va hasta una pequeño salón y se sienta en el sillón. Segundos mas tarde tiene un par de vasos con whiskey en las manos.

-Nunca he dicho que no lo fuese, a todo el mundo le gusta estar rodeado de lujos y cosas bonitas-Voy hasta allí y cojo el vaso que me ofrece.

-Lo contrario lo dicen los pobres porque saben que jamas conseguirán algo mejor...una manera triste de consolarse-el rubio bebe majestuosamente, con su brazo derecho extendido en la parte superior del sofá, invitándome a que tome asiento justo ahí. Sigo a mi instinto y todo y tener un sillón para mi sola que parece comodisimo me siento a su lado.

-Tengo algo que contarte que seguro que te hace reir- me mira expectante. Segundos mas tarde soltaría una carcajada al escuchar mi historia con Ron.

-¿que hiciste Granger para asustarlo?-continua riéndose

-Nada, besarle

-Oh, que malvada- apura su copa, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara-Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts seras la flamante novia de comadreja, lo sabes,no?- le respondo con una sonrisa

-Salio corriendo porque seguro que ya se había corrido...vas a salir con un eyaculador precoz. Enhorabuena!- yo también había pensado justamente eso, tenia toda la pinta de que la frustración de Ron era por esa razón.

-El sexo ahora no es importante Malfoy- digo, intentando sonar sincera

-No digas chorradas Granger, es lo único bueno!¿que nos hace relajarnos después de un dia de mierda? Un polvo! ¿que te hace sentir el máximo placer? El sexo!

-Tienes un problema Malfoy- aunque me fastidia reconocerlo se que tiene toda la razón, yo misma se que el sexo es lo único que me hace viva en todo ese huracán de mortifagos, mentiras y muerte en el que estamos metidos

-Si tocas a comadreja olvídate de hacerlo conmigo. Yo tengo principios...

-Si, como no acostarte con sangre sucias

-Ser mancillada por un ser como la comadreja créeme que es muchísimo peor- no puedo hacer mas que sonreír, lo dice poniéndose realmente serio.

-Cuando quieres puedes ser muy gracioso- choco mi copa con la suya y apuro el poquito whisky que me queda.

En ese momento aparece Lucius Malfoy , con una perturbadora sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya esta aquí nuestra invitada- hace un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. La voz suena inquietantemente amable. Nada que ver con el tono que utilizó el día que lo vimos en el callejón Diagon. Ahora soy uno de ellos. Le devuelvo el saludo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la sala de reuniones, ya estamos todos- Se da la vuelta- Malfoy y yo vamos detrás.

[...]

La reunión ha ido genial, todo el mundo esta de acuerdo en que sera beneficioso que tenga una relación con Ron Weasley. Como yo, es algo que tenia que pasar según el curso de las cosas. La información de la orden dará tiempo a que los grupos de entrenamiento se preparen muchísimo mejor, sin prisa ante la poca actividad de la orden. Todo el mundo me adora, y yo estoy feliz de contribuir en la caida de Harry Potter y todo el circo que tiene detrás.

La reunión es breve, apenas veinte minutos. Después todos desaparecerían de la mansión, dejándome con los Malfoy y Bellatrix, quien siente autentica fascinación por mi. Sin mas dilación me retiro también del salón.

**888888888888888888**

Mis padres se han quedado alucinados con Granger, mi padre la observa mientras se aleja. Seguro que dirá algo cuando este lo suficientemente lejos.

-Es una autentica pena que sea una sangresucia- mi madre y yo dirigimos la mirada hacia el- Ha pasado pruebas durísimas solo al alcance de grandes magos y brujas.

-es muy inteligente-añade mi madre

-¿ya has estado con ella verdad?- mi padre me mira directamente a los ojos, sabiendo la respuesta sin necesidad de que yo diga nada. Por un segundo temo que voy a ser castigado, mi madre se tensa, con un gesto parecido a la repulsión en su rostro- Vas siempre por delante, Draco- mi padre sonríe, sorprendiéndome- Tienes que seducirla hijo-mi madre, justo a su derecha suelta un quejido.

-Ella es pieza clave en el resurgir de esta familia, va a ser recompensada con grandes honores, con todo lo que pida y si tu estas con ella traerás de vuelta esa gloria a la familia. Seremos los mas poderosos del mundo mágico.

Me encuentro sin palabras, se perfectamente lo que pretende mi padre, ha jugado con mi futuro desde que nací, intentando buscarme la esposa mas poderosa independientemente de lo que yo pueda pensar.

-Ella va a ponerse a salir con la comadreja, siguiendo su propio plan, padre-yo arrastrándome ante la sangrucia? nunca.

-Tu padre tiene razón-Mi madre interviene, y aunque su cara no acompaña a sus palabras nunca habla en vano, lo cree realmente-tienes que ser quien este con ella cuando el señor oscuro alcance el poder. Tienes todo para conseguirlo.

No pierdo nada llevándoles la contraría. Esto es una imposición como tantas de las que me hacen, solo puedo esperar que se les pase.

-¿tu crees que Granger es tonta?-interviene mi tia, con una opinión que se acerca a la mia- es una bruja inteligente y mi sobrino ya tiene la fama de acercarse a las mujeres por puro interés, sin buscar más que un par de revolcones, no va a creerse un interés tan repentino...que casualidad que sea ahora cuando ella esta en lo mas alto!-miro a mis padres a ver su reacción, ambos la ignoran.

-Olvídate de que es una sangresucia y despliega el encanto Malfoy- mi padre pasa su brazo por detrás de mis hombros- Hasta ahora las mayores aptitudes que has mostrado han sido con las mujeres, tendremos que aprovecharnos del que parece que es tu único talento- otra vez mi padre dejándome por los suelos y yo tengo que callar y bajar la cabeza.

-Tu padre y yo vamos a irnos unos días a la casa de campo- mágicamente aparecen un par de bolsas de viaje, y mi madre se esta poniendo su abrigo de piel.

-Vuestros intentos desesperados de que vuestro hijo acabe casado con alguien influyente por encima de los principios es algo muy duro hermana...-mi tia besa a mi madre, y se desaparece. Aunque este loca tiene toda la razón.

-Disfruta hijo- Ahora es el turno de mis padres para que se desvanezcan delante de mis ojos con la esperanza de que folle sin parar con la sangresucia, lo máximo a lo que aspiro ahora mismo.

Me doy asco a mi mismo. Esta mañana cuando ha llegado había pensado en pasar el máximo tiempo bajo las sabanas, pero ahora mismo lo ultimo que me apetece es estar con ella.¿cuando ha pasado la sangresucia ha estar por delante mio?¿soy inferior a ella?¿realmente creen mis padres que solamente sirvo para seducir a mujeres?. Creo que voy a llamar a Nott y Blaise para echar unas partidas de poker.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Bueno,¿que os ha parecido? :) hemos dado un salto en el tiempo, básicamente Harry continua haciendo lo que Ginny quiere, es decir, desatendiendo sus obligaciones como salvador del mundo mágico, y Hermione ha roto con Tim para poder llevar a cabo la estrategia de ser novia de Ron, retomar un poco la historia que para ella estaba escrita y desde ahí seguir ayudando a los mortifagos. Por supuesto en todo este tiempo continuo su "relación" con Tim, asi como con esa particular relación que tiene con Malfoy, pero como os decía arriba, por ahora nada de eso es importante. Pobre Tim, ha pasado por el fict sin pena ni gloria xD.

En unos días el capitulo 6, donde tendremos más mansión Malfoy y veremos a ver que decisión toma Draco. Un besito!,

Edin


	6. Malfoy Manor

**Capitulo 6. Malfoy Manor**

Cuando me despierto por la mañana tengo una sensacion de total descanso. Y mucha hambre también. Decido bajar a la cocina a prepararme algo. La casa esta en silencio total, es algo espeluznante el eco que provocan mis pasos sobre el suelo. Acelero el paso.

Una vez en la cocina enciendo con mi varita la radio, el silencio estaba volviéndome loca. Me preparo un café, después supongo que iré a inspeccionar la casa en busca de una biblioteca, seguro que será grandisima e impresionante. Tendrán cientos de libros de magia oscura y podre mejorar mi técnica, no creo que me molesten demasiado.

Cojo un bollo con pinta maravillosa que hay en un plato repleto de apetitosos dulces, seguramente preparado por los elfos domésticos de la casa. Esta delicioso.

15 minutos mas tarde termino mi café y me levanto para iniciar mi visita por la inmensa mansión Malfoy. Pero no he dado ni dos pasos cuando me encuentro con Nott.

"¿Nott?"

Me saluda sonriente, yo le observo con el ceño fruncido, no tenia ni idea de que estuviese aquí.

-¿Has hecho café?- se pone una taza mientras devora un dulce de chocolate.

-¿donde esta Malfoy?

-durmiendo, anoche bebió como si no existiera el mañana. No le sentó bien perder mas de cinco mil galeones al poker. Tiene muy mal perder.

Todavía no me acostumbro a tratar con normalidad a gente como Nott, con el que habre intercambiado en dos minutos mas palabras que en toda mi vida.

-¿sabes donde esta la biblioteca?

-Estando en la mansión de Malfoy, con sus tres piscinas climatizadas, dos jacuzzis, la sala de juegos y unas inagotables reservas de alcohol buenísimo, vas tu y me preguntas por la biblioteca Granger?

-Si-digo muy sincera- seguro que tienen libros muy interesantes.

Ey Blaise!- el moreno aparece con los ojos pegados, rascándose la cabeza y llevando únicamente unos boxers. Es el segundo hombre de Slytherin que veo sin apenas ropa y tengo que reconocer que como Malfoy tiene un cuerpo bastante impresionante.

¿Granger?- caigo que yo también voy con un pijama consistente en un culote y un top, rojo gryffindor. No dejo de notar que me observa, y una sonrisa de lado se dibuja en su cara- estas buena y todo- dice sorprendido, como si jamas me hubiera visto antes.

Suelto una carcajada. Los slytherin no dejan de sorprenderme.

-¿me vas a decir donde esta la biblioteca?-miro de nuevo a Nott, que sonreía con complicidad a su amigo.

-Nose si estará abierta Granger, siempre que hemos ido era Lucius quien nos abría la puerta.

-Dime donde esta, de lo demás me ocupo yo- No voy a quedar a charlar con estos dos.

-Pregúntale a Malfoy- Nott se encoje de hombros

-¿donde esta Malfoy?

-En su habitación

-¿Y donde esta la habitación de Malfoy?

-Nose si puedo revelarte esa información...-están disfrutando martirizándome, miro a Blaise a ver si el me lo dice, este se encoje de hombros. Ninguno esta dispuesto a colaborar.

-Utiliza tu inteligencia para encontrarle- tienen envidia de mi posición en los mortifagos. Sonrío cuando lo entiendo todo.

-Gracias chicos- sin decir mas salgo de la cocina, sin saber muy bien a donde me dirijo.

**888888888888888888**

Dolor intenso de cabeza, y malestar general. Es lo que siento en el momento despierto. La partida de poker con Nott y Zabbini se nos fue un poco de las manos. Necesito poción revitalizante y la necesito ya. Me levanto de la cama y salgo en busca del remedio a mi resaca. Cuando abro la puerta me sorprendo de ver a Granger deambulando por el pasillo.

-que haces?- da un pequeño grito, sobresaltada.

-Te buscaba- sonríe aliviada

-para que?- Siento que la cabeza me pesa 90 kilos.

-Me gustaría ir a la biblioteca- con ese diminuto short que pretende? Tengo que apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y volver a sus ojos color café, me había gustado demasiado la visión de Granger vistiendo ese diminuto pijama.

-Esta en la ultima planta- ella me mira extrañada, como si esperaba que me negara a dejarla ir a la biblioteca- Esta abierta, puedes consultar los libros que te apetezca- sin mas paso a su lado y bajo en busca de mis amigos.

"dichosa sangresucia"

[…]

Mis amigos se van de mi casa después de cenar, Granger no ha aparecido en todo el día. Estará encantada con la colección de libros de hechizos prohibidos de mi padre que se ha olvidado de cualquiera de sus necesidades vitales.

Estoy jodido, furioso con mis padres por tener tan poca fe en mi, por joderme lo que podría haber sido unos días de sexo sin ningún compromiso. Lo han transformado en un deseo de mi padre, lo que lo transforma en un problema para mi.

"joder"

-Mafoy- Granger esta a pocos pasos de mi, instantes mas tarde un dulce perfume inunda la habitación.

"Ha estado en la piscina de los jabones perfumados"

-La colección de tu padre es magnifica-una sincera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, una de las armas de mi padre con los invitados es la biblioteca y con Hermione Granger supone éxito seguro. Estaría encantado de verla tan feliz.

-Tienes cena preparada en la cocina

-Iba a prepararme algo ahora mismo,¿vienes conmigo?- debe de haberle encantado, van dos sonrisas seguidas.

-Ya he cenado

-Vamos Malfoy!- sin esperar a que diga nada mas me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta la cocina, muy cerca de donde nos encontramos- Nott y Blaise ya se han ido verdad?

-Si

-Deberías de comentarles que aunque sea mucho mas lista que ellos no tienen que sentirse acomplejados- es precisamente eso lo que les pasa-se ponen muy antipáticos conmigo solo porque soy mejor bruja que ellos- en cuestión de segundos tiene un plato de macarrones delante, con un golpe de varita acerca una botella de vino que habíamos abierto nosotros y un par de vasos.

-Vaya Granger,¿me quieres emborrachar?-todavía recuerdo una de las primeras veces que hable con ella tranquilamente copa de whisky en mano, ella misma pronunció esa frase para después decir que no le pondría un dedo encima.

-Mas quisieras Malfoy- comenta comenzando a cenar, evitando mi mirada. Sonrío de medio lado, sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significa.

-¿ahora tienes vergüenza Granger?-sirvo el vino, frances, buenísima cosecha del 95. Le acerco su vaso mientras doy un sorbo al mio.

-Ayer no me apetecía, pero creo que hoy deberíamos acostarnos

"wow"

Ella suelta una carcajada.

-¿eso responde tu pregunta?-continua cenando como si nada, ahora si, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Le quitas toda la magia a las cosas Granger...- ahora el que rie soy yo. Que le den a mis padres, ¿porque dejar de hacerlo con ella solamente porque ellos me lo hayan ordenado? Creo que por una vez en mi vida voy a cumplir sus deseos.

-Me haré la sorprendida cuando comencemos a besarnos, no sufras

-después de lavarte los dientes lo que quieras- como respuesta sonríe con todos los dientes llenos de tomate. Pongo cara de asco, aunque esa espontaneidad por parte de la sangresucia me hace mucha gracia.

-¿Mañana estarás en el entrenamiento?- van a- venir Hopkins y Stevens a probar a Granger, una vez más.

-No soy tu niñera Granger- vuelvo a ponerme de nuevo serio, todo el mundo esta pendiente de ella.

-¿Tu también te vas a enfadar porque me hacen mas caso que a ti?

-No digas tonterías

-Te ha cambiado la cara, seguro que tu no vas al entrenamiento y te has sentido humillado por una sangresucia que tiene mas status que tu. Una recién llegada

"es justo eso"

-¿Yo humillado por ti?-intento parecer indiferente y dirigirle una mirada burlona. Ella sonríe de nuevo.

-Seguro que sabes muchos mas encantamientos y hechizos que yo, es normal que intenten entrenarme a toda prisa. No te lo tomes como algo personal- la miro fijamente- una de las fortalezas de la orden es que trabajan en grupo, todos juntos. Todo es mas fácil dejando de lado las envidias, todos sois brujos y brujas muy poderosos, no hace falta que os lo estén repitiendo todo el rato,no?

"si"

-soy el nuevo trofeo, la mejor amiga de Potter. Yo me siento como la mujer barbuda del circo-ella deja los cubiertos en el plato y lo coloca en la pila, con una expresión extraña. Las palabras de Granger me hacen sentir mucho mejor, me relajo. Relleno nuestras copas de vino.

-A mi no me das pena Granger

-No lo pretendo- se bebe la copa de un trago, y desaparece.

**888888888888888888**

Tras cepillarme los dientes vuelvo a aparecerme en la cocina, el continua apoyado de medio lado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Levanta las cejas al verme.

-veo que no has rellenado mi copa...-cojo la copa y la pongo frente a el. en unos segundos tengo una generosa copa de vino en mis manos, pero la dejo sobre la mesa y miro a Malfoy directamente a los ojos-gracias

No hace falta que haga nada más, el se inclina y junta sus labios con los mios. Suelto un gemido cuando nuestras lenguas se encuentran y sus manos aprietan mi cintura. como si mis manos se activaran al contacto de su piel comienzo a desabrocharle la camisa, pero entonces el detiene el beso por un segundo para mirarme a los ojos, alzarme con sus brazos y colocarme sentada sobre la mesa. En un movimiento automático rodeo con mis piernas su cintura y lo acerco el máximo a mi. El sonríe antes de que volvamos a besarnos. Perdidos en la pasíon del momento ambas copas caen ruidosamente al suelo, nosotros no nos inmutamos y continuamos desnudándonos.

-¿Siempre has llevado esta lencería o es desde que te has vuelto mala?-Malfoy desabrocha mi sujetador de encaje negro, para después lanzarlo por los aires.

-Nunca lo sabrás- contesto tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, atrapando su cabeza con mis manos mientras llena mi pecho de caricias, besos y delirantes mordiscos.

No me imagino como Ron puede igualar de alguna manera esto. Siento como la exitación de Malfoy se hace mas que evidente. Volviéndome loca. Me revuelvo para que volvamos a besarnos de nuevo y traslado mis manos al borde de su pantalón.

-Que ansias- musita el divertido, aunque bajando con poca delicadeza mis shorts, junto con mi ropa interior.

En un segundo siento como si cayera al vacío. Comprendo entonces que nos hemos aparecido en otro lugar de la casa. Sonrío al comprobar que es mi habitación. Enredados y entre trompicones nos dirigimos hasta la cama. En menos de un segundo, estamos completamente desnudos sobre la cama y sin mas dilación entra en mi bruscamente. Nos miramos una ultima vez a los ojos justo antes de perder completamente el control y entregarnos a nuestros instintos sin vergüenza ni pudor.

**888888888888888888**

Acabo de dejar a Granger en la piscina, es el tercero que echamos en el día y no puedo encontrar una manera mejor de gastar el tiempo. Granger no habla, no exige nada, solamente sexo que es lo mismo que busco yo de ella. Todo el mundo contento.

Cuando llego al salón principal descubro la cara de mi padre en la chimenea, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pararás para comer verdad Hijo?- suelta una carcajada que se escucha por todo el salón, me acerco hasta una de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea. No digo nada respecto a su pregunta.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto sin mucho interés, seguramente ha venido para cotillear y preguntarme sobre Granger.

-Quería desearte suerte en la segunda parte del curso

-Como si fuese a acabarlo...

El me ignora y sigue hablando

-Espero que no nos defraudes Draco

-vale padre-este hombre me cansa

-En marzo tienes que estar comprometido con ella, no creo que la guerra estalle antes de Abril

"_¿que?"_

MI padre vuelve a sonreír.

-Este matrimonio es lo mejor para la familia-me gustaría mandar a la mierda a mi padre, pero no puedo. Opto por mantenerme en silencio a ver si se cansa y desaparece.

-¿Algo mas?

-Nada, sigue así, lo estas haciendo perfecto- Mi padre desaparece, como siempre, quitándome las ganas de todo.

"_cabrón"_

****_  
><em>

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 6! Como era previsible Draco al final no puede evitar estar con Hermione y parece que no se lo han pasado mal, pero, ¿como terminara todo esto con Lucius de por medio? No nos olvidemos de que Hermione cuando vuelva a Hogwarts tiene que hacerse novia de Ron, se va liando la cosa :P contadme que os ha parecido!

Nos leemos pronto. Un saludo,

Edin


	7. Entre pociones y calderos

Capitulo 7. De pociones y calderos

Ya llevamos una semana en Hogwarts tras las reuniones en mi mansión y mis revolcones con Granger. He descubierto a una Granger sincera, apática y sin alma, es verdad que la entrada en los mortifagos cambia a la gente, pero ella ya venia cambiada de antes, el cometido de los mortifagos, la victoria de Voldemort le da igual, a ella solo le interesa la caída de Harry Potter, el hasta hace unos meses era su mejor amigo.

En Hogwarts se comporta como antes, siempre sonriente y cuidadosa con la comadreja y el cara rajada, cuando por dentro les odia. En los días que no tuvo que hacerlo, pude ver sonrisas sinceras cuando escuchaba los planes de ataque sobre la orden, los planes para terminar con Harry Potter. Ella solo tiene contacto directo con mi tía Bellatrix, es a ella a la que le pasa toda la información confidencial y a nosotros no nos llega nada.

-Hola Malfoy- como si la hubiese imbocado con mis pensamientos esta en el marco de mi puerta.

-¿que haces en slytherin?-mas que nadie tiene que saber que hay cientos de ojos en este castillo sobre ella y sus amigos.

-Tranquilo- entra tranquilamente como pedro por su casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"algo ha pasado"

-Tienes delante tuyo a la flamante novia de Ronald Weasley- gira sobre si misma con sus manos en jarra sobre la cintura.

-Has tardado una semana, pensaba que serias mas efectiva-cierro la puerta y la bloqueo con un embrujo.

-tienes por ahí una botella de whisky para que lo celebremos?

-No entiendo que tengo que celebrar...

-Pues que tengo en mis manos al mejor amigo de Harry- ante mi sorpresa se coloca detrás de mi, sentado en una silla, y comienza a besarme el cuello.

-Weasley te ha dejado con ganas?

-Me apetece hacerlo contigo- Granger y su sinceridad que rompe cualquier atmósfera

-Maquinas durante todo el día, engañas a hombres que están enamorados de ti, y cuando tu barra de necesidad de sexo esta baja vienes a que yo te la llene...

-Básicamente es eso-se sienta encima mio, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, colocando mis manos sobre sus muslos, suaves y calientes. Trago saliva y observo como se quita el jersey por la cabeza y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa. No puedo apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Lo has hecho con Weasley?-cualquier excitación que pudiese sentir se desvanece ante la imagen del pelirrojo con ella.

-Deja de reírte de mi-susurra en mi oído, causándome un escalofrío que recorre toda mi espalda. Pero no me estoy riendo, ni tengo ganas de reírme.

-Dije que no te tocaría si te acostabas con Weasley- ¿cuando he permitido que una mujer me diga donde y cuando puedo follar?

-Déjate de tonterías y desnúdate- me besa, y durante unos segundos participo pero tengo que detenerme, me causa nauseas poder pensar que la estoy besando después de besar al pobretón.

-Puedes ser la joya de la corona Granger pero no siempre vas a conseguir lo que quieras-le miro desafiante, contemplando divertido la cara que se le ha quedado

-Deja de hacerte el digno, te gusta hacerlo conmigo tanto como a mi- se levanta de encima mio y se quita toda la ropa a excepción de un diminuto conjunto de lencería, endemoniadamente sexy-tu mismo me dijiste que el sexo es lo único bueno que había, y tenias toda la razón.

La miro con curiosidad, esperando su próximo movimiento, comenzando a olvidar el asunto de Weasley.

-Me encanta hacerlo contigo-se arrodilla delante mio y sus manos suben por mis piernas- He venido, poniendo todo en peligro por sentirte de nuevo dentro de mi- sus manos ya están sobre el gran bulto de mi pantalón.

Decido olvidarme de todo y hacerlo con ella hasta que grite mi nombre loca de placer.

**888888888888888888**

Mi idea inicial era estar en la habitación de Malfoy escasa media hora, pero como siempre me pasa cuando estoy con el no veo suficiente hasta que estoy al borde de mis fuerzas. Pero ahora no estamos en su casa sino en Hogwarts, y yo acabo de aceptar ser la novia de Ronald Weasley. Se que debería de ser mas cuidadosa pero como no siento nada me muevo básicamente por impulsos y últimamente me piden demasiado a menudo ver al Slythering.

No me ha pasado por alto que se resistió mínimamente, pero he aprendido maravillosamente bien a decir lo que la gente quiere oír, o diciéndolo de otra manera, a manejar a las personas. No se siente tan mal como la gente dice.

Me miro al espejo: perfecta, nada hace pensar que hace un minuto estaba revolcándome en el suelo con Draco Malfoy. Me giro para despedirme con una encantadora sonrisa, después de todo se la ha ganado. El sentado en el borde de la cama, abrochándose la camisa levanta la mirada y sonríe también. Salgo de la habitación del slytherin y con un sencillo hechizo salgo del nido de las serpientes sin ser vista. Ron debe de estar esperándome en el gran comedor.

Todavía no lo he hecho con Ron, tampoco me apetece demasiado, pero como todo lo que hago con Harry y el fingiré que me encanta y que me divierto mucho. No hay más.

[...]

Los siguientes días serian tranquilos, siendo la buena y tímida Hermione Granger, estudiando las tardes en la biblioteca y por las noches besándome en la oscuridad de la sala común con mi novio y antes amigo Ron Weasley. Anoche lo hicimos por primera vez y como ya imaginaba no fue nada espectacular, apenas duro unos minutos. Le dije que era virgen y me creyó, con decir esto esta todo dicho. Al terminar le dije que me había gustado y sonrió como un idiota.

**888888888888888888**

sonrío inapreciablemente cuando soy emparejada con Malfoy para preparar una poción. La clase la imparte una nueva profedora: Nichole Mchall. Snape fue cazado gracias a mi, di el chivatazo de que era un agente doble. Mi primera gran acción dentro de los mortifagos que me valió la confianza de la mayoría de las personas. Mchall por el contrario es 100% mortifaga. En la mansión Malfoy me enseño las mejores formas de enmascarar el veneno en bebidas y comidas en general. Algo complicado.

-Si te hace algo le mato-dice con rabia Ron, lanzándole una mirada de odio a Malfoy, quien le observa con indiferencia.

-No te preocupes Ron, no hará nada, estamos en clase-acaricio su cara y le dirigo una sonrisa, el parece relajarse ante mi contacto. Sin hacer nada más me dirijo a sentarme al lado de Malfoy. Como es normal, y frente al teatro que estoy representando no le dirijo ni una mirada ni una sola palabra. La profesora comienza a explicar en que consiste la pocion que hay que preparar.

Ron se gira varias veces para cerciorarse de que Malfoy no me ha lanzado una maldición, lo que me resulta hasta molesto, no me deja atender.

Cuando tenemos las indicaciones teóricas toca ponerse a preparar la poción, de la misma forma,ignorándonos deliberadamente comenzamos a cortar los ingredientes.

-¿te apetecen unos insultos...?-musita en un susurro casi inaudible Malfoy cuando se acerca a mi para echar los ingredientes. Es momento de jugar

-Malfoy tienes que cortar la calabaza en tiras finas...

-¿me ves con cara de ser tu chacha,sangresucia?

-Es lo que ha dicho_

-No me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho la profesora, no pienso hacer nada de lo que me digas sangresucia- pongo cara de indignada, apretando los labios. A estas alturas toda la clase de ha girado para mirarnos.

-Eres despreciable- me levanto del taburete de un salto y aprieto los puños, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Me lo estoy pasando genial. Sospecho que Nott, Blaise y Pansy tienen que estar al borde de la carcajada.

-Tu eres despreciable- Malfoy sonríe de medio lado- sangresucia y saliendo con el pobretón de Weasley, no puedo imaginar algo mas asqueroso.

-Pues mírate al espejo- Malfoy levanta la ceja. Le ha gustado mi contestación, se escuchan risas por parte de algunos Gryffindor.

-Malfoy y Granger!-la profesora toma cartas en el asunto ante las quejas de Ron y Harry- vayan a mi despacho ahora. Malfoy y yo nos miramos con odio- el resto quedaros haciendo la poción, en 15 minutos tenéis que comenzar la siguiente.

El despacho de la profesora esta al final de la clase, Malfoy y yo entramos delante de ella, luego entra ella y cierra la puerta.

-¿os lo habéis pasado bien?-no parece estar muy contenta-¿es necesario que monteís el numerito?

-Nos lo has puesto a huevo McHall- dice Malfoy, yo solamente sonrío, podía habernos dejado un poco más

-Bueno, vendréis a mis tutorías y aprovecharemos para practicar pociones

-¿ves como no ha sido mala idea ponernos juntos?-digo divertida-ahora tenemos una excusa real para venir a practicar.

-perfecto, ahora volveremos a clase y terminareis la clase como dos personas civilizadas.

-Ha sido bueno lo del espejo Granger- me dice Malfoy ignorándola

-Lo decía en serio-intento no sonreír y dejarle con la duda.

-Ya, seguro- sin decir nada más salimos a la clase, todo el mundo nos mira con curiosidad. Yo vuelvo a mi cara de fastidio, y Malfoy supongo que habrá hecho lo mismo. Nos sentamos juntos de nuevo, cuando levanto la mirad ahi esta Ron mirándome como un cachorrito herido. Sonrío para tranquilizarle. En unos minutos parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad. Malfoy y yo hacemos las pociones de manera sobresaliente sin dirigirnos la palabra, y cuando acaba la clase saltamos de nuestros asientos como si quemaran. Ron ya esta a mi lado, mirando a Malfoy con rabia.

-Malfoy como vuelvas a decirle algo tendremos mas que palabras

"esto va a ser divertido"

-No me hagas reír pobreton- el rubio sonríe de medio lado, y lanza miradas cómplices a Pansy, Nott y Blaise que ya le están esperando a su lado.

-Tu no te burles de ella y todo irá bien-yo cojo de la mano a Ron, intentando que se quite de la cabeza la idea loca de enfrentarse a Malfoy.

-Déjalo Ron, no merece la pena-Hago el amago de arrastrarlo hasta la salida, pero no se mueve.

-¿Tiene que salir tu novia a defenderte comadreja?-todos los slytherin ríen. Ha tocado su punto débil.

-Yo por lo menos tengo alguien que me quiere Malfoy, a ti no te quieren ni tus padres!

"peligro"

Cuando me doy cuenta Ron esta en el suelo, Malfoy le ha estampado contra la pared con un rápido movimiento de varita que nadie ha visto venir. Tarda dos segundos mas en ir hasta donde esta el pelirrojo y levantarlo con sus propias manos, cogiéndolo del cuello. Yo grito y voy junto a ellos.

-Déjalo en paz!-ron comienza a ponerse rojo por la falta de aire. Golpeo a Malfoy en la espalda intentando que pare.

-Pídeme que te suelte-le dice el, ignorándome. Disfrutando del dolor de Ron, que no puede moverse, pero que antes se muere que pedirle a Malfoy que le suelte.

-Suéltalo o te arrepentirás- Harry aparece en escena, y apunta con su varita al rubio.

-¿siempre tenéis que resolverlo todo a golpes?-me muestro desesperada con la situación. Para colmo lNott, Parkinson y Zabbinni se unen al espectáculo apuntándonos a Harry y a mi con sus varitas.

-DETENGANSE!-La profesora que había entrado a su despacho ha salido alarmada por los gritos. En principio nadie hace caso y seguimos con las varitas arriba, y Ron esta empezándose a poner morado.

-MALFOY SUELTALO!-grito una vez más, la profesora toma armas en el asunto y derriba a Malfoy. Ron cae al suelo medio inconsciente.

Ron!-voy a socorrerlo inmediatamente junto a Harry.¿estas bien?-le acaricio la cara con cariño, y como respuesta recibo una sonrisa.

-Dichoso Malfoy- musita con rabia, acaba de ser humillado por el rey de slytherin, quien ya esta de pie mirando enfurruñado alrededor, la profesora esta realmente cabreada.

-Están todos castigados a limpiar calderos. Método muggle, ahora mismo, vengan conmigo YA

-Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver!-se queja Nott- Potter saco la varita y tuvimos que defender a Draco!

-No me interesan sus excusas, han intentado agredir a un compañero y eso esta terminantemente prohibido!-Ron se levanta del suelo, evitando mi ayuda.

-síganme

**8888888888**

que situación tan extraña: en una sala con los slytherin y mis dos mejores "amigos" limpiando calderos con trapos.

La profesora nos ha quitado nuestras varitas y esta sentada en una silla observándonos cuidadosamente. Yo ahora mismo estoy en lo alto de una escalera, intentando alcanzar unos calderos de una estantería alta, me he alejado un poco de Ron, me estaba agobiando tanto abrazarme, intentando protegerme de un ataque de lanzamiento de calderos o algo, porque no comprendo muy bien esa actitud de guardaespaldas que tiene. Es asfixiante.

-Vaya culito Granger- Nott esta justo debajo de mi, mirando hacia arriba con descaro, intento taparme pero con tan mala pata que doy un traspiés y me precipito al suelo, bueno, mas bien a los brazos del castaño-que, ya quieres comenzar?-no puedo dejar de notar que Nott mejora en las distancias cortas, pero soy Hermione Granger y esto me tiene que resultar violento y vergonzoso. Me separo de un salto de Nott, bajando la cabeza y sacudiéndome como si me hubiese manchado con su contacto.

-Ahora tendrás que desinfectarte Theo- comenta Draco divertido, sentado en un rincón limpiando un caldero diminuto.

-De nada-dice el castaño, ignorándole- si no te llego a coger mueres. A Ron esta a punto de salirle humo por las orejas, preparado para saltar.

-Sino fueras una sangresucia amiga de Poty te metería en mi cama sin dudarlo- Nott acaba de decirme que quiere acostarse conmigo?

-HIJO DE PUTA!-Ya se ha pasado, Ron se levanta del suelo pero el mismo Harry le detiene, le dice algo al oído que parece calmarlo.

-Jamas me acercaría a alguien como tu Nott- contesto lanzándole una mirada de odio, para después ir a donde esta Ron y darle un dulce beso en la boca, que termina de calmarle del todo-te quiero-le susurro, dándole un ultimo beso y siguiendo con mi tarea.

**8888888888**

Nott acaba de insinuarse a Granger de una manera directa, sin ningún tipo de complejo, hasta le ha sacado por unos segundos de su personaje, lo que ha tardado la comadreja en gruñir. Parece ser que hay una carrera por cazar a Granger, y el acaba de poner la primera piedra. Espero que Nott no la cague con sus tonterías.

-No me habías dicho que debajo de la falda había tan buen material- musita Nott, yo no voy a contestar a eso. No de una manera que puedan escucharme Poty y la comadreja.

"cállate, no sabemos si nos están escuchando. Tus tonterías pueden costarnos caras"

Nott solamente sonríe y continua fregando su caldero.

**888888888888888888**

Primero de todo: si, los mortifagos pueden comunicarse mentalmente. Reciben entrenamiento especial en ese tipo de técnicas. No hay más xD. Hermione también ha sido entrenada y veremos cono utiliza también esta técnica.

Hecha esta aclaración os animo a que comenteís el capitulo, que me digáis que os esta pareciendo. Adoro vuestros comentarios!

Mi comentario del capitulo: Nott le ha tirado los trastos a Hermione sin cortarse un pelo, como bien interpreta el mismo Draco. Veremos en que acaba todo esto en sucesivos episodios. Hermione ya es novia de Ron, y a la vez continua viéndose con Malfoy. Su humanidad continua bien escondida, y aunque cada vez esta mas agusto con su nuevo rol, continua con un enorme escudo a su alrededor.

Actualizaré de normal todos los domingos, aunque igual alguna semana tengo más tiempo y puedo subir otro capitulo a mitad semana, pero lo normal será subirlos el domingo.

Un beso!

Edin


	8. Palabras

**Capitulo 8. Palabras**

La salida de Nott hace que tenga que estar todo el día colgada del brazo de Ron, que tiene un complejo de inferioridad severo, todo y que simplemente por ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter le ofrece gran ventaja frente al resto de hombres del castillo y muchas de las chicas de Hogwarts estarían dispuestas a meterse en su cama, pero el es socialmente bastante inútil.

La de Nott es una oferta interesante, pero no sé si será tan discreto como Malfoy. Desde luego durante el castigo ha demostrado que no lo es, pero eso por otro lado me ha despertado la curiosidad. Solamente le veo en clases, yo no asisto a las reuniones de control, toda la información me llega vía sueños, donde Bellatrix me cuenta las ultimas novedades, o yo misma le cuento si hay alguna noticia por este mecanismo, no investigado por la orden.

Son las 4 de la mañana y todavía no me he dormido, ahora mismo tendría una charla relajante con Malfoy con una copa de whisky en mano. Es de los pocos placeres reales que tengo entre las cuatro paredes de este castillo. Hace un año si hubiese visto por un agujerito lo que pasa actualmente en mi vida me hubiera desmayado, es completamente increíble que lo único que me quede en esta vida sea venganza y Draco Malfoy.

Y mañana es Sábado, toca un día a tiempo completo con mi novio, Harry y Ginny en Hogsmade. Nada me apetece menos ahora mismo. Doy media vuelta en la cama.

¿estará Malfoy despierto?...puedo intentar comunicarme con el, igual esta con una chica y le molesto, como cada viernes en Slytherin habrá una fiesta con litros de alcohol.

"que se joda"

Me concentro, y respiro hondo durante unos minutos.

"¿Malfoy?"

No obtengo respuesta. Pruebo otra vez

"¿Malfoy estas disponible?"

Nada. Silencio

Fastidiada me levanto de la cama y salgo a la terraza a fumarme un cigarro que le robe al mismo Malfoy. Sin pensármelo dos veces me visto y voy camino a Slytherin. Se supone que tienen que estar pendientes de mi, ¿que pasa si tengo una noticia importante que darles?¿se supone que tengo que ir a buscarles?

"Se puede saber que quieres Granger"- la voz de Malfoy me sorprende, sonando en mi cabeza-"¿pasa algo?"

"¿donde estas?"

"hasta hace 10 minutos follando con una rubia impresionante"

…

"mas vale que sea importante"

De pronto me detengo. Ya no me apetece tanto ir a Slytherin. Me siento estúpida.

"¿donde esta Nott?" con el no puedo comunicarme telepáticamente

"¿interrumpes un polvo para preguntarme por Nott?"

"si" mentira

"no tengo ni idea Granger, yo estoy en Ravenclaw., lo ultimo que se es que estaba revolcándose con una chica en un sofá de la sala común" son todos unos depravados.

Corto la conexión, ya no me apetece hablar mas. Voy a volver a Gryffindor, con Malfoy en Ravenclaw no tengo nada que hacer en la casa de las serpientes.

**888888888888888888**

Parece que ha surgido efecto la técnica del alago fácil con Granger, ayer me llamó para ver donde estaba Nott. No sé que pasó al final, hoy seguramente vaya a Hogsmade con su novio, cararajada y la hermana de comadreja. Un planazo para un sábado cualquiera.

Me sorprendo cuando me la encuentro de camino a las cocinas.

-Granger- la llamo acercándome hasta donde esta ella-¿ya has vuelto de Hogsmade?

-No he ido a Hogsmade- responde sin pararse, sin girarse para mirarme.

-¿al final pasaste la noche con Nott?-miro con curiosidad

-que coño te importa con quien pase yo la noche ayer Malfoy?

-Fuiste tu quien me llamaste...-me fulmina con la mirada pero no dice nada, simplemente continua caminando

-Ahora no me apetece aguantarte

-Por tu humor adivino que anoche no hiciste nada satisfactorio

-Puedo hacerlo ahora lanzándote un hechizo-otra de sus sonrisas de cartón.

-Cuanto rencor Granger- me aventuro a detenerla cogiéndola del brazo, se detiene pero no se gira a mirarme-¿quieres que tomemos algo?

-No-miente, quedándose parada indica lo contrario. Doy un paso más allá y comienzo a caminar, llevándola conmigo, a la sala de los menesteres.

-Siempre haces lo que te da la gana-oigo que musita, con la cabeza agachada.

-¿No lo haces tu también?

-No

-te dije que Nott estaba en slytherin, mas datos no sabia-no puede ser que este cabreada porque no le puse a Nott en bandeja.

-Yo ayer quería hablar contigo-miro extrañado a la chica, no se muy bien que pensar-tenia insomnio, una mala noche y para bien o para mal eres con la unica persona que hablo de este castillo.

-Habérmelo dicho entonces

-Estabas ocupado

-Mira Granger, no sé como hemos llegado a este punto pero para mi es mas placentero pasar un rato contigo que con cualquiera de las mujeres de este castillo- a mi padre le encantaría presenciar este momento, comienzo a sospechar que Granger puede sentir algo por mí. Sino saco provecho de esto no seria yo mismo. Y cuando veo que sonríe, de verdad, se que acabo de marcarme un tanto.

-No hace falta que me digas mentiras, odio que la gente lo haga-la sonrisa se borra de su cara-no tienes que embaucarme como al resto de las mujeres-Granger sigue siendo la dama de hielo.

¿realmente es Granger inmune a mis palabras? Me acerco en un rapidísimo movimiento a ella, llevándola hasta la pared, atrapándola con mi cuerpo. Noto como se estremece.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que me mientas Granger- susurro en su oreja

-No te he mentido-dice con un hilillo de voz, mas pendiente de mi boca que de la conversación. Coge mi cara con sus manos, como siempre hace, le encanta acariciar mi cara con la yema de sus dedos.

-yo tampoco-digo justo antes de que comencemos a besarnos.

-Creo que necesito esto mas a menudo-comenta entre besos, metiendo las manos por dentro de la camisa. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Nott no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

-Llámame cuando me necesites-Nos separamos y nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo. Tardamos 5 minutos en llegar a la sala de los menesteres, que a mi se me hacen eternos. No pasa ni un segundo desde que hemos cerrado la puerta cuando ya hemos empezado a besarnos

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Creo que esto se me esta yendo de las manos, hace unas horas estaba cabreadisima y ahora mismo ni Ginny seria capaz de borrarme la sonrisa de la cara. Y el causante de este cambio de humor es la misma persona: Draco Malfoy, quien esta terminándose de abrochar la camisa, tenemos que ir al despacho de McHall, a cumplir el castigo por el numerito del otro día.

-Tengo que pasarme primero por Gryffindor- termino de peinarme, frente al gran espejo de la sala. Observo a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo a través del reflejo. El me devuelve la mirada, impasible.

-Hasta luego-sin decir nada más, sale de la habitación. Yo salgo unos segundos mas tarde, y con rapidez me dirijo a mi casa. Le dije a Ron que iba a por un té y de eso hace casi dos horas.

-Hermione!-No hace falta que de ni dos pasos por el pasillo de entrada, el pelirrojo me atrapa entre sus brazos y sin que yo pueda hacer nada me da un beso.

-Hola- me separo sonriente

-¿Donde te has metido?-no esta enfadado, seguramente quería pasar estas horas antes de mi castigo follando como conejos. Es muy primitivo.

-Se me ocurrió una cosa para buscar los horrorcruxes y fui a la biblioteca a investigar-me muerdo el labio de manera inocente,siempre lo hago, y siempre funciona.

-A mi se me ocurre otra cosa que podemos investigar...-sin mas dilación comienza a besarme el cuello, aferrando con fuerza mi cintura.

"_hombres"_

-Tengo que irme Ron...-cojo su cabeza y le doy un beso en los labios-He venido a coger un libro para entretenerme e ignorar el máximo posible a Malfoy

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

"_¿pensara las cosas antes de hablar?"_

Sonrío como si su comentario me hubiese parecido dulce, y sin decir nada subo a coger un libro. Bajo en un minuto. Ron continua en el mismo sitio, y me observa como un cachorro herido.

-Cariño cuando vuelva prometo que estaremos juntos...-bajo las escaleras y le beso de nuevo, parece que acepta mi proposición y sonríe.

-Te acompaño al despacho-Me coge de la mano, y juntos salimos de Gryffindor, como la pareja feliz que se supone que somos.

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

Me tengo que aguantar la risa cuando la veo aparecer de la mano de comadreja, sonriendole y hablando tranquilamente como una pareja normal. No dejo de maravillarme con la capacidad de interpretación de Granger. Es momento de que intervenga, ambos acaban de verme.

-¿Tenias miedo de venir sola Granger?-la castaña me fulmina con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que sujeta a su novio, quien ya iba a saltar hacía mi.

-Que tu no tengas a nadie que te quiera no te da derecho a meterte con nosotros Malfoy- sonrío abiertamente.

-¿Eso como se mide?¿por el numero de polvos?-la miro directamente a los ojos. Estoy disfrutando como un niño con esto. Me lo paso pipa con estos numeritos, discutiendo con la Hermione novia del comadreja y mejor amiga del cara rajada- Si es así créeme que mucha gente me quiere.

Ahora es cuando ella frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios.

-Eres tan básico Malfoy...

-No nos interesa tu vida sexual-interviene comadreja.

-¿todavía estas aquí pobretón?-ni siquiera le miro cuando digo esto, me parece mas interesante mantener la mirada con ella.

-No vuelvas a llamar_-antes de que me apunte con la varita, ya la tengo yo entre las manos. Ahora si, miro al pelirrojo, quien no puede evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

-¿me decías algo?-me aguanto las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Se que esta furioso, pero no puede hacer mas que apretar sus puños con rabia. Pero McHall ya está aquí. Se acabó la fiesta

-Malfoy devuélvale su varita a Weasley- resignado le lanzo la varita al pelirrojo, que la coge al vuelo, muy cerca de quedar clavada en su ojo- Pasen-se adentra en el despacho y deja la puerta abierta. Decido entrar sin pararme a mirar como Granger se despide de su penoso novio.

-Era necesario que le mostraras a Ron las pocas probabilidades que tiene de salir vivo en un duelo con un mortifago?-La castaña entra pocos segundos después.

-Te ha encantado, no finjas-me giro para dirigirle una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Habrá ido a contárselo a Harry, acabas de confirmarles que recibes entrenamiento especial por puro ego.

-Vamos Granger- en parte tiene razón- a estas alturas no hay misterio

-Granger tiene razón-interviene la profesora-no vuelvas a hacer algo así

-¿quien me lo esta ordenando?¿tu?-suelto una carcajada, ella se piensa que por ser profesora de Hogwarts tiene algún tipo de licencia conmigo, y es el ultimo mono. McHall se ha quedado sin palabras, sabe de lo que soy capaz.

-¿ya?-Granger se coloca delante de mi- eres la persona mas pedante que conozco-chasquea la lengua y coloca ambas manos en su cintura.

-Me han pasado una lista de hechizos paralizantes, y otra de maldiciones-habla la profesora-la mayoría los conocéis del ultimo entrenamiento, deberíais de practicarlos. Granger coge la lista y la observa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

[...]

Después de tres horas de duro entrenamiento siento como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima, quise probar uno de los hechizos en mi propia piel y todo y no lanzarlo con intensidad me quedó todo el cuerpo paralizado durante varios minutos, para después sentir un agudo dolor en la espalda. La profesora me ha dado el contrahechizo, pero aun así me siento muy cansada.

-¿todavía dolorida Granger?-tengo que aguantar como Malfoy se cachondea de mi, soy consciente de que me he comportado como una idiota, un hechizo creado por mortifagos no iba a ser suave.

Decido ignorar el comentario de Malfoy, mientras me arreglo frente al espejo: parece que haya corrido el maratón. Necesito una ducha.

-Como llegues así a Gryffindor comadreja se vuelve loco-el rubio me observa a través del espejo. El esta perfectamente bien, sin una marca ni un signo de cansancio. Fresco como una lechuga.

-Voy a ir al baño de los preceptos-mi mirada va sola hasta el espejo, donde encuentro la mirada gris del chico. Sonríe al entender mi proposición.

-Ir con cuidado chicos- la profesora también lo ha entendido.

-Tranquila, siempre lo hacemos con protección-le contesta Malfoy con sorna. La profesora chasquea la lengua, y tras recoger todo con un movimiento de varita sale del despacho. Ella y el rubio no se llevan bien.

-Me voy a ir yo antes, pondré los hechizos silenciadores, el ilocalizable y el repelente para que nadie vaya al baño mientras estemos dentro-el rubio me contesta con una nueva sonrisa, que le devuelvo sin poder evitarlo. Sin más salgo del despacho.

-cariño!- casi me caigo al suelo cuando veo a Ron dirigiéndose hacia mi

"_joder!"_

-¿que haces aquí?-intento no sonar brusca, no me hace ninguna gracia esto.

-Esperarte a que salgas, y tener nuestra noche especial...-sin que yo pueda hacer nada se acerca hasta mi, aprisionandome contra la pared, y comienza a besarme.

"_todo esto es por un polvo..."_

_-_cariño no me encuentro bien...-intento zafarme del pelirrojo.

-¿el idiota de Malfoy te ha hecho algo?-parece que ahora repara en mi aspecto sudoroso y débil.

-No tiene nada que ver con Malfoy, me dio una bajada de tensión...-Ron me observa con el ceño fruncido. Para una vez que no hemos hecho nada parece justo lo contrario, pero el pelirrojo no va a dudar de mi, no con Malfoy.

-¿que ha pasado para que te de la bajada de tensión?-el sigue empeñado en culpar al slytherin.

-Nada, fue por inhalar un ingrediente toxico, estuvimos haciendo pociones...-me muero por ir al baño de los preceptos.

"_voy yo al baño, deshazte del idiota de tu novio"_

El rubio sale del despacho, y como siempre nos dirige una mirada de superioridad acompañada de una mueca de asco. Cojo la mano de Ron para pararlo.

-No vale la pena-musito

-Idiota-dice con rabia, mientras le observa alejarse. Lo de la varita le ha calado muy hondo en su orgullo.

-Ron- hago que vuelva a mirarme de nuevo, cogiéndole de la cara- hoy cenamos en mi habitación y pasamos la noche juntos-me acerco a besarle de nuevo-ahora mismo no me encuentro bien.

-¿donde vas?- no se me ocurre nada, seguro que quiere venir conmigo. Opto por darle otro beso, esta vez un poco mas largo.

-Te veo luego-nos damos un ultimo beso, aprovechando el estado de atontamiento tras los besos salgo casi corriendo de allí.

[...]

Antes de entrar al baño lanzo los tres hechizos, por si Malfoy se ha olvidado de alguno. Conozco a Ron y es capaz de coger el mapa del merodeador para buscarme, no seria la primera vez.

Cuando paso dentro, me sorprendo al ver que en el banco de mármol que hay en el centro de las dos piscinas hay un par de albornoces y toallas perfectamente dobladas.

-Te esperaba más tarde- Malfoy ya esta metido en la piscina mas pequeña, bajo un gran chorro de agua, que rompe en su espalda.

-Ahora mismo irme con Ron era lo que menos me apetecía-digo muy sincera, empezando a desnudarme, lentamente. Me duele todo.

-¿seria disparatado que dejaras a comadreja?-suelto una carcajada.

-Hermione jamás dejaría a Ron Weasley, estaba profundamente enamorada de el...

-pero pueden pasar cosas para que una persona que creíamos perfecta deje de serlo

-Es un problema innecesario, dejar ahora a Ron me alejaría de Harry y eso definitivamente no es lo que quiero-miro a Malfoy fijamente-¿sabes dar masajes?

-No sabes que hacer para que te ponga las manos encima eh!-comenta divertido desde la piscina.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano estaremos haciéndolo, pero ahora te estoy preguntando por masajes, me duele la espalda.

Ante mi congratulación, Malfoy sale de la piscina, complemente desnudo y se acerca hasta mi, que estoy sentada en el banco de mármol. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no apartar mi mirada de sus ojos. Doy un pequeño suspiro cuando se tapa con una toalla.

-prepárate para gozar Granger- me hace una seña para que me tumbe boca abajo en el suelo, el se coloca a horcajadas a la altura de mi trasero. Siento un cosquilleo cuando me quita el sujetador, y comienza a pasar sus manos por mi espalda.

-¿No debería de haber hecho efecto el contrahechizo?- el dolor es bastante grande.

-No es bastante efectivo, ya te dije que no lo probaras...

-Me duele todo-musito fastidiada.

-En unos días se te pasará, afortunadamente no te lo lance con intensidad.

-¿sino que hubiese pasado?

-El dolor no remitiría y se convertiría en algo crónico...-me mantengo en silencio durante unos segundos, analizando las palabras del rubio. Los hechizos de los mortifagos son efectivos, y sobretodo, destructivos. No puedo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito cuando aprieta cierta parte de mi espalda, muy cerca de mis riñones.

-A la próxima te lo pensaras, no?-Malfoy disminuye la presión, y sus manos simplemente pasan rozando con sus yemas toda mi espalda, causándome una sensación muy placentera. Como no esta pegado a mi, puedo en un rápido movimiento ponerme boca arriba, atrapar su nuca y hacer que nos besemos.

-No me has dejado terminar-dice entre besos, cubriendo con sus manos mis pechos, causando que arquee la espalda del escalofrío que ha recorrido toda mi espalda con su contacto.

-Eres jodidamente irresistible-ya estoy completamente embriagada con su roce, y solamente puedo pensar en el momento que lo tenga dentro de mi.

**0000000000000000000000000**

De todas las formas,posturas y después de besos de todos los colores y sabores, no tengo mas remedio que salir de la piscina y tras secarme, comenzar a vestirme.

-¿No te animas a un ultimo round?-Malfoy me lanza una mirada lujuriosa desde la piscina. Es insaciable. Por mucho que me apetezca un maratón de sexo con el, tengo que continuar con mi vida como novia de Ron, y amiga de Harry Potter.

-Tengo que irme ya- estoy terminando de abrocharme la camisa, ante la atenta mirada de la serpiente.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si necesitas mas masajes...

-¿sabes que pareces un gigolo barato?-suelto una carcajada, y le observo divertida- también podemos tomar unos whiskies y hablar de cuando yo tenga una mansión el doble de grande de tu casa y te contratare como mayordomo-Ahora el que suelta una carcajada es el.

-Sigue soñando-dice de forma prepotente, muy a lo Malfoy.

-Ya veremos...-le dirijo una ultima sonrisa, antes de coger mi mochila y salir de allí, sintiéndome tremendamente relajada.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Reviews! mañana actualizo el capitulo y comento algo más =) besos,

Edin**  
><strong>


	9. Un mismo objetivo

**Chicos tengo twitter!** Agregadme todos aquellos que queráis: **EdinFF**

Me encantan las redes sociales y creo que son una herramienta genial para informarse, comunicar y a la vez conocer a gente super interesante. No lo dudéis y agregadme! En el perfil comentaré como van las actualizaciones y locuras mentales mias en general. Vamos a ver como funciona el experimento! =)**  
><strong>

**Capitulo 9. Un mismo objetivo**

Me sorprendo al llegar a la sala común y ver a mi lechuza, esperándome sobre un apoyabrazos de un sofá. Cuando me ve vuela hasta mi. Cojo el pergamino que hay en su pierna:

_Querido hijo,_

_McHall acaba de comunicar de forma publica que tu y Granger tenéis encuentros. Hemos hecho una reunión de reconocimiento con ella hace unos minutos._

_Nott casi se atraganta cuando lo ha escuchado, parece ser que también dio ordenes a su hijo de que sedujera a la sangresucia. Muy bien hijo, he de felicitarte. Tus esfuerzos van a ayudarnos a recuperar nuestra posición en el mundo mágico. Cuéntanos cualquier novedad con Granger, y cuidado con Theodore,_

_Tus padres._

Voy a mi habitación y respondo en un trozo de pergamino:

_Todo va perfectamente padre. Abrazos,_

_Draco_

No tengo nada más que decir, parece ser que me he marcado un tanto frente a Nott y los mortifagos, que ahora siguen impresionados con las nuevas facetas de la leona, capaz de ser la perfecta novia de Ron Weasley para sacar información y tener un romance con Draco Malfoy a la vez sin ser descubierta, andan locos con emparentar a una impura con su sangre. Paradojas de la vida. Lo que antes hubiera supuesto el ser repudiado por todos ahora es un gran honor.

Ato el pergamino a la pata del animal, quien sale volando por mi ventana. Aprovecho que estoy solo para destruir el mensaje de mi padre.

-Draco!-Pansy irrumpe en mi habitación segundos mas tarde

_¿va borracha?_

-¿donde te habías metido cariño?-ya la tengo colgada del cuello

_whisky_

-Son las 9 de la noche y ya vas borracha- sonrío divertido mientras la cojo de la cintura para que no se caiga al suelo.

-Vamos a ir a Hogsmade a seguir la fiesta-continua la morena, que ha comenzado a besarme el cuello-¿has estado en el baño de los preceptos?hueles al gel de lavanda...

-Si-digo solamente-¿quien va a Hogsmade?

-Nott, Blaise y gente que quiere acabar la noche con nosotros-comienza a desabrocharme la camisa.

-¿te apunto a ti a mi lista Pansy?-la cojo de las manos y hago que se aleje un par de pasos de mi, aunque quisiera ahora mismo no puedo practicar sexo.

-Ponme la primera para hoy- sonríe de forma coqueta, y le dejo que se acerque a mi para que nos besemos durante unos minutos, lo que tarda Nott en venir a recogernos a la habitación.

**[...]**

-No me habías dicho que iban a estar los Gryffindor- le digo a Pansy, Nott a su lado parece encantado.

-Parece que vienen a celebrar el cumpleaños de Dean Thomas- dice Blaise. Mi mirada busca a la castaña, a quien no veo entre la gente.

_Estará con comadreja_

Me siento de alguna manera aliviado de no verla aquí, sabiendo que el padre de Nott esta por medio seguramente intentaría acercarse a ella sin demasiado cuidado, y eso puede acarrear malísimas consecuencias al grupo. Ya mas tranquilo me dispongo a disfrutar de la noche, hay muchas chicas dispuestas a hacerme pasar un buen rato esta noche.

**[...]**

Me despierto de buen humor, al final termine acostándome con Pansy. Es verdad eso de que quien insiste al final consigue lo que quiere.

-Pansy tenemos que ir a mi habitación- me incorporo en la cama, habíamos quedado para hacer una pequeña reunión. McHall nos van a informar de lo que se habló ayer en mi mansión. Estaremos presentes todos los Slytherin, sospechamos que puede estar preparándose algo gordo.

-Te echaba de menos Draco- Pansy esta de rodillas, detrás de mi, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Comienza a darme besitos en la espalda. Me resulta agradable, Pansy y yo tenemos una conexión especial. Sus manos acarician mi abdomen.

-Si no tuviéramos la reunión no te escapabas de este polvo mañanero- digo muy sincero.

-Podemos llegar un poco mas tarde...-se coloca frente a mi, y me dirige una picara sonrisa-queda todavía media hora-nos besamos de forma apasionada.

Mi resistencia dura exactamente lo que tarda Pansy en lanzarme sobre la cama y colocarse encima mio.

**888888888888888888**

Cuando abro los ojos y veo los doseles verdes casi me da un ataque al corazón.

_Joder!_

miro a mi derecha, no hay nadie en la cama. No se como pude terminar aceptando venir a la cama de Nott, estaba en Hogsmade, rodeada de todos mis amigos.

_Eres idiota_

-Hola?. Me quedo de piedra cuando escucho la voz de Pansy, me aferro a la sabana e intento no hacer ruido. Afortunadamente los doseles están corridos-te dije que no habrían empezado Draco.

_JODER!_

Mi corazón se vuelve completamente loco al escuchar la voz del rubio, voy a ser descubierta por las serpientes.

-¿que hacéis aquí?-ahora habla Nott, abriendo el dosel

-Hemos quedado con McHall ,no te acuerdas?

-ostia!-el chico se muestra sorprendido, pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que la sorpresa no es tal, quiere que me vean en la cama.

-¿quien hay en tu cama?-Malfoy también se ha dado cuenta del tono del chico. No hace falta que Nott le diga nada, tarda pocos segundos en terminar de correr el dosel y sorprenderme dentro- Granger...-musita observándome. Yo no se porque, pero no puedo mantenerle la mirada.

-¿cuando ha venido?-Nott sale de la cama y el dosel vuelve a su sitio, aprovecho para comenzar a vestirme.

-A ti que te importa.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño Nott, como la pillen por tus tonterías estamos jodidos-no puedo dejar de notar que parece enfadado.

-¿quien ha decidido que tu si puedes hacer tonterías, y los demás no?

-Haz lo que te de la gana pero no seas inconsciente, puedes jodernos a todos!

-que quieres saber,¿si se la he quitado a Weasley de los brazos?¿tu crees que yo soy gilipollas?

Abro el dosel y salgo de la cama.

-Ayer no estaba Ron en Hogsmade- Malfoy se gira hacia mi -Ron no se encontraba bien, estábamos invitados al cumpleaños de Dean- añado bajo su atenta mirada. Mi corazón parece que no quiere calmarse.

-No le tienes que dar ninguna explicación- dice Nott- somos mayorcitos y podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana.

-No,no podemos-digo yo muy seria- como se me relacione con vosotros, con los mortifagos se va todo a la mierda. Y tontear contigo en publico no es una buena manera de hacer que esto no ocurra.

-Nadie nos vio Hermione!

_¿hermione?_

-Para nada esta justificado lo que sucedió ayer, ahora me voy a mi casa-doy una rápida mirada a la habitación para ver si veo mi bolso.

-Si hay algo tuyo te lo haré llegar-dice el chico, quien se ha acercado hasta mi-ahora vete, yo me ocupo de Malfoy- susurra en mi oreja, haciéndome sentir muy incomoda.

-Hasta luego-salgo rápidamente de allí, sin atreverme a mirar a Malfoy, con una extraña sensación que no adivino a reconocer. No tengo tiempo de darle mas vueltas, tengo que salir pitando de la casa de las serpientes y ver hasta que punto hice ayer la idiota.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

-Que, te pensabas que ya lo tenias hecho eh?-Granger acaba de salir de la habitación, momento que aprovecha Nott para continuar, ahora si, hablando claro.

-como os haya visto gente estamos jodidos—no tengo nada de ganas de mantener esta conversación.

-Ayer me dijo mi padre que lo tuyo con Granger continuaba adelante, hablando abiertamente con la profesora que te acuestas con la sangresucia? eso no parece digno de un Malfoy...

-Esto no es ninguna competición Nott

-No digas tonterías, tienes ordenes de tu padre de casarte con ella!-abro mucho los ojos.

_Como coño se ha enterado?_

-Tu padre y el mio quieren lo mismo, y no creo que tu aventura con Granger sea casualidad...que no me chupo el dedo Draquito!

-Me dais asco sabéis?-había olvidado que Pansy estaba en la habitación- Discutiendo por la sangre sucia...

-Haz lo que quieras Nott, pero con cabeza-le miro fijamente a los ojos-mis encuentros con Granger han sido milimetricamente planeados, sin que exista ni la mas remota posibilidad de que alguien nos descubriese.

-Yo también soy muy cuidadoso...-por el bien de todos espero que así sea. Pero sus palabras pierden significado cuando aparece Blaise acompañado de Goyle, Crabbe y Daphne Greengrass.

-Hola- la rubia me dirige una bonita sonrisa, pero no puedo atenderla, prefiero disfrutar fulminando con la mirada a Nott, que ha estado a 3 minutos de que estos descubrieran a Hermione Granger en nuestra habitación, teniendo que dar muchas explicaciones. Ninguno de ellos, a excepción de Blaise, saben de la doble vida de Granger.

-Si, súper cuidadoso- niego con la cabeza

_gilipollas_

"_Malfoy. Necesito hablar contigo"_

tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que Granger esta intentando poner en contacto conmigo. No tengo mas remedio que contestarle.

"_¿estas enfadado conmigo?"_

habla antes de que diga yo nada.

"_depende de lo idiotas que fuerais ayer por la noche"_

"_nadie nos vio juntos, no fueron mas que miradas, roces casuales..."_

"_no hace falta que me des detalles"_

"_pensaba que los querías saber"_

…

"_cuando me iba a ir del bar, Nott se acercó y me propuso ir a su cuarto, rápido y al oído"_

…

"_no se porque cuando llegué al castillo me fui a slytherin, de verdad que no lo sé"_

Yo si que lo sé. Nott es capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se propone.

"_¿entonces nadie sospecha nada no?¿nadie te vio salir anoche de Gryffindor?"_

"_no"_

"_Granger"_

"_que"_

"_que sea la ultima vez que haces algo tan estúpido, si te relacionan con nosotros puede ser el fin"_

"_tranquilo, no volveré a acostarme con el"_

"_No te equivoques, me da igual que te acuestes con Nott, pero hazlo cuidando los detalles para que no te pillen"_

"_ok..."_

seguiría hablando con ella, pero creo que es suficiente. Me espero unos segundos por si dice algo más, pero no dice nada. Mejor, estoy cabreado. Además en ese momento aparece McHall por la puerta.

**888888888888888888**

Se que la he cagado, he puesto en riesgo todo por un calentón de un momento. Nunca había tenido la atención de chicos tan guapos, mis hormonas controlan mi cuerpo. No puedo dejar que vuelva a suceder. He tenido suerte esta vez.

Cuando he llegado a la habitación no había nadie, he podido ducharme y cambiarme con tranquilidad y sin levantar sospechas. He sentido la necesidad de hablar con Malfoy, le veia demasiado preocupado con el tema de que nos pudieran haber visto. Esta claro que Nott no me ha despertado para que pudiera verme el rubio allí, y esto no me da buena espina.

Tengo que dejar estos pensamientos de lado, Ginny Weasley se cruza en mi camino de entrada a la sala común. Tengo que meterme en el papel. Sonrío de manera encantadora, como si me alegrara muchísimo de verla.

-Hola Herms!- su voz suena realmente molesta- mañana de biblioteca?- lógicamente he imbocado mi uniforme y me he cambiado en una sala cercana a Slytherin. Mi aspecto es perfecto.

-Si- digo solamente-He vuelto antes para almorzar con tu hermano.

Ginny se queda pensando unos segundos.

-Ron esta con Harry en el jardín- seguramente haya ido a buscarme, pero con todos los hechizos no se acordará de que quería encontrarme.

-Vamos entonces,no?- se lo pongo más fácil

-SI, claro- sonríe, y me coge del brazo. Juntas salimos de la sala común

**88888888888888888888888**

-Tengo una gran noticia que daros- McHall capta la atención de todos, está realmente emocionada- Vais a ser enviados a los grupos de entrenamiento de Rumania.

_Esto si que no me lo esperaba_

Compartimos miradas de autentica alegría, es un honor para cualquier mortifago ser enviado allí. Es donde se entrena la elite, los mejores brujos y brujas.

- Pero no podéis ir todos- No podía ser todo tan bonito- se han elegido a cinco personas, estaréis fuera 8 días, recibiréis una magnifica formación que al volver tendréis que enseñar a los que se han quedado aquí- todos escuchamos en un silencio tenso, esperando que diga quienes son las cinco personas que van a ir.

-Los ocho días que estaréis fuera, vendrán a Hogwarts otros mortifagos que se harán pasar por vosotros, con garantías, van a ser entrenados para la infiltración

_McHall me ha mirado. Voy a ir_

-¿Cuando será?- Pansy no se ha podido contener. Todos agradecemos que haya preguntado

-El Lunes que viene, probablemente a las 16.00pm. Aprovecharemos que es es san valentín y la gente estará ocupada- En poco mas de una semana- Haréis el intercambio en la sala de los menesteres, con el armario.

-¿Y quien va a ir?- Pansy continua preguntando. McHall sonríe antes de responder, le encanta ser el centro de atención.

- Chambers, Summerby, Zabini, Parkinson y Malfoy

_lo sabia_

Pansy a mi lado a dado un salto y se ha abrazado con Blaise. Les observo sonriente. Nott, sentado enfrente mio no puede ocultar el malestar que le ha producido no ser elegido para ir a Rumania

- Nott, tu serás el encargado de vigilar que vaya todo bien con los infiltrados. Es momento de que todos los mortifagos estéis unidos. El sábado habrá una reunión con todas las personas, de todas las casas- me mira significativamente- También Gryffindor- Acaba de lanzar la bomba, las mandíbulas de Greengrass, Goyle y Crabbe han caído al suelo por la sorpresa

- Va a ser divertido- comenta Pansy soltando una carcajada, disfrutando de la situación.

- ¿Gryffindor?- Pregunta Daphne sorprendida- Tenemos a gente en Gryffindor?

- Si- contesta solamente McHall - Decir el nombre ahora no es prudente, seréis informados un par de horas antes de la reunión- McHall toma de nuevo la palabra- El sábado os reuniréis todos los de vuestra casa, los cuatro Ravenclaw, cinco Hufflepuff y la persona de Gryffindor, ya concretaremos la hora.

**88888888888888888888**

Bueno bueno, por un lado Hermione se ha dejado seducir por Nott aunque no parece demasiado contenta por como ha llevado el chico el asunto, que la ha expuesto claramente. Asi no, Nott :)

Por otro lado la actividad de los mortifagos continua, y van a mandar a Malfoy 8 días a Rumania! Pero bueno queda una semana para eso!

Disculpad el retraso, estoy en plenos exámenes y a mi cabecita loca le ha dado por crear otro fict, que espero pueda ver la luz pronto xD. Estoy fatal!

Bueno dejadme muchos reviews, que los contestaré encantada en cuanto tenga un ratillo! Un beso,

Edin


	10. Tanto para Slytherin

**Capitulo 10. Tanto para Slytherin**

En los últimos cinco días no me he atrevido a hablar con Malfoy, me da la sensación de que esta muy decepcionado con mi comportamiento, el tampoco se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. Ahora mismo voy a reunirme con el para comunicarle las indicaciones de Bellatrix, y no se como reaccionar cuando le vea. Mentiría si dijera que no tengo ganas de verlo. Dichoso el día en el que decidí acostarme con Nott.

Conforme me acerco a la sala, mis pasos se aceleran. Me recrimino a mi misma lo idiota de mi comportamiento, pero mi marcha no se aminora. Tengo que reprimir un quejido cuando abro la puerta de la sala y veo a Nott dentro, y no a Malfoy.

-¿Que haces aquí Nott?- este me dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Malfoy no ha podido venir, tenia otros planes.

- Sigue enfadado,no?

"¿que hago yo hablando con Nott sobre esto?"

-¿enfadado porque?¿porque nos acostamos?-pregunta el chico divertido-¿tu no has tenido ningún problema,no?-no puedo dejar de notar que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, pero alejo esa imagen de mi cabeza rápidamente.

-No, ninguno-me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Bueno, ¿has hablado con bella?-me observa con curiosidad.

-Todo esta yendo bien, tenemos orden de seguir entrenando y seguir con nuestra vida en Hogwarts con normalidad.

-¿Nada más?-parece decepcionado.

-Bellatrix me pregunta más que de lo que ella me dice, de lo que pasa en las reuniones de mortifagos seguro que sabéis vosotros mas que yo-le miro a los ojos-el otro día cuando estaba yo en tu habitación ibais a tener una reunión con McHall, ¿de que iba?

-El sábado que viene habrá una reunión, y tu también vendrás

-¿Yo?- pregunto confundida. Aquí en Hogwarts nunca he tenido una reunión con alguien mas que no fuera Draco

- Parece que quieren que nos unamos más, que a parte de nosotros cuatro todos los demás sepan que estas con nosotros. Será para dar confianza- me da la sensación de que me oculta algo

-Se me hace súper extraño tener una conversación de mas de tres palabras contigo-digo muy sincera- siempre he pensado que eras gilipollas.

-Ahora estamos en el mismo bando,no?-el chico se acerca y se sienta junto a mi,aprovecho para preguntarle sobre el otro día.

-¿tu querías que ellos me viesen en tu cama?-Nott frunce el ceño, extrañado por la pregunta-no me digas que no, se que estarías mintiéndome.

El chico me observa por unos segundos, seguramente pensado la respuesta.

-Vaya, me has dejado sin palabras...

-Podre parecer tonta e ingenua pero no lo soy-le sonrío con suficiencia, muy a lo Malfoy- pero no acierto a adivinar porque querías que me vieran en tu cama.

-Lo hice para joder a Malfoy- ahora la que frunce el ceño soy yo.

-¡te acostaste conmigo para joder a Malfoy?

-No-dice enseguida-me acosté contigo porque quería, no te desperté antes porque quería que supiera que nos habíamos acostado.

-porque-pregunto en un susurro

-se cree que es especial, de vez en cuando hay que bajarle a la tierra-la contestación de Nott me parece una mamarrachez.

-Los hombres sois gilipollas

-Mas gilipollas sois vosotras por hacernos tanto caso- sonrío ante el comentario-pero es imposible que no nos peleemos por vosotras...

"estos slytherin se las saben todas"

me bajo del alfeizar antes de que Nott se lance sobre mi, no quiero ser la chica con la que uno al otro se demuestran quien es mas macho. No voy a participar en algo así, por muy guapo que sea Theo.

-Me voy-anuncio dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿ya?-el chico tenia otros planes, y yo también. Afirmo con la cabeza, y tras despedirme con la mano salgo de la sala, sintiéndome muy orgullosa de mis palabras y de mi comportamiento con el tema Nott.

"Malfoy"

No me paro a pensar que hago llamándole, cuando Nott me ha dicho que estaba ocupado.

"¿algún problema?"

sonrío sin poder evitarlo cuando oigo su voz en mi mente.

"¿porque no has venido tu?¿pasa algo?"

"Nott me pidió ir el"

"¿donde estas?"

"ocupado"

"Tengo whisky de fuego y toda la tarde libre"

"que te hace pensar que eso cambiara mi opinión"

Malfoy es un cabezota

"Estaré en la sala de los menesteres, ya sabes lo que hacer para encontrarme"

"Si, pensar en un sitio donde poder follar sin ser descubierto"

"oh, Malfoy cortas cualquier atmósfera de seducción y romanticismo"

"¿no le has dicho a Nott que vaya contigo?"

"como sigas voy a pensar que estas celoso" me divierte un montón esta situación. surrealista total.

"ni lo sueñes Granger"

"me dijiste que te llamara cuando te necesitara, es lo que estoy haciendo"

"vale, ya te has humillado lo suficiente"

"gilipollas"

"te veo en un rato, espero que lo del whisky sea verdad"

sonrío sin poder evitarlo, me dirijo rápidamente a la sala de los menesteres, tengo que preparar el hielo para que el whisky este mas rico.

**888888888888888888**

Ella pide y yo obedezco como una marioneta. Pero simplemente el echo que haya dejado a Nott tirado y me haya llamado a mi merece que vaya a la sala de los menesteres. Siento que me necesita a mi, y no a el.

Que te jodan Nott

Tardaré todavía 20 minutos en ponerme en camino, no le voy a dar el gusto de que piense que estoy desesperado por verla, aunque desde el Domingo he querido hablar con ella.

Mi padre se puso furioso cuando, a través del mismo Nott senior le llegó la noticia de que Granger había pasado la noche con Theo. Lo de pelear se lo dejo a ellos, no pienso darle la satisfacción de entrar en su juego. Esta mierda solo puede perjudicarnos.

La encuentro sentada en un sofá de cuero, copa en mano. No puedo ignorar la sonrisa que ha aparecido en su cara cuando me ha visto.

-Pensaba que ibas a dejarme tirada- Me divierte comprobar la ansiedad con la que Granger me había estado esperando.

-Soy un hombre de palabra- digo solamente, sirviéndome una copa.

-Tu tía parecía más emocionada de lo normal- La noticia no me sorprende, nos van a enviar a los grupos de entrenamiento, el ataque a Hogwarts no va a tardar en producirse.

-No descartaría que el ataque se produjera en pocas semanas- Dice sin expresión alguna

-¿Potter no ha encontrado nada nuevo?- Me siento enfrente de ella, en un sillón comodisimo.

-Creen que están sobre la pista de otro horrorcrux, pero no es más que una trampa.

-¿Por eso no estaba Potter en el castillo?- No ha ido a ninguna clase hoy

-Si

-¿Como que comadreja no ha ido con el?¿No ha querido poner su miserable vida en juego?- Granger me contó que en la ultima aventura le había prohibido ir para protegerla.

Una extraña sonrisa, triste, aparece en su rostro

-Me hubiera gustado ir la verdad

-Tendría gracia que murieras intentando ver como Potter vuelve a fallar

-Sabes de sobra que eso no es posible- bebe un sorbo de su vaso- hubiera sido muy divertido ver cuando destruyera el artefacto y nada ocurriera. Volvería destrozado- Disfruta imaginándolo

-Brindemos por ello!-Juntamos las copas en el aire, y nos miramos a los ojos mientras bebemos.

-¿Que has hecho estos días?

-Nada especial, aunque paree ser que el hechizo de confusión no funciona demasiado bien

-Tampoco era de los más efectivos

-¿Todavía te duele la espalda?- pregunto extrañado cuando veo que hace una mueca al estirarse a coger la botella. Se la acerco con un golpe de varita.

-No demasiado

-Lo que no quieres es pedirme un masaje, no?- por la cara que pone acabo de dar en el clavo.

-No quiero que te crezcas tan pronto- sonrío complacido

-Luego te daré un masaje, total por el mismo precio

-Idiota- Musita ya con la copa llena

-Gracias

-Nott me ha dicho que quería que me vieras en su cama- estoy a punto de escupir el whisky, pero logro tragarlo de golpe-¿en que momento me he convertido en un objeto para que tu y tu amigo peleéis sobre quien es mas macho?- parece una reflexión en voz alta, pero me mira en busca de una respuesta.

-Es el quien decidió que quería acostarse contigo, pregúntale a el- Me encojo de hombros- Yo no hablo sobre con quien me acuesto y con quien no.

-Pero el sabia de nuestros encuentros...

-Tenia sospechas, y por A o por B terminó enterándose

-En nuestro entorno- Añado cuando veo su expresión de miedo

-¿Tu padre sabe que me acuesto contigo?- otra vez que estoy a punto de escupir el whisky

-¿Que tiene que ver aquí mi padre?- pregunto confundido

-No sé- se encoje de hombros- Me resulta divertido pensar como se lo puede haber tomado- sonríe como una niña pequeña.

_si ella supiera_

-Aunque no te lo creas tengo total libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera.

-No, no me lo creo- dice divertida, apurando su copa- También supongo que ahora la situación es distinta, aunque sigo siendo una sangresucia soy la amiga traidora de Harry Potter- se rasca la nariz de manera graciosa- Igual hasta le parece bien!- suelta una pequeña carcajada.

_es lista, muy lista_

-Deja de decir tonterías- aunque sea gracioso escucharla divagar, también es muy inquietante ver como se aproxima a la verdad.

-No creo que sean tonterías, si te llegas a acostar conmigo antes de todo esto ahora mismo no estarías vivo.

_Posiblemente_

-Aunque ahora tu padre pensará que soy una furcia!

_como si eso le importara..._

No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Esta preocupada de verdad.

-Mi padre no se preocupa lo más mínimo por ti- mentira- Deja de preocuparte tu por el

-También me da igual, sabes?, era por divertirnos un rato hablando!

-¿Como te va con Weasley?

-Bien, supongo. El esta muy contento- pone cara de asco, haciéndome reír de nuevo- EL otro día quería que nos fuéramos a París.

-¡A Paris?- comadreja puede ser muy ridículo

-Vimos una película, y se desarrollaba en París. Dije que me encantaba y propuso que podíamos ir- me mira significativamente.¿tu crees que hubiese dejado a Ron con detalles como estos?

-Calla, voy a vomitar

-¿Que es lo más bonito que has hecho por una mujer?

-Preguntas cosas estúpidas- digo enseguida, no pienso contestar.

-SI, supongo que hacerte esta pregunta a ti es algo estúpido

-Supones bien

Nos mantenemos unos segundos en silencio. Ella parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te apetece ese masaje?- Me levanto del sofá y le ofrezco mi mano para que se levante.

- La ultima pregunta no te ha gustado eh- toma mi mano, sonriente.

**8888888888888888**

Estoy a punto de caer dormida con las manos de Malfoy recorriendo mi espalda. Sus dedos tienen un efecto anestesiaste sobre mi piel. Delicioso.

-¿Vas a ir a Hogsmade luego?- La voz de Malfoy me despierta de mi estado de trance

-No creo

- Mejor

-¿Por que?

-Vamos a interrogar a algunas personas del pueblo e igual pasan cosas.

-¿Como que pasan cosas?

-Depende de la información que recojamos. Estamos buscando un topo.

-No tengo noticia de nada de eso

-Esta claro que a vosotros no os lo cuentan todo

-¿Sospecháis de alguien?

-Adela, la camarera del Oblidiatte. Era muy amiga de Snape.

-Nunca la he visto por la orden

-Es bueno saberlo

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio.

-Cuéntame algo en cuanto acabéis. Quiero saberlo

-Ok, te pasaré nombres. Así puedes investigar por tu lado

-Perfecto- como si fuera una señal Malfoy detiene el masaje y lo transforma en caricias.

_como el otro día_

Me giro para quedar cara a cara con el. Me encanta mirarle a los ojos, tan de cerca, casi nariz con nariz.

-¿No me harás una foto ni nada para enseñársela a Nott, verdad?

-No hace falta que le enseñe ninguna foto- contesta justo antes de que empecemos a besarnos.

Lentamente nuestras lenguas se acarician, como si estuvieran reconociéndose. Lentamente pero con fuerza. No puedo evitar lanzar un gemido por el cumulo de sensaciones.

**88888888888888888888888**

-¿Como haces para que la comadreja no sospeche que se la pegas con otro?-me encojo de hombros y giro la cabeza para cruzarme con su mirada gris.

-hoy es Viernes, siempre se tira todo el día con los chicos, jugando al quidditch. Hasta la hora de cenar no me echara de menos...-Malfoy suelta una carcajada.

-No me lo puedo creer-musita chasqueando la lengua-el otro día vino a recogerte,¿no se le ocurre ir a la biblioteca a recogerte?

-Lo tengo controlado

-Hechizo repelente,no?-adivina-realmente no tienes corazón Granger. Siento el impulso de acercarme hasta quedar pegada a el, todavía completamente desnudos dentro de una cama maravillosa, cubiertos con una sabana de seda negra. Pongo mi pierna por encima de su abdomen y mi mano va directa a sus pectorales.-¿me ves con pinta de oso de peluche?-pregunta divertido cuando comprueba que mas que una insinuación o una caricia estoy preparándome para relajarme un rato abrazada a el.

-Shhhh- no quiero romper este momento, sienta tan bien que no puede ser malo.

-Te estas volviendo una ñoña Granger...

-Tu eres el mismo imbécil no sufras- sonrio ante la ocurrencia, y me congratulo de lo que acabo de decir.

-El imbécil a quien te abrazas sin pedir permiso...

-No te hagas el duro, nadie esta mirando-decido adornar mis palabras con un pequeño beso en los labios, aprovechando que se había girado para hablarme, parece calmarse. Pero el atrapa mi cabeza entre sus manos y transforma ese beso en principio inocente en una lucha encarnizada de nuestras lenguas por tomar el control.

-Debí suponer que esto pasaría de nuevo-comento divertida mientras la sabana vuela por el aire y Malfoy se coloca encima mio para seguir con un ritual de deliciosos besos y caricias.

**888888888888888888**

Lo de Granger se esta volviendo agradable. Hemos conectado bien y pasamos grandes momentos juntos. Uno de los mejores momentos de la semana es cuando estoy con ella.

Cuando entro a la habitación Blaise y Nott ya están preparados, esperándome.

-Siento el retraso- disfruto con la mirada del castaño. Sabe que he estado con ella, y que no tiene nada que hacer.

-¿Le darás a tu padre las buenas noticias, no?- Esta que echa chispas.

-Llevo mese acostándome con Granger, antes de que a mi padre y al tuyo se les ocurriera la idea de lanzarnos a competir por ella.

-Draco Malfoy chuleando por acostarse con Hermione Granger, lo nunca visto...

Ignoro las palabras de Theo, es puro despecho. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos

**888888888888**

En el momento que entro a la sala común, me sorprendo al ver a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Seamus están reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Deben de estar comentando la misión fallida de Harry. Me preparo mentalmente para parecer triste cuando me diga que no era un horrorcrux.

-Cariño!- Ron viene a mi encuentro, con una gran sonrisa. Esta emocionado- Hay noticias!

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto sorprendida, intentando digerir la información. No puede ser que tenga que ver con la misión de Harry.

- Hemos conseguido infiltrar a una persona en los mortifagos!

_QUE!_

-A quien?- pregunto asustada

_no puede ser_

-Atrapamos a Blaise y Dean se cambió por el. Ahora mismo nos acaba de decir que van a ir a una misión en Hogsmade.

-¿Cuando decidisteis hacer algo así?- La voz me sale mas aguda de lo habitual. Esto no estaba planeado. Y puede irse todo a la mierda

-Tranquila cariño- Ron pasa su brazo por detrás de mi cintura- Ojoloco nos dió el visto bueno. Fue mi idea. Harry sonríe también, aunque de manera menos entusiasta.

Ahora mismo quiero saber de que va eso de la infiltración, pero tengo que preguntar por la misión de Harry, su mirada me lo está pidiendo.

-¿Como ha ido Harry?

-Mal, no era un horrorcrux- Ginny le mira compungida, aprovecha para cogerle del brazo y acariciarle como si fuera un perrito.

-Pero el día de hoy todavía puede arreglarse!- El afán de protagonismo del pelirrojo devuelven la atención al tema que importa. Necesito más información

-¿Cuando lo habéis hecho?- A cada segundo que pasa tengo más claro que su plan pierde fuerza por todas partes.

- Lleva 10 minutos con ellos

-Van a saber que habeís infiltrado a Dean- Claramente van a pillarlo, ni sin mi ayuda saldría adelante- No entiendo como ojobuho os ha dejado actuar.

-No tienen por que darse cuenta- chasqueo la lengua.

-Estáis mal de la cabeza- Voy a decirselo a Malfoy

"Malfoy"

"Que quieres. Estoy camino de Hogsmade"

"No hagáis nada. Blaise es Dean Thomas"

"No me jodas"

"Si"

"Si habéis hablado de mi tenéis que borrarle la memoria"

"Era lo primero que iba a hacer. Gracias"

"Ten cuidado"

¿Que coño acabo de hacer? Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a Gryffindor con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, que continúan congratulándose de su gran idea.

**8888888888888**

acabo la comunicación con Granger e inmediatamente le lanzo un hechizo desmemoriante a Thomas, para después paralizarle. El no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-¿que coño pasa contigo?-me pregunta alterado Nott, apuntándome con la varita.

-Este no es Blaise- el castaño se acerca a el, para comprobar que lo que digo es verdad.

-¿como te has dado cuenta?

-Granger- contesto solamente, levantando el cuerpo paralizado del que pensábamos que era nuestro amigo.

-¿que hacemos con el?

-Vamos a ir a visitar a Potter, le preguntaremos donde esta Blaise...

-¿estas seguro?

realmente no podemos hacer otra cosa, una vez despierto Dean sabríamos que esto ha sido cosa de Potter, pues nos adelantamos y les damos en todos los morros.

-Vamos entonces-nos ponemos en camino de Gryffindor, llevando a Blaise flotando. Con mucho cuidado de no cruzarnos con nadie. mucha gente sospecha de nosotros, no debemos montar ningún numerito innecesario.

-¿sabemos la contraseña?-buena pregunta de mi amigo-esta muy bien eso de ir y darles un poco de miedo, pero si no podemos entrar lo tenemos mal.

"Granger"

"¿ha pasado algo?"

"todo esta controlado, necesito la contraseña de tu casa"

"para que"

"Adivínalo"

"no se te ocurra venir a Gryffindor"

"con tu ayuda o sin ella voy a entrar a Gryffindor para devolverle a tus amigos al cerdo de Dean"

"que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo"

"vale, la contraseña"

"bosque verde"

"gracias"

-ya la tenemos

**88888888888888888888888**

-Y cual es el plan?- Ya más tranquila, voy a averiguar los detalles, han llegado lejos, algo habrán hecho bien.

- Esta tarde escuché con las orejas extensibles a Nott y Zabbinni hablar sobre "la misión de esta noche"

"descuido garrafal de Nott y Zabbinni"

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillan, de aquí a unos minutos volverán a brillar, pero seguramente porque estará llorando. Toma aire y sigue hablando.

- Luego vimos a Zabbinni solo en el pasillo, Harry acababa de volver de su misión y pensamos que era una especie de señal, no podíamos dejar escapar la oportunidad.

"No está mal pensado"

- Paralizamos a Zabbinni, bueno ya sabes lo que sigue- Ron sonríe, exultante.

-¿Habéis utilizado la multijugos?

-Si, pero tiene varias dosis para que esté todo el tiempo que necesite.

-¿No sabremos nada hasta que vuelva?- Deberían de haber ideado alguna forma de comunicación, es algo básico para pasar información al momento.

-Era demasiado arriesgado

_Otro magnifico plan del niño que vivió y sus secuaces. De autentica pena_

Definitivamente no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme

**8888888888888888888888888**

tardaríamos casi media hora en llegar a Gryffindor sin cruzarnos con nadie, sabemos conjuros para ocultar cuerpos pero la mayoría perpetuos, no nos valen para este caso. Cuando estamos en la puerta de la casa de Potter tengo ganas de tirarle a su amigo a la cabeza.

Decidimos volver a la consciencia a Dean cuando el cuadro se cierra detrás de nosotros, Nott le coge del brazo.

-No te muevas-le amenaza con la varita en la espalda-vamos a ver a tu amigo Poty. Dean que esta desconcertado, en el cuerpo de Blaise, esta mas preocupado en observarse mientras camina hacia delante sin preocuparse de nada mas.

Cuando entramos en la mogrosa sala comun de los leones todo el mundo nos observa y se escuchan exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¿donde esta Potter?-pregunto, buscándole con la mirada. No esta en la sala común.

-No puedes estar aquí- aparece el tipico leoncito valiente detrás de un sillón. Yo le miro con aburrimiento, y vuelvo a preguntar por Potter.

Como si le hubiese invocado, y como yo esperaba aparece el trío dorado por la escalera.

-¿que haceís aquí?-pregunta cararajada con una sonrisa.

_Patetico_

-Os traemos a vuestro amigo- Nott señala a quien a vista de todos es Blaise Zabbini-¿que os pensáis, que nos chupamos el dedo?

-No somos amigos de serpientes- aquí la contribución del pobretón

-vale- sonrío y ante su atenta mirada hago que el cuerpo de Blaise vuelva a la forma de Dean Thomas- ahora decirnos donde esta Blaise- cojo de la capucha de la túnica a Dean para evitar que se escape.

-Y no digáis que esto lo hemos hecho nosotros...-Nott parece que le quita la palabra de la boca a comadreja.

-Yo no tengo prisa, verdad Thomas?-sonrío al chico, que sigue desconcertado. A cada segundo de silencio de Potter, soy un poquito mas feliz.

**888888888888888888**

Ahora comprendo la idea de Malfoy, esto ha sido un tanto a su favor y un golpe psicológico tremendo a Harry y a Ron. Observo al rubio, quien esta disfrutando como un enano de la situación. Ni Harry ni Ron saben que hacer. Esta claro que tengo que intervenir.

-Malfoy- le llamo, este me mira con curiosidad desde el sofá- salgamos de aquí- mucha gente esta mirando.

-Granger, contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina-esto se lo recordare mas tarde

-Si, salgamos todos de aquí- Harry interviene

-Yo aquí estoy muy cómodo- dice ahora Nott con una gran sonrisa-¿que, tienes miedo a que los leoncitos se den cuenta de lo cutre que puedes llegar a ser?

-Este no es lugar para tratar este asunto-añado mirando a las dos serpientes.

-No tiene mayor misterio- Malfoy se levanta del sofá y abre los brazos- Aquí el trío dorado de Hogwarts idolatrado por su gran ingenio y valentía han raptado a nuestro amigo Blaise Zabbini, le han arrancado un par de pelos y el resultado es Dean Thomas en un magnifico uniforme de Slytherin.

-todo con la intención de espiarnos...quizás así os dabais cuenta de lo bien que nos lo pasamos-añade Nott- ahora queremos a nuestro amigo de vuelta, tan solo eso- se encoge de hombros de manera inocente.

-No contaban con que nos daríamos cuenta del cambiazo...-Malfoy esta disfrutando como un niño.

-Si nos decís donde esta Blaise nos iremos- Harry y Ron están completamente perdidos, ahora solo se puede bajar la cabeza y aceptar la derrota.

-Esta en mi habitación-hablo de nuevo, Harry y Ron me fulminan con la mirada, pero no tenemos otra salida, ellos también lo saben aunque su orgullo les ciegue.

-Venga, pues tráelo -Malfoy sonríe satisfecho

-cuando le digamos que ha estado en el cuarto de la sangresucia creo que preferiría seguir durmiendo-ambos se ríen, lo que provoca que Ron corra para pelarse con ellos.

_Todo lo arregla a golpes ¬¬_

Afortunadamente Harry corre a cogerle de los hombros. Malfoy y Nott rompen en carcajadas. Esbozo una sonrisa, durante un instante, observando la escena. Esto les va a hundir.

-Vamos a mi habitación- me hago oír entre los gritos, la gente en la sala común esta completamente desconcertada y ya mirando la escena con descaro. Yo me pongo en marcha a mi cuarto. Ya dentro abro el dosel de mi cama, donde esta dormido Blaise. Ajeno a todo el lío que se ha montado. Me siento al borde de la cama, a esperar que aparezcan.

Tardarían varios minutos en aparecer, pero como ya sabia terminan subiendo.

-Hombre!miralo! Durmiendo en la cama de Granger!-Malfoy ríe de nuevo y se acerca a su amigo, que tarda dos segundos en ser despertado por el rubio con un hechizo que ninguno escuchamos.

Nott esta mirando con curiosidad mi habitación, aunque estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que entra a una habitación de mi casa.

-Ahora iros de aquí- les digo, señalando la puerta. Harry y Ron están demasiado avergonzados y frustrados como para decir nada

-Ha sido un placer- Malfoy me dirige una sonrisa, de las de verdad, antes de centrarse en ayudar a levantar a un desconcertado Blaise.

-Esta se la contare a mis hijos y a mis nietos- Nott le ayuda, entre risas.

Sin más, salen de la habitación. Hoy me espera una noche dura.

- No os puedo dejar solos- pagaría por haberme poder ido con las serpientes, esta noche se lo pasarán bien- Os dije que era un mal plan.

Harry y Ron mi miran como dos cachorritos heridos. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no echarme a reír aquí mismo. Les sonrío de forma compasiva.

_Idiotas_

**888888888888888888**

Bueno, bueno, bueno! primero de todo deciros que aunque bien es cierto que el fict esta terminado hay un par de momentos en los que falta algo por escribir y este era uno de ellos. Estoy de exámenes y no tengo casi tiempo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena! 12 hojas, no está mal ^^

Respecto al capitulo es bien completito, por un lado Hermione parece ser que se da cuenta que lo de Nott no tuvo ni pies ni cabeza y vuelve a los brazos de su confidente y amante preferido que no es otro que Draco Malfoy. Vemos un poquito más como pasan información, y como en unos pocos minutos logran tumbar un plan de la orden, que si no fuera porque Hermione es mortifaga hubiera salido adelante sin problemas. La moral de los Gryffindor podréis imaginar como se ha quedado: por los suelos. Ha sido divertido escribirlo :D

Gracias por leer, y os lo agradeceré todavía mas si me dejáis un bonito review xD. Un beso,

Edin


	11. Entre la espada y la pared

Mis queridos lectores! Os debo una disculpa, pero como ya aclaré tras la actualización de mi otro fict, he estado de exámenes hasta hace unos días y con el portátil sin cargador. Hasta que no he estado libre de exámenes no he podido ir a comprarme otro y terminar el capitulo, que lo tenia escrito a medias, pero ahora ya vuelvo a la normalidad y seguiré actualizando todos los domingos, a excepción a lo mejor de alguno que no tenga el capitulo terminado o esté por ahí de vacaciones. Os iré informando!

**Chicos tengo twitter!** Agregadme todos aquellos que queráis: **EdinFF**

Sin mas dilación os dejo con el capitulo 11, 13 hojas! Disfrutad y al final dejad review!

**Capitulo 11: Entre la espada y pared**

Las ultimas horas han sido un suplicio. Escuchar a Harry y Ron llorar como si fueran dos niñas tenia gracia la primera hora, después de eso se volvió insoportable, no me resultó nada complicado entristecerme, por pura desesperación y aburrimiento.

Nadie se ha cruzado con ningún Slytherin desde entonces, deben de estar todavía celebrándolo fuera del castillo. La situación en Gryffindor está más tensa que nunca, lo sucedido ha calado hondo en el estado de animo de la mayoría. La gente no va a dejar de pensar que Harry es una especie de Dios por un incidente aislado, pero si que están preocupados por la preparación y técnicas de las serpientes. He escuchado todo tipo de teorías sobre como supieron de la infiltración de Dean, desde artefactos de escucha instalados en nuestra sala común, y que han estado buscando, hasta una teoría demasiado retorcida que supone pociones y maldiciones imperdonables. Cualquier razón vale para tapar que Harry y compañía tienen menos talento que yo como cantante.

-Herm- Ron aparece en la sala común, despeinado y con grandes ojeras. Debería de haberme marchado a la biblioteca, ahora tendré que aguantar otra sesión de consuelo. Y estoy saturada. Le recibo con una cálida sonrisa, el me besa tímidamente en los labios para después sentarse a mi lado.

-He estado dándole vueltas a lo sucedido con Malfoy y compañía.

"Nadie lo diría..."

-Cariño creo que es momento de que pasemos página, esto solo os está haciendo daño- Otra sesión de locas teorías no por favor.

-¿Crees que podamos tener un topo en Gryffindor?-pregunta en un susurro casi inaudible. Su acercamiento a la realidad hace que recupere mi interés en la conversación de repente.

-¿Un topo?-Pregunto interesada, aunque mostrando cierto escepticismo- ¿Has visto algo raro?

-No- dice sincero. Sin darse cuenta ha dado en el clavo pero aquí se quedará en asunto. Tiene gracia.

-Es imposible que algún Gryffindor colabore con las serpientes, Ron

-¿Entonces como se enteraron tan rápido?

-Se dieron cuenta del cambio Ronald, no tiene más misterio- Le miro de forma compasiva y me acerco hasta el de forma felina.

"Y hasta aquí la investigación de Ronald Weasley en la acertada teoría del topo"

-El plan no estaba mal- Sonríe de forma estúpida antes de que atrape con mis manos su cara y le bese.

-No estaba mal, pero deberíais de haberlo preparado mejor- digo mirándole directamente a los ojos, cortando el beso por unos segundos.

-Tienes razón- En este momento Ron desconecta y se abalanza sobre mi.

**888888888888888888**

"Granger"

La voz de Malfoy me pilla completamente por sorpresa, tienen que pasar varios segundos para que asimile lo que está sucediendo, me ha despertado.

"Granger"

Vuelve a llamarme, yo todavía estoy adormilada. Miro el reloj: 6,31am. Suspiro hondo un par de veces antes de contestar.

"Que pasa"

"Ve a la sala de la chimenea de cristal, tengo que decirte algo"

"¿es necesario que vaya Malfoy? Son las seis de la mañana!"

"Si, es muy necesario"

Esta borracho y se esta quedando conmigo.

"Estas borracho Malfoy?"

"Esa información no es relevante Granger"

Definitivamente se esta quedando conmigo.

"Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora, sino cállate y deja de molestarme"

Me relajo de nuevo cuando vuelve el silencio, haré pagar a Malfoy de alguna manera haberme molestado de manera tan gratuita.

Idiota

"Hoy hay reunión en mi habitación"

"ya lo sabia, recuerdas?"

"Solo quería avisarte de que no te asustes al entrar"

"¿Por que?"

"Habrá más gente de lo habitual"

"Pero ellos no saben lo de mi infiltración"

No es posible

"en unas horas lo sabrán"

De repente ya no tengo nada de sueño

"¿La reunión tiene que ver con la guerra?"

"Todo tiene que ver con la guerra"

"No tiene ningún sentido hacer publico lo mio si no es que se van a tomar decisiones importantes"

"No estoy autorizado a darte más información"

"Gilipollas"

"No, gilipollas tu, te he ofrecido ir a la sala a contarte más cosas y después follar pero no has querido así que, hasta esta tarde Granger"

"Malfoy me puedes dar más detalles ahora y lo sabes" Algo me dice que ahora si se ha acabado la conversación con Malfoy.

"Mafoy!" repito segundos más tarde, sabiendo que es completamente en vano. Resignada intento encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama, pero es imposible con Ron al lado, que es una estufa viviente. Y acaba de comenzar a roncar como un lirón. Me levanto de la cama, no podría dormir aunque quisiera.

_**[…]**_

A la hora del desayuno le vería, junto con sus inseparables amigos, más frescos que una lechuga, luciendo jodidamente bien, ni un signo de la intensa fiesta que se han pegado durante toda la noche. Reaparecen delante del colegio después de lo sucedido con Harry, todo el colegio lo sabe, la historia ha corrido como la pólvora, y tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuff se cachondean de la situación sin terminar de posicionarse, son meros espectadores. En la mesa de Gryffindor continua el pesimismo, volver a ver a las serpientes ha hecho a todo el mundo recordar lo sucedido y a cada carcajada que llega cualquier lugar del comedor el animo de los leones baja, si eso es todavía posible.

Pero yo tengo otra cosa de la que ocuparme, y es de intentar devolverle la de esta mañana a Draco Malfoy. Me muero de sueño y tengo muchas preguntas que hacer, y todo es culpa suya y de su narcisismo. En unas horas es la reunión en la que según me dijo el iba a mostrarme delante de gente que no sabe mi papel de infiltrada dentro de la orden. No tener respuestas me pone muy nerviosa.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Es orgasmico, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Lo de ayer ha tenido un efecto devastador en los ánimos de los leoncitos. Esta siendo la mañana perfecta, no podría comenzar mejor el día que desayunando deliciosas tortitas acompañadas de moral Gryffindor.

Granger esta fulminándome con la mirada desde que entré en el comedor, creo que es momento de que le salude.

"Buenos días Granger"

No me contesta, continua fulminándome con la mirada. Sonrío de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Veo entonces como se levanta de la mesa y sale por la puerta del gran comedor. Voy detrás, no sin antes echar un hechizo para que nadie me vea salir. No me habrían visto de todas maneras, están todos mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Veo como se escapa por las escaleras, casi corriendo. La sigo, y la alcanzo sin que ni siquiera se de cuenta, antes de que se de la vuelta esta acorralada entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Da un respingo y un pequeño grito.

-Que coño haces?-mira alrededor, preocupada por que alguien pueda vernos- Sueltame!- Inútilmente intenta zafarse de mi.

-La reunión es a las seis - Digo tranquilo, sabedor de que no hay nadie cerca. Ella se pone más nerviosa. Se que tiene preguntas que hacerme, pero no pienso responderle ni una. Ante mi sorpresa en lugar de hablar se lanza a besarme impetuosamente. No puedo más que responder, pegándome todavía más a ella, que se mueve endemoniadamente provocándome. Necesito tocarla.

Libero sus manos y llevo las mías debajo de su falda, acariciando la tierna piel de sus piernas.

-Te has levantado juguetona hoy-susurro en su oreja. Ella responde con una risa traviesa que me pone todavía más cachondo.

-Vamos a alguna sala. YA- me mira intensamente a los ojos mientras agarra con fuerza mi pelo. Yo no puedo más que obedecer. Tardamos tres segundos en estar fuera de una sala de la planta donde estamos. Abrimos la puerta sin parar de besarnos, enredados el uno en el otro deseando desnudarnos y hacerlo como animales.

Me lanza sobre un pupitre, sobre el que quedo sentado mientras la observo con la respiración entrecortada. Ella esta en el umbral de la puerta, mirándome fijamente mientras comienza a desabrocharse la camisa. Sonrío de medio lado y me levanto para ir hasta ella, pero antes de que me de cuenta de lo que ha sucedido estoy encerrado en la sala. Solo y sin varita. Escucho la risa de Granger al otro lado de la puerta, cada vez mas lejana.

_NO puede ser_

"Nos vemos a las seis en tu habitación Malfoy"

Chasqueo la lengua y me revuelvo el pelo, poco a poco volviendo a la realidad y haciendo desaparecer cualquier sensación de excitamiento.

"Granger tienes muy poco sentido del humor"

Jamás nadie me había hecho algo así. Nunca

**8888888888888888888888888**

Cuando entro ya están todos los Slytherins esperándome.

-Hola-saludo secamente, todos ellos me miran con fingido respeto, se que les da muchísima rabia el nuevo status que tengo dentro de los mortifagos. Sonrío complacida, Malfoy me observa sentado en el borde de su cama, el resto esta alrededor, sentados en comodísimos sillones verdes.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tu querido novio?-miro con el ceño fruncido a Blaise, no entiendo a que viene esa pregunta.

-No te importa-contesto sin mas, mientras tomo asiento en el sillón que había vacío. Nott y Pansy se rien del corte que le acabo de hacer a su amigo. Observo que también hay otros Slytherins en la habitación, entre ellos Greengrass y los inseparables Crabbe y Goyle- Por cierto- le miro a el y también a Nott- Ron os escuchó hablar sobre la misión de Hogsmade con unas orejas extensibles

Es la primera vez que les veo sin ser la amiga de Harry y Ron. Siento una oscura emoción. Se ha instaurado un extraño silencio, puedo sentir como todo el mundo me observa.

-Eso no puede ser- contesta el castaño.

-No importa porque no pasó nada, afortunadamente llegué a tiempo

-Quien iba a saber que el pobretón no tiene nada mejor que hacer que ir detrás de nosotros con unas orejas extensibles- Zabbinni intenta justificarse, pero la verdad que sus palabras le dejan todavía en peor lugar.

-Blaise, estamos en guerra joder-le contesta Pansy

-Hay que tener más cuidado-interviene Malfoy, aunque ninguno parece darle demasiada importancia.

-No creo que te suponga una sorpresa descubrir que todos los Slytherins del curso somos mortifagos- dice ahora Pansy, cambiando definitivamente de tema. Parece que hoy hay otro tema más importante que reírse de Nott y Zabbinni.

-No es ninguna sorpresa-digo de forma sincera- pero se supone que mi situación era la que tenía que ser secreta, ¿me mostráis por alguna razón en especial?

-Sabíamos de tu infiltración desde el principio-mentira. Dirijo mi mirada hacia Daphne. No me molesto ni en contestarle.

-No tengo toda la tarde-me cruzo de piernas y observo fijamente a Malfoy, que me devuelve la mirada, sonriendo de medio lado. Noto que parte de esa sonrisa viene por lo sucedido esta mañana, seguramente tenga algo que decirme.

-Hay una misión que comenzaremos el Lunes, aprovechando que es el día de san valentín y que casi todo el colegio estará fuera…

-de que se trata…

-Algunos de nosotros vamos a irnos a unos grupos de entrenamiento en Rumania

_¿grupos de entrenamiento?_

-Son grupos de jóvenes mortifagos, allí reciben entrenamiento intensivo en artes oscuras- explica Pansy, que debe de haberse dado cuenta de mi desconcierto. Se le ve claramente emocionada

-¿Os vais a ir, sin más?-miro a Malfoy, quiero más información.

-Tenemos a gente preparada para suplirnos- espero a que continúe hablando, pero no me siento contenta con las nuevas informaciones- estaremos fuera ocho días.

-¿Ocho días?

_¿Qué se supone que haré yo durante ocho días sola?_

-Ellos se encargaran de supervisar a los nuevos- señala a Daphne y compañía

-Yo me ocuparé de coordinarlo todo y de vigilar que todo vaya bien- añade Nott

-Por eso han venido, ahora ellos serán tu contacto principal en el castillo. Igual necesitan tu ayuda en algún momento- estoy enfadada, muy enfadada.

-¿y yo que hago aquí?¿quienes vais?-miro acusadoramente al rubio, que continua sonriendo de manera estúpida.

-Han elegido a diez personas, cada uno iremos a un grupo de entrenamiento, enseñaremos la situación del castillo para el ataque- sonríe porque por una vez en todo este tiempo esta por encima mio-No me mires así Granger, sabes que no puedes salir del castillo-sigo fulminándole con la mirada.

-Eres después de Harry Potter la persona con mayor protección de este castillo-añade Pansy con lo que identifico como sorna bañada de cachondeo.

-Si mi vida dependiera de esos inútiles llevaría años muerta-digo con rabia.

-Se nos han dado órdenes precisas, y tu misión aquí es quedarte en el castillo-vuelve a tomar la palabra Malfoy. Yo decido morderme la lengua y respirar hondo, no puedo comportarme como una niña caprichosa.

-¿Dónde haréis el cambio?, imagino que será gente de dentro quien haga el cambio por vosotros…

-Son chicos y chicas de los grupos de entrenamiento, llevan semanas preparándolo

-Utilizaremos la sala de los menesteres, hay un armario que sirve de transportador-me parece un plan perfecto, no tengo nada que añadir.

-Si hubiera que darte alguna indicación te llegara por le método de siempre-los sueños con Bellatrix.

Minutos mas tarde se da por finalizada la reunión, me levanto de un salto con toda la intención de salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible.

-Granger- Nott atrapa mi brazo impidiendo que pueda seguir avanzando-me gustaría que me dejaras invitarte a mi habitación-adorna la proposición con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿en serio piensas que voy a arriesgarme a que me pillen por echar un polvo contigo Nott?-susurro, para evitar que la gente de la habitación escuche lo que estamos hablando.

-También me dijiste lo mismo la otra vez, y terminaste en mi cama-le observo con el ceño fruncido, desde aquel encuentro no habíamos vuelto ni a hablar- ademas, Malfoy se va un tiempo…-se acerca hasta quedar pegado a mi, sin ningún tipo de reparo a estar en presencia de todos sus amigos de casa.

Pongo la mano en su pecho y lo aparto tras unos pocos segundos de confusión, le lanzo una ultima mirada y lo aparto definitivamente de mi.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Nott no ha tardado ni un segundo en lanzarse sobre Granger.

_Gilipollas_

Estoy emocionado por se una de las diez personas que van a formar parte de esta nueva misión, no puedo parar de sonreír. Daphne no deja de decirme lo genial que soy, y eso siempre es agradable, pero no puedo dejar de observar por el rabillo del ojo la sucia artimaña de Theo. Ella ya se ha apartado y se gira a buscar mi mirada, y la encuentra, pero la aparta enseguida y segundos más tarde ya ha salido de la habitación.

Dudo unos segundos, entre los brazos de Daphne. Finalmente salgo también de la habitación.

Encuentro a Granger a punto de salir de Slytherin, caminando a grandes zancadas

-Que quieres?-pregunta malhumorada, su exclusión de la misión le ha dolido mucho.

-¿Por que te vas tan pronto?-la miro fijamente- tengo una botella de whisky en mi habitación…

-vaya dos invitaciones en dos minutos- sonríe de forma sarcástica, y comienza a caminar por la habitación, aburrida.

-Vamos Granger no puedes estar enfadada por que no te han incluido- si lo esta.

-¿estas disfrutando,eh?- de nuevo esa sonrisa- en serio Malfoy, necesito salir de aquí- esta realmente afectada.

-¿pero que te pasa?-no puede ser solamente eso

-Me han apartado- baja la mirada- Me he enterado a unas horas de que todo comience, quiero participar en la misión…

-Tu te quedas aquí vigilando que nada falle, entiende que no podemos sacarte del castillo

-Esto ya es el final..

_Se trata de eso…_

Sonrío satisfecho

-Es para eso por lo que estamos metidos en todo esto,no?-nuestras miradas quedan conectadas, ante mi sorpresa ella se lanza a besarme. No hago nada para resistirme y participo gustoso en el beso.

-tu elección de aprovechar el tiempo que queda antes de que todo esto explote me parece estupenda-digo entre besos, bajando mis manos hasta su trasero.

-Idiota- musita ella parando el beso, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro y enterrando sus manos en mi pelo-no entiendo porque no me han mandado a mi, soy mejor que tu con los hechizos. Suelto una carcajada.

-Granger se te ha subido el status a la cabeza eh- puede ser graciosa cuando se lo propone. Ella responde volviendo a juntar sus labios con los mios. Esta mas cariñosa de lo normal, lanzándose así en Slytherin, debe de estar muy asustada.

-¿No iras a hacer lo de esta mañana no?- Recibo como respuesta un delicioso mordisco en la mandíbula. Sonrío complacido mientras me pego a ella y busco de nuevo su boca.

-¿todavía están en tu habitación?-pregunta segundos mas tarde, acalorada y con las manos perdidas por dentro de mi camisa.

-Eso se comprueba rápidamente-le sonrío y juntos nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Todos siguen allí, y parecen haber comenzado una especie fiesta sin mi permiso, y con mis licores. Lanzo una mirada asesina a Nott, quien solamente me sonríe y levanta su copa.

_Idiota_

Me giro hacia Granger, que parece tan decepcionada como yo de haber encontrado la habitación repleta de gente.

-Draco!-Daphne aparece de repente, y se cuelga de mi cuello como si se tratara de un koala. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta Granger ya se ha puesto un whisky y esta sentada en uno de los sofás. Blaise y ella comienzan a hablar.

_Nunca debimos de subir a la habitación_

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Ahora no quiero ir a Gryffindor, no estoy para fingir. Hace unos minutos que me he enterado de que esto tiene fecha de caducidad, y que en cuestión de horas comienza la que seguro será la ultima misión importante antes del ataque al colegio. Me merezco un descanso.

Malfoy ha sido atrapado por Greengrass, mientras yo me tomo mi primera copa y charlo animadamente con Blaise, que esta emocionadísimo con la misión. Yo le observo divertida, saboreando el buenísimo whisky del que Malfoy me había hablado minutos antes.

-Hola-ya tardaba Nott en sentarse a mi lado, pero ahora mismo no me molesta, incluso me alegra de que este distrayéndome de cualquier otro pensamiento-¿no te has ido a tu casa?

-Tengo tiempo-no voy a preocuparme de lo que puede decirme Ron o Harry si llego tarde, los hechizos están puestos, no van a saber dónde he estado.

-Granger en Slytherin tomándose un whisky con sus enemigos-bromea el castaño, yo sonrío y juntamos las copas.

-Estos todavía no se creen que seas tu de verdad-dice Blaise, refiriéndose a los otros slytherin que si sabían que colaboraban con los mortifagos, jamas imaginarían verme en una situación así. Les observo divertida, Crabe y Goyle están cuchicheando en una esquina y mirándome con recelo. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-Supongo que es una situación rara-reconozco

-Rarísima- Nott rellena mi copa, seguramente con intenciones sexuales. No voy a hacer nada con el, no antes de que Malfoy se vaya del castillo. El continua en el borde de la cama haciéndose carantoñas con Daphne.

_Perra_

[…]

-que vas a hacer para presentarte ante comadreja y que no parezca que te acabas de pegar la fiesta de tu vida?levanto la cabeza y ahí esta, tan rubio y tan estupendo como siempre.

_Me encanta_

Se sienta a mi lado en el suelo, seguramente habrá bebido el triple que no, pero luce como si no hubiera bebido una gota.

-Tengo una idea Granger- cuando habla si que se que estamos mas o menos en el mismo grado de embriaguez, su aliento apesta a whisky-podemos hacer la del doble-sus ojos grises conectan con los mios. Doy un respingo sin poder evitarlo-que venga a suplirte y que este con tus amigos hasta que yo me vaya.

-¿Qué sentido tendría eso?-no entiendo nada, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Estamos en la cama hasta el lunes, es el plan perfecto!-suelto una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

-Solo piensas en follar Malfoy- le doy una palmada en el pecho.

-Es el plan perfecto-repite girándose hacia la derecha, dejando su boca a la altura perfecta para que nos besemos. Yo lo hago sin pensar.

-¿Qué te parece?-el sigue empeñado en el plan de mi doble

-Ahora cállate Malfoy…atrapo su cara con mi mano, y volvemos a besarnos ajenos a las miradas furtivas de sus amigos.

-Me lo estás pidiendo a gritos-musita cuando nos separamos, mirándonos con intensidad a los ojos. Yo opto por beber más whisky.

-¿estas seguro de que ellos no diran nada?-Crabbe y Goyle siguen con la mirada fija en mi, lo que no me da buena espina.

-Permíteles que se queden con la boca abierta si te ven así- malfoy sonríe, lo que me parece adorable- Granger para ellos siempre ha sido la rancia amiga de Poty y comadreja, y ahora estas aquí emborrachándote con nosotros como toda una valiente. Y enrollándote conmigo

-Soy Gryffindor, no?

-Además, llevas un rato con los botones de la camisa desabrochados, y tienes las tetas muy bonitas-se acerca y me roba un beso antes de que pueda bajar la mirada y abrocharme la camisa.

Entonces me doy cuenta que también Nott y Blaise nos están mirando, somos la atracción de la noche.

-Vámonos de aquí Malfoy- me levanto del suelo, botella en mano. El me observa con una sonrisa, para después levantarse también. Salimos juntos de la habitación sin decir nada más.

-Al final me pedirás de rodillas que hagamos lo de la doble…-Malfoy continua empeñado, yo no puedo mas que reírme. Me encuentro exultante, solamente quiero encontrar una sala vacía y hacerlo con el.

**888888888888888888**

-Me tengo que ir Malfoy...-chasqueo la lengua fastidiado. Hace momentos que ha amanecido, no deben de ser ni las 7 de la mañana- Son las 8.30, mi novio debe de estar preguntándose donde narices estoy. Llevo desde las cinco de la tarde de ayer "desaparecida"

Abro los brazos para dejarla escapar, ella aprovecha para vestirse. En un par de minutos está lista.

-Te dije que el plan de la doble era lo mejor-Me voy en un día y medio, lo lógico es que estuviéramos hasta entonces metidos en la cama.

- Esta tarde volveré a la biblioteca- dice con una sonrisa. Sonrío yo también. La sigo con la mirada hasta que sale de la habitación. He de reconocer que hacerlo con Granger se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito.

[…]

Cuando vuelvo a Slytherin, ya pasado el medio dia, me encuentro con que la fiesta de la noche anterior todavía continua. No veo porque no debo de unirme, es Domingo y no hay nada mejor que hacer, además he dormido unas horitas y tengo el cuerpo preparado para más alcohol.

-Hombre Malfoy!- Pansy se me cuelga del cuello- ¿La sangresucia ya te ha dejado marchar?- noto resquemor en sus palabras- No es justo toda la atención que le prestas, las demás también tenemos derecho...-Intenta sin mucho éxito desabrocharme la camisa. Suelto una carcajada.

-Mira quien ha venido!- Nott aparece, aunque parece que no va tan borracho como Pansy, por la mirada que me dedica adivino que le jode muchísimo que anoche me fuera con Granger.

-¿Que pasa, Nott?- Mentiría si dijera que no disfruto sintiendo su rabia

-La sangresucia esta bien eh- ya empieza a decir tonterías- cuando te vayas pienso follarmela sin parar.

-Haz lo que te de la gana pero que no te pillen- Nott se pone muy cansino con el tema de Granger

-¿No te jode que te quite a la sangresucia?- Aparto un poco a Pansy, va tan borracha que cae directamente sobre el sofá.

-Tendrías que volver a nacer Theodore para quitarme a mi una mujer- sonrío con suficiencia

-Granger es una guarra, no se ha visto en una situación así en su vida- tengo que contenerme para no darle un puñetazo, se esta poniendo MUY pesado- Draco Malfoy y Theo Nott detrás de ella...

-Nott te aconsejo que dejes el tema ya- Digo con tranquilidad. Como era de esperar no me hace caso y continua hablando:

-Antes tonteabais como un par de adolescentes...

-Veo que has estado muy atento Theo, puedes decírselo a tu padre, seguro que se pone muy contento- Sin darle tiempo a una nueva replica salgo dela habitación, no me apetece seguir escuchando tonterías.

**88888888888888888888888888**

"Malfoy, ya he llegado"

me siento una delincuente huyendo de la policía. Ron ha estado especialmente pesado hoy insistiendome para que me quedara con el en la sala común. Mucha gente ha ido hoy al lago aprovechando el sol, y Gryffindor se quedaba prácticamente vacío.

La sala de los menesteres luce perfecta, como el mejor de los hoteles de cinco estrellas. Hasta tiene ventanas con falsas vistas a un jardín extraordinario. Me quito la túnica y la cuelgo en el armario. Voy hasta el minibar y preparo un par de copas, whisky con hielo.

Malfoy aparece solo con una toalla atada a la cintura, con el pelo mojado y caprichosas gotas cayendo por su busto. Sonrío

-Entrada triunfal eh- Bromeo, entregándole una copa

-Gracias- Dice solamente el, perfectamente consciente del efecto que provoca en mi cuerpo apareciendo así medio desnudo y mojado, sin avisar. Opto por sentarme en el sofa

-¿Te pasa algo?- Podría parecer una pregunta de broma, pero la hace en serio. Independientemente del escalofrío que he sentido por todo mi cuerpo hace unos segundos he estado todo el día dándole vueltas al tema de la misión.

-No- Digo muy segura, dando un primer trago a mi vaso.

-¿Hasta que hora te vas a quedar?- se sienta en un sillón cercano a donde yo me encuentro.

-No se- Digo muy sincera, mirándole a los ojos-¿ A que hora hacéis el cambio mañana?

- Parece ser que a las ocho de la tarde, a esa hora la mayoría del colegio ya esta celebrando san valentín, ¿Weasley te llevará a cenar o algo?

-Creo que vamos a Hogsmade

-Que original!- Malfoy suelta una pequeña carcajada

-No se puede hacer mucho más, es Lunes y al día siguiente hay clase

-Yo pasaré la noche de san Valentín entre maleficios y hechizos- Prefiero su plan

-Seguro que logras engañar a alguna mujer para que te de cariño.

-Seguramente- Reconoce de forma vanidosa

-¿Donde te mandan, vais todos a Rumania?

-No estoy muy seguro pero creo que si

-Allí hace frío...-Vuelvo a llenar mi copa

-Nott te dará la vara para acostarse contigo- sonrío ante el comentario.

-No creo que suceda- digo sincera. Malfoy me observa fijamente, pagaría por saber que cruza su cabeza. Le sonrío.

-Ahora estas más cariñosa, como más contenta, que pasa, ¿te han dado alguna beca para estudiar?- me sorprendo ante la reflexión.

-Es porque paso muchas horas contigo, me relajo- le mantengo la mirada- Tu también has cambiado, eh- Aprovecho para levantarme y sentarme en el reposa brazos de su sillón.

-Me has sorprendido gratamente Granger- pasa su brazo por detrás de mi cintura.

-Supongo que eso es un cumplido- chocamos las copas, y después bebemos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

-Como tardabas tanto en venir me he dado un baño en un jacuzzi maravilloso que hay en el baño

-No lo había notado- digo divertida, pasando la mano por su pecho, todavía húmedo. Suelta una pequeña carcajada, justo antes de hacer que me sentara de lado sobre el.

-Me apetece volver al jacuzzi- otro escalofrío recorre toda mi columna vertebral en el momento su mirada gris se conecta con la mía. Nuestras copas vuelan hasta la mesa, nos sonreímos instantes antes de comenzar a besarnos.

**888888888888888888888**

Cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que no estoy durmiendo solo, recuerdo al ver la cabellera alborotada de Granger que nos quedamos dormidos al terminar el tercer polvo.

Granger esta aferrada a mi torso, de medio lado y con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho

_La tengo en el bote_

Decido volver a cerrar los ojos, hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que es Lunes y que no debe de faltar mucho para que se haga la hora de ir a clase. Miro rápidamente el reloj: Las 10.07 de la mañana

_Joder!_

-Granger!- la agito con fuerza, tenemos que marcharnos YA. La clase empezó hace más de una hora.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta perezosa.

-Son las 10- No hace ninguna pregunta más, salta de la cama y comienza a vestirse a la velocidad dela luz.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunta asustada, instantes más tarde.

-Tenemos pociones, esperemos que McHall se haya inventado una buena excusa- Granger me dirige una mirada de preocupación, yo tampoco las tengo todas conmigo en que vaya a resultar todo tan fácil.

**88888888888888888888888888**

¿Que os ha parecido? He tardado muchísimo en escribir este capitulo, podría tomar diferentes salidas, en papel lo tenia escrito como de cinco maneras diferentes xD El siguiente lo tengo más o menos terminado y creo que bastante encaminado, pero a partir de ahi se vuelve todo un poco loco. Esperemos que mi musa me acompañe estos días y sepa salir del enredo con soltura jaja.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos que pasa con el despiste de Hermione y Draco, si tiene alguna consecuencia, también será el capitulo de despedida antes de que Draco se vaya a los grupos de entrenamiento. Recordemos que se va esa misma tarde a las ocho, el día de San Valentin! No habrá ninguna diferencia respecto a otros dias, no esperéis ningún momento tierno. Este fict no va de eso. Aunque Hermione poco a poco va despertando...

* Soy consciente de que en el capitulo anterior se supone que el dia de san valentin era domingo, y se marchaban ese dia a la misión, pero después me puse a escribir y necesitaba un dia más para estos dos, asi que alegremente he pasado el 14 de Febrero al lunes xD. Asi como que iban a estar tambien los mortifagos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero digamos que al final han creído más conveniente que ellos no supieran lo de Hermione, tampoco hacia ninguna falta. Además estaba el chico con el que se enrolla Hermione al principio del fict y no me apetecía escribir su reencuentro, en un principio me pareció que tendría cierto morbo, pero preferí centrarme en Hermione y Draco.

Bueno, miles de gracias por adelantado! Espero vuestros reviews :) Nos leemos el domingo que viene. Un besazo,

Edin

Deja un review a la autora, te lo agradecerá enormemente =)


	12. Cara a cara con la realidad

**CAPITULO 12. Cara a cara con la realidad**

Salimos juntos de la sala sin saber muy bien lo que vamos a hacer, miro un segundo a Granger, a parte de su mueca de preocupación no dejo de notar que ha salido de la habitación completamente despeinada y a medio vestir.

-Granger- La cojo del brazo para hacerla parar-vale que nos vamos a inventar algo, pero no puedes aparecer así…-ella frunce el ceño, y segundos mas tarde baja la mirada para observarse.

-joder…-musita con una sonrisa, no puedo mas que sonreír yo también

-Anda arréglate-le señalo con la cabeza la puerta de los servicios del tercer piso, estamos a escasos 10 metros.

-Tranquilo-continua sonriendo, y tras dar un golpe de varita esta perfectamente arreglada, con el pelo rizado,echado para atrás con una diadema color rojo que le aparta el pelo de la cara, y la ropa toda esta en su lugar-podemos seguir- se pone en marcha de nuevo, incluso puedo percibir su perfume cuando pasa por delante mio.

_No deja de sorprenderme_

Llegaríamos al aula de pociones pocos minutos mas tarde, hago que la profesora salga fuera.

-Ya pensaba que no aparecíais…-nos lanza una mirada de desaprobación

-¿han preguntado por nosotros?

-Tienes un novio muy pesado…les he dicho que os había mandado a por unos ingredientes porque el otro día os pillé discutiendo en un pasillo-me parece la coartada perfecta- así que, tomar-hace aparecer un par de bolsitas y nos las entrega.

Granger y yo compartimos una mirada de complicidad, justo antes de cruzar la puerta y volvernos enemigos.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Mi expresión cambia radicalmente, de la tranquilidad que me aportan las horas que paso con el a solas, a la mas absoluta irritabilidad.

_Comienza el show_

Nada mas entro busco con la mirada a Ron, no me hace falta buscar mucho, ha corrido hasta donde yo me encuentro.

-¿cariño estas bien?-me pregunta cogiéndome de los hombros, y mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Perfectamente Ron- contesto con el típico tono cariñoso que utilizo con mis dos "amigos"

-¿Por qué no me habías avisado de que tenias que cumplir este castigo con el?-aprovecha para lanzar una mirada de odio al rubio, que continua caminando a mi lado.

-Porque se como te pones, y puedo hacerme cargo sola mi amor-me doy nauseas a mi misma con tanto azúcar. Lo adorno con un pequeño beso en los labios. Ron parece completamente tranquilo.

-Señores!-como cabe esperar la profesora nos llama la atención, y nos manda a nuestros respectivos lugares.

Cogida de la mano de Ronald Weasley, me giro un instante para buscar durante milésimas de segundo la mirada gris de Malfoy. Después pasa por delante de mi para dirigirse al final de la clase con sus amigos. Sonrío inapreciablemente.

Una vez sentada, y todavía con la mano de Ron acariciando la mia, mi mente vuelve a pensar en Draco Malfoy. Me angustia que se vaya del colegio durante ocho días, me he acostumbrado a nuestras charlas sin prejuicios ni temas prohibidos, y por supuesto a sus besos y a la maravillosa sensación que me invade cuando estamos juntos. Me siento viva a su lado, es el único momento en el que me puedo quitar la careta y ser un poco yo misma, olvidarme de guerras y tragedias y centrarme en pasarlo bien y ya esta.

Ahora eso parece que llega a su fin, la guerra continua adelante y va a dar un golpe de los importantes. El es mortifago activo, le llena de orgullo haber sido elegido para esta ultima misión antes de la batalla final, se lo vi en los ojos.

Malfoy sabe que luchará, y que tras la guerra seguirá luchando por lo que cree justo, incluso después podrá darse el capricho de formar una familia y vivir su vida en un mundo que el ayudó a crear, por el que ha luchado con sus propias manos. Yo no quiero luchar, mi deseo es que la guerra acabe lo antes posible, que toda esta tontería finalice, dejando que pueda aclarar mis ideas sin tener a cuarenta personas alrededor diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer o dejar de hacer.

¿Qué papel tomaré yo en la batalla?...no quiero estar aquí, no puedo presenciar como otro pilar en mi vida, este colegio, se derrumba delante de mis ojos.

-¿Hermione?-la voz de Ron me devuelve de nuevo a la realidad, me doy cuenta entonces de que una lágrima recorre mi rostro. Hacia meses que no lloraba, yo misma me sorprendo ante esto, mi corazón se desboca.

-No me encuentro bien- musito, antes de levantarme y sin dar ninguna otra explicación salgo del aula ante la atenta mirada de todos mis compañeros.

"Granger"-la voz de Malfoy retumba en mi mente

"déjame en paz"-necesito unas horas de soledad, de tranquilidad. Tengo muchas cosas a las que darle vueltas y en lo que pensar.

"¿te pasa algo?"

Paso de contestarle, no me apetece. Voy corriendo hasta la salida del colegio, aunque hace bastante frío quiero sentirlo en mi piel, notar que soy real y que existo, a veces me siento como un fantasma, merodeando por el castillo.

Estoy cansada, tengo que recuperar el aliento. Cuando llego a la parte del césped, cerca del lago me dejo caer. El aire puro inunda mis pulmones, escucho a los pájaros, el aire moviendo los arboles, el agua del río correr…

_¿Por qué no he hecho esto antes?_

Minutos mas tarde, cuando me he cansado de estar tumbada sobre el césped, me quito los zapatos y las medias, para caminar descalza sobre la hierba húmeda. Es muy relajante.

No se lo que pasará después de la batalla, incluso cuando regresen Malfoy y los demás de la misión, pero no quiero destruir este lugar, es lo único real a lo que me siento vinculada. Hogwarts es mi hogar ahora.

Quiero irme de aquí antes de que comience todo, ellos saben que no voy a luchar, desde el principio, pero creo que guardaban la esperanza de que si lo hiciese después de enseñarme todos los hechizos y encantamientos de magia oscura. Se me cruza por la cabeza hacerlo antes de que Malfoy vuelva, para también evitar otra amarga despedida….

"Malfoy"

No espero que conteste, después de como le he hablado antes es normal.

Aquí en Hogwarts ya no hago nada, les he puesto en bandeja a toda la orden, y van a llevar a cabo la ultima misión, ya no les sirvo de nada. Cada vez se me hace mas duro tener que cumplir como novia perfecta y fingir que siento amor por los que una vez fueron mis dos mejores amigos, y también mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado a pasar muy buenos ratos con Malfoy, es hora de volver a la realidad, y ninguna de estas cosas van a formar parte de mi vida dentro de unos días. No puedo seguir viviendo en una mentira, pero no puedo irme, no todavía.

Me pongo los zapatos y guardo las medias en mi bolso. Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo, sonrío sin sentir ni un ápice de felicidad y vuelvo a entrar al castillo.

**8888888888888888888888888**

-¿Qué le pasa a Granger?-es el tema del día, después de salir de la clase de pociones al poco de que llegáramos juntos.

-No tengo ni idea-contesto mientras devoro mi comida, estaba muerto de hambre.

-No ha ido a runas antiguas avanzadas- habla ahora Daphne, que es compañera suya en esa clase.

-¿tengo cara de que me importe?-me estoy empezando a cabrear…y el no saber que cojones pasa me cabrea todavía más.

"Malfoy" entonces escucho su voz de nuevo

Ignorando el vuelvo que me ha dado el estomago, voy a terminar de comer, y después ya veré que cable se le ha cruzado ahora a Granger. La gente a mi alrededor no deja el tema, parecen convencidos de que yo tengo algo que ver. Así que apuro mi comida, y salgo pitando del gran comedor.

"Granger, que quieres, ¿ya se te ha pasado el rebote?"

"Necesito hablar con tu tia"

"¿Qué?"

"quiero hablar con ella"

"¿pero que ha pasado?"

"nada, solo quiero hablar una cosa"

"dímelo a mi y yo se lo diré a ella, ahora mismo no podemos conectar con la mansión Malfoy"

"necesito hacerlo yo Malfoy"

_Cabezota_

"dile que se ponga en contacto conmigo cuando pueda, que me envíe la forma de hacerlo, tengo tiempo no tiene porque ser hoy"

"vale…"

"Gracias"

Nos mantenemos en silencio, yo no se muy bien como interpretar lo que acaba de pasar, necesito saber que pasa y que es lo que le quiere comunicar a mi tía.

"Malfoy"

"que"

"¿podemos hablar?"- sonrío ante la proposición, ha intentado hacerse la dura, pero al final ha cedido

"te veo en el aula de los pupitres, la del séptimo piso. En 10 minutos"

No tardaría mucho en aparecer, me pilla encendiendo las luces, el tiempo ha empeorado y el cielo esta completamente nublado.

Nada mas verla se intuye que algo le pasa, intenta sonreír y mostrarse tan segura y fuerte como siempre, pero algo falla.

-Malfoy quiero irme de Hogwarts- frunzo el ceño, y la miro para que continúe hablando-la guerra va a empezar dentro de poco, ya no hago nada aquí-levanta la mirada , mostrando una mueca de confusión. Esta pérdida.

-Sabemos que no quieres luchar, nadie te va a obligar Granger- le asusta la guerra, seguramente hasta hace unas horas no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de todo el conflicto. Da un suspiro hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire, en un intento de relajarse-tranquilízate Granger, antes de que todo comience serás evacuada del castillo-en la última reunión se habló sobre esto, en el caso de que ella decidiera no luchar-eres un arma fuerte para nosotros, no vamos a dejar que te pase nada.

Otra vez esa sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-No quiero continuar con esto, cuando estalle la batalla ya seré descubierta como mortifaga, se me encasillará dentro de un bando, se me va a involucrar en la guerra…y no quiero-la observo en silencio durante unos segundos- mi mundo se ha derrumbado Malfoy…-comienza a llorar de forma silenciosa, con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, pero sin emitir ni un quejido.

-¿tú que pretendes?-pregunto de forma calmada, sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro.

-Quiero empezar de nuevo, Hermione Granger hace tiempo que murió…-es la primera vez que tengo una conversación tan profunda con ella, que se me descubre como una persona completamente hundida y desgraciada y no es agradable.

-No habrá ningún problema Granger- su cometido dentro de los mortifagos está más que cumplido-daré ordenes de que mi tía se ponga en contacto contigo lo antes posible-mi mano viaja sola hasta su mejilla, atrapando las lágrimas que no dejan de salir de sus ojos-llorar es de cobardes.

-Yo lo soy-dice clavando su mirada en mi-soy la causante de que la orden del fénix vaya a caer, y lo que pretendo es esconderme.

- es una opción como otra cualquiera-mi mano continua en su mejilla, me sorprendo a mi mismo acariciándola.

-Esto es raro eh-musita ella sin mover un dedo, pero sin apartar la mirada.

_Y tanto_

No quiero pensar en nada más, así que bajo mi cabeza hasta juntar mis labios con los suyos, un beso calmado, sujeto su cara mientras ella rodea mi cintura con sus manos y nos trasladamos sin parar el beso hasta llegar a la vieja mesa del profesor, al final del aula, junto a la ventana. La subo a la mesa, y ella abre las piernas para que me coloque allí, esta casi a mi altura.

**888888888888888888888888**

Aprovecho para hundir mis manos en su pelo, suave y laceo. El aprieta con fuerza mi cintura, acercándome lo máximo a su cuerpo. Paramos el beso unos segundos, para mirarnos a la cara, y volver a la realidad.

-voy a echar de menos esto- digo muy sincera, perdida en su mirada gris.

-No me voy para siempre- musita, antes de comenzar a besarme el cuello, cortando el contacto visual.

-Cuando vuelvas se acabara todo- disfruto de las caricias del rubio

-No pienses tanto en el futuro, disfruta el presente-pronuncia sobre mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Estos ocho dias van a ser un infierno- no me imagino Hogwarts sin el rubio, sin estos momentos.

-voy a terminar creyendo que soy algo más que tu juguete sexual Granger- aparece frente a mi, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-mi juguete sexual?-rio ante la ocurrencia del rubio, este también se rie. Volvemos a besarnos, esta vez con mas intensidad. Segundos mas tarde su camisa volaría por los aires.

-Siempre puedes intentar acostarte con mi doble

-No seria lo mismo-levanto los brazos para que me quite el jersey

-El cuerpo es el mismo,no?-comienza a desabrochar mi camisa

-Deja de decir tonterías-me lanzo a besarle de nuevo-que gracia tiene esto sin ser nosotros?

-Yo me tiraría a tu doble-vaya sorpresa ¬¬

-Tu te tirarías a cualquier mujer del mundo-mi camisa también vuela por los aires.

-Creo que si-reconoce entre risas, haciendo que me ria yo también.

-Idiota-musito segundos antes de que nos besemos de nuevo, esta vez sin interrupciones y directos a tener una sesión de sexo increíble.

**8888888888888888888888**

He apurado demasiado al tiempo. Son las 7.10 p.m y tengo que estar en la sala de los menesteres antes de las 8, yo debería de estar ya en camino.

_Dichosa Granger_

-¿ya te vas?-termina de vestirse, con la mirada fija en mi. Una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo.

-Si- digo solamente, evitando cruzarme con su mirada. Estoy retrasando el momento de salir por la puerta. Ya hace unos minutos que estoy preparado para salir, pero no se a que espero. Una idea loca que se pasa por la cabeza, decirle que se quede hasta que yo vuelva, siento la necesidad de hacerlo, pero,¿Por qué?. Me estoy poniendo nervioso.

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

-ten cuidado Malfoy- antes de que me de cuenta ella esta a mi lado, regalándome una bonita sonrisa y acercándose a mi sin que yo haga nada para que no nos besemos. Y esto me sienta extraordinariamente bien.

-Gracias- digo de corazón, me que calmado de golpe. Ahora me siento mas seguro, pero todavía con una mala sensación en el cuerpo que no identifico, pero no le doy importancia y me pongo en marcha.

-Tu corbata- me detengo con el pomo de la puerta ya en la mano, a punto de abrir. Ella recoge mi prenda del suelo.

-Ya me la devuelves cuando vuelva- nos miramos por ultima vez, ella solamente sonríe, con mi corbata en la mano.

-Me lo tomaré como un regalo de san valentin- bromea observándome.

-La quiero de vuelta Granger, mas te vale estar aquí cuando vuelva- definitivamente no quiero que se vaya, necesito una excusa para que no lo haga, no todavía. Ella no dice nada, solo sonríe. Decido, ahora si, abrir la puerta y salir del aula.

**88888888888888888888888**

_Ya esta, ya se ha ido_

Cojo la corbata y la doblo con cuidado. La guardo en un falso bolsillo, en mi túnica. Acabo de despedirle y siento la necesidad de verlo de nuevo. Es una extraña paradoja del destino que sea Draco Malfoy quien mas me haga falta dentro de este castillo. Algo me dice que esa reunión con Bellatrix no estará lista hasta de aquí ocho días. Ahora mismo ya no siento esa necesidad imperiosa de irme de aquí.

Me voy finalmente del aula, camino a Gryffindor, donde he quedado con Ron para irnos a cenar juntos a Hogsmade. Ahora mismo preferiría lamer el trasero de un hipogrifo que irme con el de cena romántica, pero me consuelo al pensar que quedan pocos días para acabar con todo este teatro.

[…]

Me ha regalado un anillo, y me ha venido a decir que después de que acabemos de ayudar a Harry, siempre el de las gafas por delante del resto, podíamos casarnos. Me he mostrado encantada.

Afortunadamente Ron se conforma con poco, y tras volver de Hogsmade lo hacemos durante 10 minutos, le digo lo mucho que le quiero y se queda dormido abrazado a mí. Van a ser unos ocho días larguísimos.

88888888888888888888888888

capitulo 12 finalizado. Draco ya se ha marchado y Hermione se queda "sola". Ante la marcha de Draco se ha dado de bruces con la realidad: la guerra está cerca, y ella parece que lo tiene claro, quiere marcharse antes de que la guerra estalle. Esto sucede mientras ambos tienen los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero, ¿cuanto tardarán en darse cuenta?¿Draco logrará que Hermione "despierte"? ...¿o será al revés?. Más en unos poquitos días! La proxima actualización tardará un poqutio más de una semana, me voy de vacaciones del miercoles al martes, así que quizás esté para mediados de semana :) Quien este de vacaciones, disfrutadlas!

Bueno mis lectores queridos! Dejadme un review y decidme lo que os plazca, todo comentario sera bienvenido :) un saludo,

Edin


	13. Theodore Nott

**Capitulo 13. Theodore Nott**

Hoy será la primera vez que vea al falso Draco Malfoy. Nada mas entrar en el gran comedor, a la hora del desayuno, le busco con la mirada. Efectivamente es un calco perfecto del que yo conozco, incluso actúa como el, riéndose con sus amigos, con esa sonrisa socarrona y con Daphne Greengrass colgada del cuello.

_Nadie se dará cuenta de nada_

Aparto la mirada y sonrío contenta con el resultado, y vuelvo mi atención hacia Ron, que estaba contando una historia sobre su equipo favorito de quidditch.

_Malfoy se reiría un montón con esto_

Nadie parece notar nada diferente en los Slytherin, desde luego parecen bien entrenados en gestos y muecas de las personas que iban a sustituir. Nada parece fuera de lo normal, el intercambio se hizo en la sala de los menesteres sin que nadie se haya dado ni cuenta.

Oigo la risa de Ron, opto por reírme yo también. Sigue comiendo tan tranquilo. Harry llega entonces a la mesa.

-Hola- saluda muy sonriente

_Debe de haber pasado la noche con Ginny_

La pelirroja no está todavía en la mesa, cosa que agradezco enormemente. Escuchar su voz me da verdadera angustia.

-He hablado con Lupin, cree que debemos de estar atentos. Hay rumores de que los mortifagos están preparando algo.

_Pues parece que en la orden trabajan también_

-¿Que pueden estar tramando esos cabrones?-pregunta Ron, acercando su cabeza a la de Harry y hablando en susurros. Harry se encoge de hombros.

_Inútil_

- Creo que deberíamos de salir de aquí- Que cualquier persona del comedor pueda escuchar que los mortifagos pueden estar tramando algo no es lo que se dice una buena idea.

- Venga, vamos- Harry se bebe de trago un vaso de zumo y coge un par de bollos de chocolate. Frunzo el ceño, además de levantarse contento parece más activo que otros días- Vayamos a alguna sala vacía.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la salida del gran comedor, tengo curiosidad de ver en que termina todo esto, Harry parece realmente motivado a hacer algo, como hacíamos al principio de los tiempos antes de que apareciera Ginny Weasley y lo manipulara hasta hacer de el un autentico inútil. Lupin debe de haberle dado algún tipo de charla motivadora.

-Harry!

_Aquí esta_

Nos paramos para esperar a que la pelirroja nos alance.

-¡Donde vais tan deprisa?- le da un beso en los labios a Harry, removiéndose después de manera coqueta con las manos sobre su pecho.

-Ven- Harry la coge de la mano y sin decirle nada mas volvemos a ponernos en marcha.

-¡Pero que pasa cariño?- Desde luego Ginny Weasley es todo discreción, le falta coger un claxon y tocarlo para que todo el castillo y parte de la gente de Hogsmade sepan que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Ginny Weasley no están en el comedor desayunando, y están por los pasillos del castillo buscando una sala vacía donde esconderse.

Afortunadamente tardamos dos minutos en encontrar un lugar vacío, al cerrar la puerta echamos un hechizo silenciador. Ginny sigue hablando.

-¿Me vas a decir que esta pasando?- no tener el control de las cosas le cabrea

-HE hablado con Lupin, parece ser que los mortifagos están moviéndose más de lo habitual, e igual pueden estar tramando algo.

-¿Y eso no podías habérmelo dicho antes?Me has tenido en ascuas!

_Ginny Weasley, eres lo peor_

-Ginny no seas melodramática, si te lo contaba alguien podría estar escuchándolo!- Ron es el único que se atreve mas o menos a llevar la contraria a Ginny. Aunque siempre a medias.

-Lupin cree que deberíamos de vigilar a los Slytherin, si realmente están tramado algo casi al 99% la gente de dentro de Hogwarts estará colaborando también.

-Los Slytherin siguen igual que siempre, no hay ningún cambio- habla muy segura la pelirroja, como si fuera algo obvio- Linda me tiene informada de sus actividades y no hay nada raro.

-¿Estas segura?- es aparecer Ginny y Harry se transforma en un muñeco para la pelirroja. La iniciativa parece que le ha durado más bien poco.

-Linda es la amante oficial de Blaise Zabbini, créeme.

Mi expresión se mantiene imperturbable, pero por dentro suelto una gran carcajada. Siempre la misma historia con las amigas zorras de Ginny y sus supuestas relaciones con las serpientes.

-No dejan de dar fiestas y pasarlo bien, siguen con sus entrenamientos de quidditch y acudiendo a clase, no hay nada raro con ellos

_como se puede ser tan tonta?_

- De todas maneras creo que deberíamos de vigilarlos nosotros mismos, no es conveniente que nos fiemos de la palabra de nadie...-Ron siendo razonable! No puedo creerlo.

-¿Tu que opinas Hermione?- pongo mi cara de empollona insufrible y hablo con solemnidad.

-Creo que deberíamos de utilizar todas las fuentes, las amigas de Ginny tienen información privilegiada.

_No, no la tienen_

-También creo que deberíamos de vigilarlos de cerca, pero con discreción. Igual deberíamos de comenzar a fijarnos más en su comportamiento en las clases. Si tuvieran algo gordo entre manos seguro que algo podremos captar.

-Se van a dar cuenta de que los vigilamos

_Eso no lo dudes_

-Hay que ser discretos, quizás podamos utilizar orejas extensibles

-Me parece bien- sentencia Harry. Yo afirmo también con la cabeza. Ginny sigue enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados.

-Cariño tendrás que ocuparte de los testimonios de tus amigas-le dice Harry, dándole el protagonismo que la pequeña de los Weasley quiere. Ahora parece más contenta.

-Claro- Dice sonriente, lanzadose a los brazos del moreno- por ti hago lo que sea.

Sonrío inapreciablemente. Esta misma noche hablaré con Nott, seguro que podemos inventarnos la manera de que la misión de vigilancia sea divertida.

[…]

Acabo de despedirme de Ron en el vestíbulo, ha ido con Harry a comer algo a las cocinas antes del entrenamiento. Aprovecho para ir a las mazmorras y buscar a Nott. Hoy no hemos tenido clase con las serpientes en todo el día, lo que ha hecho un poco más aburrido el día.

En cuestión de cinco minutos estoy entrando por la puerta. La sala común esta repleta pero gracias al hechizo nadie repara en mi presencia. Cuando entro en la habitación solo encuentro a Blaise dentro, si no fuera su doble le preguntaría sobre la amiga de Ginny. Cuando vuelva debo de preguntárselo.

-¿Donde está Nott?- me siento en el sillón- Necesito hablar con el.

- Vale- dice solamente el. Se queda en silencio unos segundos y después sonríe- ahora mismo viene.

Se que entre Nott, Pansy , Hinnible y Malfoy se comunican mentalmente. Parece que los chicos y chicas que han venido a cubrirles están preparados.

-¿Cuantas horas entrenáis?

El chico parece asombrado por mi pregunta, arquea las cejas.

-No se si estoy autorizado a darte esa información- ahora la que arqueo las cejas soy yo, incluso suelto una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Piensas que voy a ir a Harry Potter y se lo voy a contar?- me hace gracia ponerle en este aprieto, ahora mismo debe de estar rezando para que Nott aparezca por la puerta y no tenga que hablar nada conmigo- Estoy hablando contigo- se ve obligado a mirarme a los ojos. Intenta entrar en mi mente, lo que me parece realmente de mal gusto.

_No puede ser verdad_

-Deja de dejarte en ridículo, me estoy enfadando- Detiene su intrusión inmediatamente. Puedo notar su miedo desde aquí. Me gusta- Soy una más, no debéis desconfiar de mi.

-Es simple protocolo- se intenta defender, aunque su tono de voz es ligeramente más agudo de lo normal- Se que estas con nosotros. Le miro desde el sofá, no me cae bien este nuevo Blaise.

-¿Vas a responderme?

Coge aire y vuelve a hablar.

-Entrenamos todo el día. Solo paramos para comer y dormir- dice de forma automática, ciertamente parece una especie de robot.

-¿Cuando tiempo llevas en los grupos de entrenamiento?

- más de dos años- hablar con este chico es como hacerlo con una maquina.

- ¿Que edad tienes?

-15 años- desde luego son maquinas humanas, entrenadas desde jóvenes para la guerra. Espeluznante.

Justo entonces aparece Nott por la puerta y el falso Blaise aprovecha para salir de la habitación.

-Que pasa?- pregunta acercándose al sofá donde me encuentro.

- El nuevo Blaise es súper antipático, ha intentado entrar en mi mente- Nott suelta una carcajada

- Es normal, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Tenerte con nosotros es una situación realmente extraña, dada a muchas perspicacias.

-Supongo que si...

-¿Quieres algo?-Nott se levanta y va hacia el armario, donde tienen una especie de minibar.

-No, tengo que marcharme enseguida

El chico no dice nada, el se prepara una copa.

-Desde la orden se le ha dicho a Harry que debemos vigilaros, parece ser que han detectado una actividad más elevada en el núcleo de los mortifagos.

-Impresionante, tienen una pequeña sospecha cuando se están dando los últimos pasos para el estallido final...-me encanta el sarcasmo Slytherin, me hace reír.

- Tened cuidado de lo que habláis fuera de las paredes de la sala común, pueden escucharos con la orejas extensibles en cualquier lugar del castillo...

-No vamos por ahí comentando nada confidencial, pero agradezco tu información- Estoy apunto de recordarle que Ron les escuchó a el y a Blaise hablando de la misión en Hogsmade, pero no hace falta, se que mi ultima frase le ha recordado expresamente aquel momento por la manera que me ha contestado.

-En clase seguro que están al tanto de todo, seguro que sabéis como afrontarlo- le sonrío, no puedo esperar a que tengan conversaciones sórdidas y observar las reacciones de Harry y Ron.

_Será divertimento_

Nott me corresponde a la sonrisa, sabe perfectamente en lo que estoy pensando.

-Eres una chica mala Granger...- Vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, mirándome intensamente a los ojos, me siento de alguna manera conectada a su mirada.

_Hermione sal de aquí_

- Nos vemos, Nott- me levanto de un salto, es mejor que vuelva a mi aburrida vida como Hermione Granger, alumna y amiga ejemplar.

-Cuando tu quieras-contesta el, con una endiablada sonrisa. Cierro la puerta y salgo de Slytherin, declinando, una vez más y amablemente, la proposición de Theodore Nott de pasar un buen rato con el.

[…]

Los Slytherin cumplen desde el minuto uno, la primera escucha la hacemos en el desayuno del día siguiente a mi aviso. Están hablando de sexo, como siempre.

- Creía que habías dicho que no estabas interesado en esa tía, que era alta y aburrida.

-No era tan aburrida al fin y al cabo- todos ríen

-¿Ahora vas a escandalizarte Pansy?¿Eres la nueva defensora del sexo con amor?-vuelven a reír

-Puedes follar con quien quieras, solo estaba recordando tus palabras.

-Las Ravenclaw siempre tienen fama de aburridas en la cama

-No lo son para nada

-Doy fe-más risas

-Yo diría que son las mejores

-Perdona?¿

-Siempre detrás de las Slytherin. Siempre

Interrumpo la comunicación. Ron y Harry tienen expresiones que no alcanzo a comprender, seguramente sea una mezcla de envidia y sorpresa.

-Creo que no vamos a perdernos nada importante, ya os dije que no serían tan inútiles como para airear planes en el gran comedor. Ambos afirman con la cabeza.

[…]

Dos horas mas tarde, en clase de Herbología Ron decide volver a poner las orejas extensibles debajo de la mesa donde trabajan Pansy, Draco, Theo, Daphne y Blaise. Parece que están hablando con sigilo.

-¿Conseguiste eso?

-Si

Harry y Ron comparten miradas de emoción. Yo espero cualquier cosa, seguro que esta la han preparado.

-Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas

-¿Has tenido que pagar?

-Si

-Trato de favor, como siempre

-No es trato de favor, son los contactos- se me hace inmensamente extraño escuchar a Draco sabiendo que no es Draco.

-Los tienes aquí?

-Por supuesto que no, sabéis como son de especiales en este castillo

-No puedo esperar para probarlos- Daphne tiene ambas manos bajo la mesa, se esta aprovechando de la situación. Del cuerpo de Draco más concretamente.

Astan hablando en susurros, con cuidado

_Esta siendo una buena representación_

-¿Sabremos como usarlos?

-Por supuesto

-¿Tendremos suficientes?

-No ha sido fácil conseguirlos

-No ha sido esa mi pregunta

-Pansy, tendrás los que te correspondan.

-¿No puedo elegir?

-No, uno de cada para cada uno

-Puede ser algún libro, o hechizos de magia negra- Dice Ron, en un susurro. Nosotros también estamos casi con las cabezas pegadas escuchando la conversación de los leones en una esquina de la mesa de trabajo. Si no estuviera Harry Potter involucrado la profesora ya nos habría expulsado de la clase, pero Harry es el niño mimado así que no hay problema, todo le esta permitido.

-¿Donde lo has guardado?

-Astan en mi habitación

-Ahora vamos a por ellos

-Pansy te noto ansiosa por tenerlos

-Lógico, es algo nuevo para mi

-Tenemos que entrar en Slytherin- Ronald Weasley y sus ideas estúpidas

-Ya sabes con quien lo vas a probar?

-Si

-Te veo muy segura Parkinson

-En esto no hay duda, lo haré contigo.

Draco suelta una carcajada

-Creo que voy a ser el más beneficiado de todo esto

-No entiendo...-susurra Harry. Presiento que pronto sabremos de que va todo esto.

-Tu también, no Daphne?

-Es obvio

-Aun tendré que darle las gracias a los muggles por inventar lo condones de sabores

Otra vez tengo que emplear todo mi poder mental en no romper en carcajadas.

-¿Condones de sabores?- pregunta Ron, sin comprender nada. Me entran ganas de reírme de nuevo. Respiro hondo.

Harry recoge las orejas y baja la cabeza, derrotado. Ron me mira, no entiende nada. Sospecho que voy a tener que ser yo quien le explique al pelirrojo de que se trata.

[...]

He pasado los días más aburridos de los que recuerdo, encerrada en la biblioteca, como se supone que hacia todos los días, y por la noche con mis amigos y la pesada de Ginny. Ajenos a todo lo que se esta preparando. Las conversaciones tenían gracia el primer día, luego dejaron de ser divertidas.

No puedo creer que solamente hayan pasado cuatro días desde que Malfoy dejó el castillo. Necesito una vía de escape a todo este aburrimiento y falso compañerismo que me rodea.

Cuando entro a clase de pociones me acerco a la mesa de la profesora para supuestamente preguntarle una duda.

-Ponme con Nott a trabajar-digo solamente, en voz muy baja.

-Ahora explicare el procedimiento exacto señorita Granger- contesta ella afirmando con la cabeza.

Minutos mas tarde me empareja con Nott, a una distancia considerable de mis amigos. Este me recibe con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que pasa Granger- Ron nos observa muy atento, el falso Malfoy esta dos mesas más atrás. Sentado al lado de Daphne, que aprovecha para marcarse tantos delante del colegio y ejercer de novia oficial.

_Subnormal_

Sin más hago que aparezca un pergamino con un mensaje claro:

_A las 6 en tu habitación. Llevo yo el whisky_

Nott sonríe y me echa una mirada de arriba abajo.

_este chico no sabe lo que es la discreción_

Intento ignorar el hecho de que de vez en cuando coloca su mano en mi rodilla en un intento de caricia un poco patética y hago la poción tranquilamente. Me consuelo a mi misma repitiéndome mentalmente que Nott es buen amante y que todo eso vale para justificar lo gañán que es el resto del tiempo.

[…]

Afortunadamente se hacen pronto las seis de la tarde, dejo a Ron y Harry preparándose para ir a su entrenamiento de quidditch y me encamino hacia Slytherin, tras echar los hechizos pertinentes. Me apetece pasar el rato con Nott, que me cuente que tal les va a los de las misiones, y disfrutar de slytherin en su estado natural.

Cuando cruzo la entrada me encuentro una sala común repleta de gente, gracias a un hechizo ninguno de ellos me mirara en mi camino a las escaleras. Nott me espera sentado en el sofá.

-Hola Hermione…-me suena raro salido de su boca.

-Hola-saludo yo también, dejando la bolsa con el whisky sobre la mesa-¿estamos solos?-no me importaría ver un rato a Pansy y Blaise.

-Estos no vendrán hasta las 8 o así- es el único de los cuatro amigos slytherin que no ha ido a la misión.

_Debe de sentirse como la ultima mierda_

-Eres al único que no han mandado a la misión, debes de estar jodido…-el chico levanta una ceja, asombrado por mis palabras.

-pensaba que venias a follar-dice con los puños apretados. He dado justo en el clavo. Sonrío de medio lado.

-No te sientas mal-un oscuro placer recorre mi cuerpo al ver al chico tan hundido, y abro la botella de whisky, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

-Soy demasiado valioso para que me manden a una misión así- Nott continua hablando, ya se ha levantado y esta justo detrás de mi. Aparta mi pelo a un lado, con suavidad, y comienza a besarme el cuello.

_Una manera como otra cualquiera de consolarse_

Me giro, con dos vasos de whisky en la mano.

-Toma-le ofrezco uno, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Sigue enfadado por mi comentario.

-gracias-musita, con la boca muy pequeña.

-¿Hay alguna información de los grupos de entrenamiento?

-¿te importan todos o solamente el de Malfoy?- sonrío satisfecha, piensa que nombrándome a Malfoy me devuelve el golpe. Esta muy equivocado.

-¿Qué edad tenemos,13 años Nott?-bebo tranquilamente de mi vaso, sin perder la sonrisa-¿te jode que folle con Malfoy o algo? Se supone que sois todos personas sin corazón…-acerco la mano libre a su cara.

_Tiene la piel muy suave, acaba de afeitarse_

_-_No digas tonterías-por como lo dice, es un si, pero no termino de comprender porque.

-Malfoy se cruzo mucho antes en mi camino, lo pasamos muy bien juntos y_-Nott pone un dedo en mi boca para que me calle, y me dirige una dura mirada.

-Dejemos a Malfoy fuera de todo esto

_Perfecto_

Sin mas dilación nos besamos. No es la coordinación perfecta que tengo con Malfoy, incluso con Ron, pero es agradable besarse con el. La boca le sabe a caramelo de fresa, y mueve la lengua de forma muy graciosa.

Con Malfoy puedo tirarme horas hablando, sin ni siquiera tocarnos, pero Nott es otra historia, no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que he entrado en la habitación y ya estamos en ello. No guardo demasiados recuerdos de la única vez que me acosté con el, pero ahora que soy plenamente consciente tengo que reconocer que sabe como satisfacer a una mujer.

Jamas me habían preguntado que me gustaba en la cama, Ron simplemente hace lo que le apetece y con Malfoy descubro nuevas sensaciones de forma extrema, me dejo hacer. Me extraña la pregunta, en mitad de los preliminares, no se que responderle.

-Sorpréndeme- le digo sin más, me he sentido por primera vez en mucho tiempo avergonzada por no tener una respuesta.

El chico sonríe y continuamos besándonos mientras terminamos de quitarnos la ropa. Iba a ser mucho más agradable de lo que había pensado.

_No se de que me sorprendo, es un slytherin_

_[...]_

Lo que había empezado como una necesidad de desconectar de mi rutina en Gryffindor, y de paso si surgía saciar también la sexual se convierte en una cita mas en mi día a día.

Nott ha superado con creces todas mis expectativas como amante, incluso puede ser divertido si tiene un buen día. Ha sido un sustituto de Malfoy mas que notable, y ha hecho que estos días pasen mas rápidos.

Mañana a las ocho vuelven Malfoy y los otros nueve mortifagos de la misión. Mentiría si digo que no me alegro de que vuelva, ver a su clon besándose como si no existiera mañana con Daphne no es algo que me resulte agradable, además los insultos por parte de clon son mucho menos emocionantes, su mirada gris no dice absolutamente nada. Le hecho de menos, los encuentros con Nott me hacen sacarle de mi cabeza durante unas horas, pero después ahí aparece.

_Dichoso Malfoy_

-¿te apetece mas?-Nott me ofrece otro trozo de pizza, la falsa Pansy trajo un poco hace un rato.

-No gracias-le sonrío mientras bebo un poco de agua.

Están haciendo una especie de fiesta aprovechando que es viernes para despedir a los infiltrados en la habitación de los chicos. Casi todos van ya borrachos. Las noticias que llegan desde los grupos es que ha ido todo perfecto, el ambiente es inmejorable.

-¿te apetece salir de aquí?-Nott esta de pie, y me ofrece su mano para que me levante. Yo observo alrededor, la mitad de gente esta ya enrollándose y la otra media tirada en el suelo o intentando bailar sin mucho éxito.

Acepto la mano del castaño y salimos de la habitación.

Todavía cogidos de la mano salimos de slytherin. El parece tener muy claro donde nos dirigimos.

-¿Dónde vamos?-se encoje de hombros de forma enigmática

-te voy a llevar a un lugar donde te vas a enamorar de mi-levanto la ceja y suelto una carcajada.

-Las pociones amorosas no funcionan conmigo Nott

-Yo nunca juego sucio-dice adornando su frase con una sonrisa perfecta. Se le dibujan dos hollitos súper graciosos a cada lado de la boca. Sonrío al encontrar esto adorable.

_Hermione no seas tan patética_

-Lo tenias todo preparado eh-adivino cuando entramos en la sala, y veo que es una simulación perfecta de una terraza con vista a los campos elíseos y la torre eiffel- eres un conquistador nato-en otra época de mi vida esto me hubiese parecido lo mas romántico del mundo y hubiese caído a sus brazos sin pensarlo.

-Bienvenida a París- le mira con el ceño fruncido, preguntándome porque intenta con tantas ganas conquistarme.

-siéntate, que no pasa nada-aparta la silla hacia atrás, tras varios minutos acepto su proposición y me siento. Incluso sopla una agradable brisa y se escucha un violín tocar a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mi Nott?-le pregunto sin baños calientes, mientras el servía la botella de vino que había en la mesa.

-¿es tan increíble para ti que me gustes?-dice esto con los ojos fijos en mi, no seria humana sino me impusiera esta situación, y me siento en cierta manera especial, y alagada. El sonríe-solamente disfrutemos de esta noche, como si estuviéramos en París, solos…

_Definitivamente sabe como crear una situación romántica_

_-_Solo una cosa-le aviso mirándolo fijamente-esta será nuestra ultima cita Nott…

-Eres muy lista Granger…-le observo atentamente para ver si añade algo más, Malfoy no puede ser nombrado, no lo hemos hecho desde aquella primera vez en su habitación-pero estoy seguro de que vendrás a por más…todo y que la situación cambie

Solamente sonrío, sin decir nada más. Chocamos las copas en el aire.

88888888888888888888888888

Me ha costado sudor y lágrimas escribir este capitulo, he tenido que completarlo bastante, lo tenía escrito muy por encima. Espero no haberla cagado demasiado.

Hermione se desquicia con facilidad, y pierde interés con facilidad. Lo de las escuchas a los Slytherin han terminado siendo una diversión mas para los serpientes que para ella. Harry y Ron ven boicoteados sus planes por Hermione, si no fuera por ella seguramente podrían haber averiguado algo más. Una pena verdad? xD

Bueno, he de reconocer que echo de menos a Draco y os avanzo que no tardará en volver...a ver que le parece al rubio lo de Nott. Veremos a ver que pasa!

Hasta el domingo que viene! Espero vuestros comentarios. Un beso,

Edin


	14. El regreso

**Capitulo 14. El regreso**

Desde esta mañana no puedo de dejar de pensar en mi vuelta al colegio, y en ella. Se que no se ha ido del colegio, entre otras cosas porque no le he dicho nada a mi tia de que quiera reunirse con ella, lo haré cuando vuelva. No creo que me lo tenga en cuenta. Hay una fiesta de bienvenida en slytherin, privada, solamente acudiremos todos aquellos que saben que Granger esta con nosotros.

La gente aquí esta realmente concienciada y están todas las horas del dia entrenándose como autenticas maquinas, no me ha dado tiempo ni a seducir a alguna de las chicas, tampoco eran muy agraciadas. He practicado tanta magia oscura que el sexo ha quedado en un segundo plano.

Cuando llegue a Hogwarts debo enseñar los hechizos a un grupo seleccionado de seis mortifagos, entre ellos Granger, mi padre ha movido hilos desde la mansión para que seamos emparejados.

Se que Nott habrá intentado por activa y por pasiva aprovechar que no estoy en Hogwarts para seducir a Granger, y sabiendo la necesidad afectiva que tiene ella es posible que se hayan acostado, pero conmigo es otra historia, conmigo en el castillo no tiene nada que hacer. Nott padre debe de estar completamente desesperado, su hijo no ha sido seleccionado entre la elite de Hogwarts y tampoco ha conseguido a la chica.

Me despido de los que durante ocho dias han sido compañeros mios, y sin mas dilación me meto en un viejo reloj de pie. En unos segundos aparezco en la sala de los menesteres.

Veo a mi doble justo delante de mi cara, lo que causa una sensación extraña.

-joder!-exclamo sin poder evitar la sorpresa

-¿Qué tal Malfoy?-realmente tengo una voz que impone.

-Muy bien- contesto ofreciéndole la mano, para saludarle-¿Qué tal por el castillo?¿te lo has pasado bien?-por su sonrisa adivino que si.

-Esa novia tuya es insaciable-frunzo el ceño

-¿novia?

-Daphne…-dice el sin entender mi sorpresa

_Habra aprovechado bien_

-se habrá visto en la mejor situación de toda su vida-me encojo de hombros resignado.

-Aquí en Hogwarts os lo pasais bien eh-el chico definitivamente se lo ha pasado como nunca.

_Este debe de ser el típico que no liga ni con las farolas_

-Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien siendo yo- parece que no quiera irse-¿Qué tal con Nott?-el era el encargado de supervisión del grupo.

-sin problemas- observandome a mi mismo hacer muecas es algo extrañísimo.

-¿y Granger?

-Es increíble el doble juego que lleva…-comenta impresionado- desde luego es una magnifico activo. Potter parece no darse cuenta de nada.

-Potter esta muy empanado-reconozco sonriendo-¿ha pasado mucho tiempo con vosotros?

-Estuvo en un par de reuniones de control, de las de 10 minutos, anoche estuvo también en la fiesta, pero luego se fue con Nott. Se ha pasado bastante por Slytherin, por la habitación de Nott mas bien-me mira con curiosidad-¿son pareja?

Levanto una ceja. No esperaba esa información.

-No-contesto enseguida, ya no me apetece seguir hablando.

-Quien diría que la perfecta estudiante amiga de los elfos y de Harry potter seria una zorra sin sentimientos- le observo durante unos segundos.

-No hace falta que te diga que la información de lo de Granger no tiene que salir de aquí, ¿esta claro?

-Clarísimo- se que no dirá nada, están entrenados para ello. Sabe que le pueden matar si habla mas de la cuenta.

-El entrenamiento de tu grupo va perfecto, son buenos brujos-doy por finalizada la conversación y salgo de la sala de los menesteres con ganas de estrangular a Nott.

[…]

Cuando llego a la habitación esta solamente Nott, lo que no hace que mi animo mejore.

-¿Qué tal, Malfoy?- ya tiene esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara- eres el primero que llega, Blaise y Pansy todavía no han venido. Alarga la mano para apretar mi mano, la acepto.

-Todo muy bien, cuando vengan estos haremos una reunión, hay que hablar sobre los grupos de entrenamiento de aquí de Hogwarts.

-¿que grupos?

-Tu no estas en mi grupo, creo que te lleva Pansy. Cuando venga te enteraras de mas- acabo de darle donde mas le duele- hay muchos encantamientos y hechizos que enseñaros-le sonrío.

- Ella si que esta en tu grupo,no?-se refiere a Granger. Pronto la ha sacado a escena- ¿tu padre sigue allanándote el camino?

-No supone gran diferencia con la ayuda de mi padre…

-Ya veremos Malfoy- sonríe de forma enigmática,a mi me entran ganas de reventarle la cara.

-Se que has estado con ella, deja de hacerte el interesante. Te digo lo mismo que la otra vez: mientras no hagas el gilipollas puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-¿con ella?-me mantiene la mirada sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara

-con lo que te de la gana-estoy empezándome a cansar- no compito contigo Nott.

-estas tan poco acostumbrado a perder Malfoy…

-Déjalo ya Nott- le aviso, me estoy cabreando de verdad

-Es increíble como te cabreas cuando te tocan a la sangresucia…-opto por salir de la habitación, no me apetece pelearme con el.

_Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba deseando volver a este castillo…_

Me encuentro cara a cara con Daphne.

_Hoy va a ser tu dia de suerte_

Sin decir nada mas me lanzo a besarla. Ella se muestra encantadísima.

**88888888888888888888888**

Espero su llamada, sentada en el sillón de mi sala común, con su corbata entre las manos. Miro el reloj: 20.52

_Lleva casi una hora en el castillo_

Dudo si ir a Slytherin por mi cuenta, en teoría harían una reunión cuando estuviesen todos, que se transformara en una fiesta salvaje después. Opto por llamarle yo.

"¿Malfoy?"

Pero no contesta. Pasan diez minutos mas y opto por guardar la corbata en mi bolsillo, levantarme e ir a Slytherin. No puedo con la tensión.

De camino a las mazmorras tampoco obtengo la respuesta, igual todavía no ha vuelto. Entro a la sala común de las serpiertes, esta vacía, la mayoría esta abajo cenando.

_Que coño hago aquí?_

Me pienso durante unos instantes que hacer, esto no me da buena espina. Pero la curiosidad puede conmigo y me encamino hacia la habitación de los chicos. El pasillo esta completamente en silencio, me lo vuelvo a pensar cuando estoy justo en la puerta de la habitación, con el pomo en la mano.

-Mira quien ha venido!-la irritante voz de Greengrass se cuela en mis oídos, me giro hacia ella y entonces la sonrisa inicial se borra cuando veo quien esta a su lado.

-Malfoy- musito sin poder evitarlo. No me pierdo el detalle de ella, toda despeinada y con casi todos los botones de su camisa desabrochados. El está perfecto, pero esta claro que han estado juntos, nada mas ha vuelto de la misión.

_Genial_

Me siento completamente estúpida, en algun momento había sacado su corbata del bolsillo y la sostengo en la mano, la vuelvo a guardar en el bolsillo y bajo la mirada.

-ahora íbamos a tener una reunión, creo que han vuelto todos- ella continua hablando con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

-Me extrañaba que no me avisarais- recupero la compostura-he venido a ver como ibais- sonrío también, pero sin mirar al rubio.

-estábamos de reencuentro- dice señalando cada silaba, para después reírse como si fuera tonta. Fuerzo una sonrisa, y sin decir nada más abro la puerta de la habitación. Pansy, Blaise y los demás ya están dentro.

Me siento en un sillón libre, al lado de Pansy.

-¿Qué tal todo?-le pregunto. Jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto de hablar con Pansy Parkinson

-Muy bien- sonríe de manera sincera-hay mucho que enseñaros.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo como Nott acaba de entrar tambien, viene con la profesora.

-¿Has entrenado mucho?- Parece algo cansada aunque tiene un intenso brillo en la mirada

-Dia y noche, Granger- No sonrie más porque no es posible- ¿Aqui no ha pasado nada, que tal los dobles?

-Bien- respondo encogendome de hombros- No suponia gran diferencia estar con ellos que con vosotros- Pansy frunce el ceño, molesta. Entonces caigo en lo que acabo de decir.

_Tengo habilidades sociales innatas_

Opto por levantarme. Aunque me joda reconocerlo solo Malfoy es capaz de digerir las cosas tal como son, sin sorprenderse ni molestarse. Es realmente molesto tener que hablar con la gente y pararte a pensar que cosas te guardas y que cosas dices en voz alta. Increiblemente tedioso.

Me siento al lado de Goyle, al fin y al cabo nunca habla conmigo, no se muy bien si es por miedo o porque soy una sangresucia. Bueno, me dejará tranquila así que es la elección correcta. Me cruzo de piernas y miro a la profesora, que está de pie en el centro de la habitación, hablando con Nott. Parece que esto está a punto de comenzar.

- … y para nada era como tu Draco, no sé como explicarlo, simplemente no sentía lo mismo. Aunque fueras tu, no eras tu- El tono de voz de Greengrass es realmente molesto, Goyle parece opinar igual que yo, porque mira a la chica con una mueca de odio bastante pronunciada. Sonrio ligeramente y vuelvo a mirar a la profesora.

Nott ya ha tomado asiento, en el borde de su cama, enfrente de nosotros. Se gira hacía mi y me sonríe. Yo frunzo el ceño y miro de nuevo a la profesora. La reunion va a empezar.

Dura apenas unos pocos minutos, se nos informa de que todo ha ido perfecto y el cambio se ha realizado con éxito. Los que estaban con los grupos de entrenamiento no han dado ningun detalle de lo que han hecho, solo han dicho que hay ordenes de que se nos enseñen los hechizos que han prácticado lo antes posible. Comenzamos en dos días, y voy en el grupo de Malfoy.

_genial_

La profesora desaparece y la gente se levanta y comienzan a hablar entre ellos. Ya hay incluso un minibar preparado encima del escritorio. Puedo sentir como Nott y Malfoy tienen sus ojos clavados en mi, lo que me resulta asfixiante.

_Y que hago yo ahora?_

Mi idea era quedarme con Malfoy y que me contara todos los detalles de los grupos de entrenamiento, pero ahora creo que no me apetece, ha vuelto y su primera opción ha sido Daphne, me siento defraudada. Me levanto del sofá, con intención de salir fuera de la habitación.

"Granger" la voz de Malfoy aparece en mi cabeza. Me detengo.

"que quieres"

"quédate"

"no"

"¿estas celosa?"-me giro hacia el para fulminarle con la mirada, este se sonríe de forma burlona.

"vete a la mierda"

Malfoy se levanta del sillón y viene hacia mi, mis piernas entonces parecen de gelatina y me quedo paralizada.

"ni se te ocurra Malfoy"-¿Qué pretende, darme un beso?

_Me muero de ganas_

Antes de que pueda decir nada lo tengo justo delante, peligrosamente cerca de mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

_Este si que es Draco _

-No esperes que me coma las babas de Daphne- Malfoy sonríe

-¿piensas que voy a besarte?-se acerca todavía mas a mi, estamos nariz con nariz.

_Es inútil lo que haga, en las distancias cortas el manda_

-No habiéndola besado a ella hace veinte segundos- me niego a comerme las babas de nadie.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado estos días?- me regala una falsa sonrisa. Es obvio que sabe que me he acostado con Nott. Y que le jode, sonrío al verme de nuevo con el mando en mis manos.

-Muy bien- le contesto, sonriendo también.

-Me alegro

-yo también me alegro- aunque me muera de ganas de besarle saco el orgullo y me mantengo indiferente.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece…-sin más aviso mete la mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica y saca la corbata, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos- gracias-dice guardándosela en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Hace ademán de marcharse

"Malfoy" – Se detiene durante unos segundos, mirándome de nuevo fijamente. Le mantengo la mirada, pero ante mi sorpresa se gira y vuelve a su sitio.

_Cabezota_

"¿para que quieres que me quede si te vas?"

"quería mi corbata"

"vete a la mierda"

Ahora si, salgo de la habitación. Muy cabreada por la actitud del rubio. Lo que pensaba que iba a ser un reencuentro con charla, sexo y alcohol ha terminado en nada.

_Menudo subnormal_

-¿Hermione?- Nott me llama desde lo alto de las escaleras, justo cuando yo estaba a punto de salir de la sala común- ¿Donde vas?

Le miro durante unos segundos, debatiendo entre si irme a la biblioteca o seguirle el juego. Cuando me doy cuenta Nott ya ha bajado las escaleras, y me mira de nuevo.

-¿Que pasa?- me dirige una sonrisa, que soy consciente que es fingida pero que de alguna manera me hace sentir bien.

_Supongo que podemos fingir un poco más. Al fin y al cabo es lo que mejor se me da._

-Nada, esperaba que vinieras- le devuelvo la sonrisa, que Nott entiende perfectamente.

-Nos vemos en la sala de los pupitres rotos en cinco minutos- Se acerca y me da un fugaz beso en los labios, para inmediatamente después desaparecer por la puerta. Miro a las escaleras por última vez, sin saber muy bien porque. Tras unos segundos salgo también de Slytherin.

88888888888888888888888

No me gusta demasiado como ha quedado, pero sentía que tenía que subirlo, este era otro capitulo que tenía escrito de mil maneras y que no sabía muy bien que hacer con el. Pronto subiré el siguiente, lo prometo! Perdonadme, mi musa está de vacaciones xD

Draco ha vuelto del grupo de entrenamiento pero el reencuentro no ha sido el soñado, por ninguno de los dos. Parece que el hielo esta terminandose de derretir. Pronto os cuento más! Un beso,

Edin


	15. Sintiendote

**Capitulo 15. Sintiendote**

Como esperaba llega puntual al primer entrenamiento, dos días después de nuestro extraño reencuentro en Slytherin. Va cargada con una pila de libros, que manda a la mesa nada más entrar.

-Hola- saluda secamente. Ha llegado tarde a propósito, para asegurarse de que ya hubiera más gente, para evitar que estemos solos. Y lo se porque ella nunca llega tarde.

-Hola- saludo yo, divertido con su actitud- No dice nada más, se limita a sentarse en una de las sillas, evitando mirarme.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar- echo los hechizos pertinentes para evitar que nadie nos descubra, y me giro hacía el grupo- Sacad las varitas.

[…]

Cuando acaba la clase estamos todos exhaustos. Efectivamente no me ha mirado en toda la lección, incluso cuando en un momento determinado me he acercado a ella para indicarle como tenía que mover la varita me ha ignorado.

Hemos adelantado bastante hoy. Tanto Crabbe como Granger son bastante buenos con los hechizos.

Se que ella está esperando que le diga algo. Hasta dentro de tres días no hay otro entrenamiento, y he de reconocer que estar así con ella no me hace sentir bien.

"Granger"

Ella se gira extrañada

-Que quieres?- pregunta a viva voz

"quédate, quiero hablar contigo" Frunce el ceño, se que le jode mi sonrisa altiva. Antes de que le de tiempo a decir nada la puerta se abre y aparecen Daphne y Nott.

-Joder!-Musito fastidiado. Instantes después la chica se abalanza sobre mi

Nota mental: recordar a Daphne que no somos ABSOLUTAMENTE nada.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto fastidiado

-He pensado que podíamos hacer algo juntos

-No tengo tiempo, Greengrass- digo cansado. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Granger se encamina a la puerta, con Nott.

"Granger" repito. No quiero que se vaya. El enfado se me ha pasado de golpe, quiero que se quede.

"Quédate"

Ante mi sorpresa ella se detiene, y se gira hacía mi.

Dejando a un lado el orgullo y sacando valentía de lo mas hondo me encamino hacia donde está ella, la cojo del brazo y salimos de la sala.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- pregunta extrañada, zafándose de mi agarre y poniéndose de nuevo en marcha. Voy detrás

- Se supone que a ti todo te daba igual, no Granger?- me encanta jugar con ella, aun sabiendo que estoy en el limite de su paciencia.

-Sigue dándome todo igual, pero tu me has decepcionado- me dirige una dura mirada, fría como el hielo.

-¿Yo te he decepcionado?- sonrío de medio lado. No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

-Si, comportándote como un inmaduro y un subnormal- levanto una ceja- ¿A que vino el numerito del otro día?

-¿Te refieres a ti intentando quedarte con mi corbata?- disfruto viendo como poco a poco voy sacándola de quicio.

-Me refiero a ti comportándote como un cretino conmigo!, ¿Te han vuelto a meter en la cabeza lo de la pureza de la sangre?- su voz falla durante un segundo.

-No digas tonterías- contesto al instante, completamente asombrado con su contestación.

-¿Entonces que pasa?, fuiste cruel conmigo, Draco

Me paralizo al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre y es para decirme que soy un cretino.

-No ha cambiado nada- me arrepiento enormemente de lo que acabo de decir, quería jugar con ella un rato más.

-Entonces si que no entiendo nada- confiesa ella- Tendrá que haber una razón para que te comportes conmigo como si no me conocieras- su mirada me mueve algo por dentro, me hace sentir incomodo.

-No quiero que estemos así, Granger- digo muy sincero, haciendo que nos paremos en mitad del pasillo, cogiéndola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella no dice nada, se mantiene seria, lo que me pone de los nervios. Quiero besarla, y que se calle, que pare de decirme chorradas que no comprendo.

_A la mierda!_

Acorto la distancia que nos separa y le beso. Ella se mantiene rígida entre mis brazos, cerrando la boca con fuerza. Intento que responda, acariciando su espalda, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas. Pero nada. Es una situación jodidamente frustrante. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que una mujer no se rinde a mi contacto.

-¿Que coño pasa?- separo mis labios de los suyos y reclamo su mirada. Quiero una explicación, pero no aflojo en abrazo, no quiero que escape.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho, no?- me mira, y su mirada es un desafío. Brillante y oscura.

Si que la he escuchado, cada una de las tonterías que ha dicho.

-Te he dicho que no me pasaba nada contigo- Repito, forzándome a mi mismo a no sonar demasiado duro, aunque sigo sin comprender nada, y eso me cabrea.

Ella se mantiene en silencio, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Me siento desnudo ante ella, pero no me importa.

-¿Quieres decir que te has portado conmigo como un imbécil por pura diversión?- Su tono es calmado, peligrosamente suave.

-No te comportes tu como si te importara, Granger- No me gusta que me juzguen, ella tampoco se ha portado bien. Merecía mi indiferencia-En mi ausencia no lo has pasado tan mal.

Ella frunce el ceño y entorna la mirada, tras varios segundos sonríe. Lo que me hace tranquiliza y me inquieta a partes iguales.

-No me puedo creer que todo esto sea porque estuve con Nott un par de días- A vuelto a su tono habitual, siento como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima.

_Efectivamente_

Aunque ahora quiero que deje de mirarme con esa cara, siento que se esta riendo de mi. Me lanzo a besarla de nuevo pero me separa de ella al segundo.

-Estabas celoso- ahora lo entiendo: está disfrutando como una niña. Hasta suelta una pequeña carcajada. Su risa relaja todo mi cuerpo, aunque sigo sintiéndome estúpido, indefenso ante ella. Tengo que hacer algo para arreglarlo.

-Tu también lanzaste una mirada asesina a Daphne cuando nos viste en la entrada dela habitación- Eso fue así, y disfrute muchísimo.

-Es verdad- reconoce ante mi sorpresa- Llevaba esperando durante horas noticias tuyas, y no las recibo porque te has ido a follar por ahí.

Sonrío complacido, me encanta comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-No se puede discutir contigo- digo fingiendo estar resignado. Ella solo sonríe. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ante mi sorpresa levanta los brazos y coloca sus manos a cada lado de mi cara.

-Eres idiota Draco Malfoy

_Ahora sí_

-Lo se- por tercera vez juntamos nuestros labios, pero esta vez responde. Sus manos están en mi nuca, pidiendo silenciosamente alargar e intensificar ese beso. Gustosamente accedo a su petición y nuestras lenguas se encuentran después de diez largos días. Suelta un gemido que me enciende por dentro. Necesito hacerla mia, estar de nuevo con ella. La abrazo con más fuerza, y ella se cuelga de mi cuello.

"Necesitamos salir de aquí"

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me separo de ella. Ambos respiramos agitados, somos incapaces de romper la mirada. Ella sonríe de nuevo, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Vamos- finalmente nos separamos y sin decir nada más nos ponemos en camino, hacia la sala de menesteres. Afortunadamente no estamos muy lejos el camino se hace largo.

Volver a entrar a aquel lugar es como si entrara en mi casa, es el mejor sitio del castillo. Donde puedo ser yo mismo, y pasar las horas tranquilo con ella.

**8888888888888888**

-¿Bueno, que tal te ha ido en los grupos de entrenamiento?- pregunto, dejándome caer sobre un sillón, whisky en mano.

-Muy bien- contesta ya totalmente relajado, ya estamos como siempre, bien- He estado casi día y noche practicando hechizos y embrujos- por la manera en que habla y el brillo en su mirada se que realmente ha disfrutado.

-Me alegro- digo muy sincera- tendrás que enseñármelos todos.

-Todo a su tiempo Granger- le encanta sentirse importante.

Tomo aire para preguntar lo que he estado queriendo preguntarle desde que volvió:

-¿Sabes cuando será el primer ataque?- Malfoy me mira, sonriente mientras bebe un sorbo de su copa.

-Parece que en cuestión de mes o mes y medio- me siento aliviada en cierta manera. Relajo mi expresión y sonrío- ¿Tu vas a irte?- me sorprende la pregunta, ahora mismo no estaba pensando en ello.

-Sigo queriendo hablar con tu tía- digo muy sincera- pero voy a quedarme lo máximo que pueda.

-¿Es por los hechizos, no?- me regala una sonrisa, que no puedo evitar devolverle.

No puedo dejar de sorprenderme, de notar la gran conexión que tengo con el, pensar que pudiera dejarme de lado me había asustado. Estos dos últimos días han sido terribles para mi, me he sentido perdida, desesperada. He buscado mil maneras de distraer mi mente de la idea de estar sola en todo este caos. Eso incluía a Nott, pero tengo claro de que la persona imprescindible la tengo justo delante de mi.

-¿Que miras?- su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, no puedo alegrarme más de verle tan cerca mio, sentir que necesita mi contacto tanto como yo el suyo. Todo y estar en un sillón enorme estamos sentados uno al lado del otro, pegados. Mando mi vaso a una mesa cercana y me doy la vuelta para quedar recostada cara a el, inmediatamente después el gira solo la cabeza, mirándome con sus profundos ojos grises.

-Te ha crecido el pelo-alargo la mano y le acaricio el pelo. Es algo que me encanta, lo tiene súper suave. Intento peinarselo un poco hacía atrás, pero vuelve a caer graciosamente sobre su sien. Pongo las piernas sobre el sillón y me acerco lo máximo a el, rodeando su cabeza con mis manos.

-¿Ya te has cansado de hablar?- pregunta el en un susurro, sonriendo de medio lado, imaginando lo que vendrá a continuación. Le respondo sentándome a horcajadas sobre el. Entierro mis manos en su pelo. Su sonrisa se agranda, oigo su vaso posándose sobre la mesa de cristal, e inmediatamente después hunde sus manos en mi cintura.

Tardamos un par de segundos en besarnos. Quiero hacerlo lento, que estemos besándonos tiempo, y desnudarnos poco a poco, pero en el momento su lengua contacta con la mía quiero pasar directamente al siguiente nivel, tenerlo dentro de mi. Y el también parece tener prisa, mi camisa esta casi totalmente desabrochada. Su dedos apenas rozan mi piel mientras hábilmente abre mi camisa, pero siento como si me quemara, su contacto es puro delirio.

Sentir como crece debajo de mi, me hace perder todo el control. No puedo esperar más. Pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier movimiento estoy tumbada en el sillón, con Draco sobre mi. Rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, necesito sentirlo cerca.

El comienza a besarme el cuello, en un descenso maravilloso hasta llegar a mis pechos, tengo que bajar mis piernas para dejarle hacer. Creo que voy a volverme loca, me siento flotar, las sensaciones son extremas. Arqueo la espalda, para que pueda desabrochar mi sujetador, y también por pura necesidad. Gimo con fuerza al sentir su lengua y sus dientes jugar magistralmente con mis pezones. No está haciendo nada que no hagamos otras veces pero hoy es diferente, más intenso, cada caricia, cada contacto erizan toda mi piel, mi deseo está descontrolado, pidiendo a gritos tenerle dentro de mi.

-Draco...- susurro completamente perdida y desesperada por un contacto más profundo. Estoy sofocada, ansiosa, sintiendo el latido furioso de mi corazón en todo mi cuerpo. El ríe sobre mi piel, le encanta tenerme a su merced, rogándole que me haga suya. Se separa de mi, y me mira desde arriba, sonriente. Todavía va vestido, incluso lleva la corbata.

_Desnúdate ya!_

Intento desabrocharle el cinturón, pero en un rápido movimiento el atrapa mis manos y las lleva sobre mi cabeza.

-No-Musito fastidiada, lanzándole una dura mirada. El solo sonríe. Disfruta torturándome.

-Tranquila...-Susurra en mi oído. Ahora mismo tranquila es justo lo contrario a como me siento.

-No- repito, pero me ignora deliberadamente. Sigo sin poder mover mis manos, lo que me pone muy pero que muy nerviosa. Su mano bajando por mi abdomen vuelve a poner todos mis sentidos a flor de piel.

Tengo que resignarme e intentar tranquilizarme, por mi salud. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro hondo, pero sirve más de bien poco. Mi corazón se desboca cuando siento como me quita la falda, sacándola por mis piernas.

-Esto no es justo- Intento transmitirle con mi mirada toda mi frustración. Quiero arrancarle la ropa y tenerlo YA en mi interior

El responde con una enigmática sonrisa, y sigue sin aflojar mi agarre. Se inclina para darme un fugaz beso, que todavía me pone más nerviosa. Sus labios bajan por mi cuello, mis pechos, todo mi abdomen hasta mi ombligo. Con sus manos me quita mi ultima prenda, acariciando mis piernas en el camino. Sonrío pensando que el momento que tanto espero está al caer, abro las piernas esperando que entre. Estoy más que preparada. Pero Draco no vuelve arriba, me quita con rapidez los zapatos y los calcetines, para después besar mis piernas desnudas, subiendo poco a poco. De nuevo me pongo súper nerviosa. Al poderme apartar el pelo de la cara me doy cuenta de que tengo las manos libres, con la tensión no me había dado cuenta de que me había soltado.

_Va a hacer lo que yo creo que va a hacer?_

Soy incapaz de articular palabra, solo puedo sentir la trayectoria de los besos y las manos de Draco. Todo lo que alguna vez he hecho con el me ha gustado, confío en el, pero por primera vez estando con el siento vergüenza. Pero no me da tiempo a pensar nada más, Draco ya esta ahí. No me da tiempo a pensar en nada más, las manos y la lengua de Draco Malfoy te apoderan de mi. El placer me invade desde el primer momento, y la vergüenza sale por la ventana.

**8888888888888888888888888**

-Has estado increíble- Me he vaciado, estoy completamente exhausto. Menos mal que Granger ha terminado encima, y es ella la que tiene que volver a su sitio. Yo seria incapaz de quitarme de encima suyo. Estamos en la cama, pero antes lo hicimos como locos en el jacuzzi, previo a unos preliminares intensos en el sillón.

-Tu también- hablo yo, en un susurro. Intentando recuperar el aliento y calmar mis pulsaciones. Siento como ella se acurruca a mi lado, pasando su brazo por encima de mi estomago y la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en mi pecho. Saco energía de lo más hondo para rodearla con mi brazo.

-Despiértame en media hora- esta a punto de caer dormida. Va a dormirse, así tan tranquila. Después de que hayamos estado desaparecidos más de dos horas, la tarde de un miércoles. Aunque no me preocupa demasiado, estoy seguro de que sabe lo que hace.

Miro el reloj: 20.38

Sonrío al imaginar la cara de Nott, cuando haya visto que ni Granger ni yo hemos ido a cenar al gran comedor. Llevo dos días aguantando su sonrisa de suficiencia y sus comentarios altivos sobre sus encuentros con Granger. En el fondo sabía, como yo, que lo que fuera que tuviera con ella tenía fecha de caducidad. Granger es mía, siempre lo ha sido.

Había tenido dudas, me había molestado que ella me remplazara con tanta facilidad. Pero ahora se que aunque ella esté con otros hombres, con ninguno será como conmigo. Ella se entrega a mi, confía en mi, y por primera vez he podido sentirla. Se está descubriendo ante mi, quitando poco a poco ese tupido velo que la cubría. Soy importante para ella, y ella ha conseguido serlo también para mi, que en este mundo de locos, no es cualquier cosa.

**[...]**

Tras dejar la sala de los menesteres voy directo a las cocinas para comer algo, con un sándwich de carne y tomate en la mano me dirijo a paso firme hacia la habitación. Tengo prisa, quiero encontrarme con Nott. Tardo escasos cinco minutos en estar en Slytherin, y casi corriendo subo las escaleras hasta estar frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Sin más dilación la abro lo busco con la mirada: esta sentado en el borde de su cama, terminando una redacción. Levanta la mirada, la estúpida sonrisa de estas ultimas horas ya no esta en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Nott?-el que no puede parar de sonreír soy yo. El baja la mirada, visiblemente enfadado.

-Malfoy no seas cabrón- ante mi sorpresa Blaise habla. Frunzo el ceño.

-Me da igual- interviene Nott, evidentemente no le da igual- yo haría lo mismo.

-¿Por qué soy un cabrón?-me intriga lo que acaba de decir Blaise

-Nott ha puesto sobre la mesa todo lo que tiene, y ella ha vuelto contigo…-sonrío mas si cabe.

-tu pregúntale como se le pasaron los últimos 5 días, yo creo que mucho de menos no te echó- Nott habla desde el mas absoluto rencor.

-Mejor para ella-prefiero no pensar en eso.

-desde luego…

-Sabes igual es mas lista de lo que crees- Nott se piensa que Granger se chupa el dedo- yo en ningún momento intento engañarla prometiéndole amor ni cosas estúpidas

-Yo tampoco le prometí amor- contraataca el castaño

-Si, por eso le montaste el numerito de París…

-¿te lo ha contado?-eso le ha dolido. Yo le respondo con una sonrisa.

-Malfoy…-Blaise se siente incomodo cuando discutimos

-La relación contigo es solamente sexual,¿acaso la haces reír, o te preocupas por ella?

-¿y que problema hay con eso?-no entiendo a donde quiere llegar.

-Algún día se cansará de ti- suelto una carcajada, esta conversación me parece surrealista.

-¿intentas darme algún tipo de lección?- Nott solamente habla desde la rabia y el rencor.

-Te digo que ella siente algo por mi, yo lo se-me mira fijamente a los ojos, y ahora si, sonríe-en cinco días hice que se olvidará de ti.

-Si, mira como lo has conseguido que acabo de estar con ella.

-Granger ya no es la misma, ¿no lo has notado?-me quedo pensando en sus palabras-he conseguido algo que tu en cinco meses no has podido y es deshacer el hielo del corazón de esa chica.

-Vas a hacerme vomitar- quiero que se calle

-Igual te aprovechas tu de la situación, pero no olvides que todo esto ha sido gracias a mi- sonríe de nuevo. Si que es verdad que Granger esta menos hermética, y que se muestra mas cariñosa.

_Pero eso lo he conseguido yo, no Nott._

-Que, identificas lo que te digo?

_Subnormal_

-Me da igual lo que digas, cuando he vuelto se ha olvidado de ti Nott- quiero zanjar aquí la conversación.

-Te tiene cariño, pero se que en lo mas hondo de su corazón esta dudando por como se ha sentido estos días conmigo…

-Gilipollas- decido que salir de la habitación es lo mejor que puedo hacer, la vida de Nott corría peligro

¿Que ha cambiado para que ahora mismo este dándole vueltas a las palabras del imbécil de Nott? Lo que debería de hacer es irme a pasármelo bien con alguna chica y olvidarme de Granger y Nott durante un rato. Me asusto mucho al descubrir que no me apetece.

**88888888888888888**

-Hermi no me digas que no lo has pensado…

-La verdad es que no hay tiempo para nada-le lanzo una mirada de cachorro herido, y le doy un dulce beso en los labios. Ron, que enseguida se emociona interpreta ese gesto como una invitación a practicar sexo conmigo. No tarda en meterme mano-cariño-le detengo, no me apetece ahora-que era lo que querías preguntarme-ron ya se había olvidado.

-Me da vergüenza…-se pone rojo hasta la orejas en cuestión de segundos, yo río pícaramente.

_Me apuesto medio brazo a que me pide matrimonio_

-a estas alturas tienes vergüenza de decirme algo?-le cojo de la mano y le miro con dulzura. En nuestra cita de san valentín me dio un anillo, insinuó que podríamos estar juntos en el futuro, pero no me pidió matrimonio.

-Herm me gustaría que nos casáramos cuando todo acabe-lo dice muy rápido, de golpe y sin tomar aire.

_Aleluya_

Me lanzo a besarle como respuesta. Suspira con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del mundo Herm- espera a que se lo cuente a Malfoy. Nos volvemos a besar- En Hogsmade no fui capaz de preguntártelo, tuve miedo a que me dijeras que no, que no fuera apropiado con todo lo que está pasando

-Cuando todo esto acabe tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos-susurro en su oreja-ahora tenemos que ayudar a Harry para evitar que esto se desmorone…-acompaño mis palabras acariciando su cara. Lo que mas me gusta de Ron son sus ojos, y la forma en la que me mira, esta realmente enamorado de mi.

_Es el momento de un te quiero_

-te quiero-pronuncio lentamente. Nos volvemos a besar durante unos minutos

Afortunadamente Ginny y Harry aparecen, interrumpiéndonos. El moreno se muestra algo avergonzado, pero la hermana de Ron pasa de todo, y se sienta al lado de su hermano como si nada. Ron y yo nos separamos, a mi me acaba de hacer un favor sin saberlo.

-¿Qué pensáis que es mejor, ir a Italia o a Croacia?-frunzo el ceño

_De que coño esta hablando_

- Le regale un viaje para san valentin, pero no se decide-habla ahora Harry. Dándome otra razón para que le odie un poquito más.

-¿Cuándo os vais?-pregunta Ron, ya resignado a que no vamos a hacerlo en la Sala común

_Es retrasada_

-¿te acompañaran aurores verdad, Harry?-intento no mostrarme indignada.

-Si, Lupin y Worth- a la mención del primero hace que me hierba la sangre. Saco la fuerza suficiente para levantarme y sonreírles a todos.

-Chicos, me voy a la biblioteca. Prometí a Parvati que la ayudaría con pociones avanzadas, y tengo que repasar unas cosas!

Finalmente salgo de Gryffindor, sintiéndome realmente enfadada. Ginny Weasley es un ser egoísta y es la causante de que Harry Potter vaya a perder esta guerra. Cada día me resulta mas insoportable fingir.

Voy hacia el jardín, me apetece sentirme relajada y vaciar mi mente. Me siento sobre el césped, descalzándome y quitándome también las medias.

_Hoy hace mas frío_

Apoyo mis brazos en el suelo y levanto la cabeza. Respiro hondo

_¿acaso nadie se da cuenta de que Ginny es un lastre para ellos?_

Siempre había pensado que la gente de la orden era bastante inteligente, y que habían aprendido a ver en los gestos, a analizar las situaciones con maestría y tomando las mejores situaciones. Ahora parecen solamente estar a merced de Harry, confiando ciegamente en el para que acabe con Voldemort, y dándole una libertad que no sabe aprovechar.

_Egoísta_

-¿me dejas sentarme aquí?- la voz de Nott me saca de mis pensamientos. Abro los ojos, y le veo justo detrás mio. Calmado.

-Haz lo que quieras-La actitud de Nott me desconcierta. Lo pasé bien estos días que Malfoy no ha estado en el castillo, pero le avise que todo había terminado.

El chico se sienta a mi lado, en silencio. Observando el horizonte. No puedo negar que Nott tiene un magnifico perfil.

_Deja de pensar tonterías_

-¿ha pasado algo?-le pregunto

-Sabes perfectamente lo que ha pasado

_Ya estamos…_

-Mira Nott yo_-antes de que pueda seguir se lanza a besarme, estirando el cuello.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto me separo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-me muestro enfadada, y me alejo un poco de el-te dije que no iba a volver a pasar nada entre nosotros!- su sonrisa me pone nerviosa

_¿Por qué esta sonriendo?_

-¿eso es lo que tu quieres?

-Si-digo sin dudar- no te he dado razones para que pienses otra cosa- Nott levanta una ceja- vamos Nott, ahora resulta que estas dolido porque lo nuestro no ha sido mas que un lío de cinco días!

-Me gustas Granger, y yo se que te gusto a ti- mi tarde de relajación va a terminar en un nuevo disgusto. No comprendo nada.

-No voy a volverme a acostar contigo

-Malfoy si que puede acostarse con otras chicas y tu no puedes acostarte con otros chicos?-otra vez empeñado en nombrar a Malfoy

-Yo no soy como el

-Lo pasamos genial juntos, porque detener esto?

_Malfoy_

-Porque no siento nada por ti Nott- el chico abre mucho los ojos

-¿y porque te acostaste conmigo estos días? tampoco sentías nada por mi entonces no?-esta realmente afectado.

-Puro egoísmo-digo muy sincera- necesitaba desconectar de mi personaje un rato. Lo siento

Nott me observa durante unos segundos, en absoluto silencio. Coge aire para volver a hablar:

-Malfoy tiene una misión-nos miramos a los ojos- su padre le ha pedido que te seduzca-frunzo el ceño y siento una punzada en el corazón- mi padre también me lo pidió a mi.

-¿Qué?-es lo máximo que puedo decir.

-eres un premio muy preciado dentro de los mortifagos Granger, no te sientas tan importante teniendo la atención de los herederos mas poderosos del mundo mágico-me dirige una sonrisa cruel- nada es casualidad, me he cansado de tus tonterías, y ya que yo no puedo ganar, tampoco voy a dejar que Malfoy lo haga.

Nott se levanta del suelo y se sacude elegantemente la hierba de la ropa.

-En una situación normal no hubieras tenido la mas mínima probabilidad de estar conmigo ni con Malfoy, eres como el viejo millonario de 90 años que se casa con una jovencita de 20- sonríe por ultima vez, y se aleja, dejándome completamente abatida.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Nott entra en la habitación muy sonriente, lo que me mosquea.

-he de informarte de algo Malfoy- me preparo para levantarme de la cama y partirle la cara- Granger ha sido informada de nuestra carrera por cazarla.

-¿Qué has hecho que?

-Estoy cansado de este juego, se le había subido la tontería a la cabeza…

_Seguro que le ha rechazado_

-¿Qué pasa Nott, ha vuelto a darte calabazas?- he dado en el clavo. Sonrío, aunque una mala sensación se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

-da igual, también te las ha dado a ti, te crees que después de enterarse de que estas con ella por interés volverá a estar contigo?

_Tengo que hablar con ella_

"Granger"

Me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación. Nott acaba de salvarse de nuevo de llevarse una buena paliza.

Lógicamente Granger no me contesta, por un segundo se me pasa por la cabeza que pueda haberse ido del colegio, y me asusta la posibilidad de que pueda hacerlo. No se si se habrá ido, pero si tardo en hacerme con ella probablemente lo hará.

"Granger, donde estas?"

Voy a la biblioteca: no esta, miro en las diferentes salas donde hemos estado, y tampoco esta. Incluso salgo al jardín.

No me queda mas remedio que entrar en Gryffindor, como todas las casas de este castillo, se las contraseñas. Me da igual lo que piensen.¿y que haré una vez dentro? Ni idea. En cuestión de minutos estoy frente al retrato de la dama gorda, con una sensación de agobio importante.

-¿Que hace usted aquí?- No me voy a molestar ni en responder, necesito ver a Granger

-valor y fuerza- Estos Gryffindor son muy ridículos. Aunque no le haga ni pizca de gracia, la mujer gorda tiene que abrir el cuadro para dejarme paso.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Hasta aquí el capitulo! Me ha costado pero al final lo he terminado, y estoy segura de que os habrá gustado :), aunque el final es de asustarse sin parar.

Nott, que es muy mal perdedor, le cuenta "la verdad" a Hermione, que podéis imaginaros como le habrá sentado, Draco ha ido corriendo a hablar con ella, a Gryffindor más concretamente, y ya os digo que no se irá de allí sin hablar con la leona, las consecuencias o lo que pueda acarrear esta decisión las veremos en el próximo capitulo. La cosa promete...

Bueno, prometo actualizar lo antes posible ^^ decidme que os ha parecido el capitulo! Espero vuestros reviews. Un besito!

Edin


	16. En el borde

Reviews del capitulo 15 contestados! Muchas gracias también a las no logeadas: **MoriMalfoy, Juanni, Carmen **y** Miriam**, muchos besitos para vosotras! Sin mas dilación os dejo con el nuevo capitulo. Disfrutad :) :

**Capitulo 16. En el borde**

_Ya estoy dentro_

Me paro durante un segundo, no puedo irrumpir así en Gryffindor, probablemente haya gente. Lanzo un hechizo repelente, para que nadie repare en mi presencia, y así comprobar si ella está en la recargadísima sala común sin ser visto. Muchos de los sillones y sofas de la sala están ocupados, los leoncitos están charlando, enrrollandose o haciendo algún trabajo atrasado. Son muy ruidosos y molestos. Parece una guardería de niños malcriados, una guardería jodidamente fea, y Granger no está en ella. Me estoy poniendo muy nervioso.

"Granger estoy en tu sala común"

Miro a la escalera de caracol y dudo si subir arriba. Se cual es su habitación. Sospecho que esta es la única manera de que ella acceda a hablar conmigo, puede que no esté, pero no queda demasiado tiempo, puede ser la ultima oportunidad de verla antes de que haga cualquier tontería. Sin pensarlo más, voy hasta la escalera y la subo casi corriendo, dirección a la habitación de Granger.

Confío que ella no caiga en la posibilidad de que haya podido utilizar el hechizo repelente. Tengo que utilizar esta baza, que se asuste ante la idea de ser descubierta y salga a por mi.

"Granger voy a entrar a las habitaciones, sal"

Y la encuentro casi cara a cara, a la entrada los dormitorios. Sonrío aliviado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-está enfadada, pero me da igual. Sigue en Hogwarts.

Se oyen pasos, subiendo la escalera. En menos de dos segundos me lanza dentro de su habitación y lanza un par de hechizos.

-Que, pensabas que no me enteraría?!-por su tono de voz imagino que también ha lanzado un hechizo insonorizador, se acerca hacia mi, y tras lanzarme una mirada asesina me da un señor bofetón, que resuena en toda la habitación. Comienza a llorar.

-Granger no llores- no lo soporto, necesito que pare. Una mala sensación se extiende por mi cuerpo.

-Te lo habrás pasado genial cuando te decía que eramos amigos, que eras importante para mi!- La observo muy serio.

-No te voy a mentir Granger, mi padre me dijo que te sedujera, incluso que intentara prometerme contigo…- Granger continua fulminándome con la mirada- fue estas navidades

-¿Por qué tanto interés?, soy una sangresucia!- Las lágrimas no dejan de salir de sus ojos, jamás la había visto perder así el control, y no me gusta verla así.

-No me importa, nunca he estado contigo porque mi padre me mandara seducirte

-Mentira!-otro bofetón-estoy harta de que me mientan, harta de que la gente me decepcione y me den puñaladas, no puedo confiar en NADIE- Siento como su mirada se me clava en lo más hondo, me siento ofendido.

-Puedes confiar en mi- me gano otro bofetón- no pienso casarme contigo Granger, esa es la diferencia entre Nott y yo. El te estaba engañando todo el rato con palabras llenas de humo con la finalidad de poner un anillo en tu mano y llevarse la medalla. A mi me da igual lo que me mande mi padre, paso rato contigo porque me gusta y me siento bien, pero no pienso casarme contigo porque me lo mande mi padre.

_Ya está. Ya lo he dicho._

Sigue llorando, pero ha relajado la expresión.

-¿Por qué debo de creerte, Malfoy?- No me cree, la sospecha se lee en sus ojos.

-Porque nunca te he mentido- Digo al segundo, mirándole significativamente. Ella sabe que es verdad.

-Vas a hacer que hable con tu tía mañana, y no quiero excusas-esta mas tranquila, parece que va a dejar de darme bofetones, pero no le he convencido.

_Se va a ir_

Me muerdo la lengua y me trago las ganas de decirle que se quede, me mantengo en silencio, aguantándole firmemente la mirada.

-Se que puedes hacerlo, si no me las ingeniaré yo para hacerme con ella, y si pasa algo serás tú el culpable.

-Mañana hablaré con mi tía, tranquila-no tengo más remedio que arreglar ese encuentro.

-Ahora vete- se cruza de brazos y se da media vuelta. Me quedo parado, observándola, viendo como coge un pañuelo de encima de su cama, que está desordenada, como si alguien hubiera saltado sobre ella, y seca sus lágrimas. Todavía tiene pequeños espasmos, los últimos resquicios del llanto.

Ha sido un disgusto enorme para ella, ha llorado delante de mi, me ha pegado, me ha gritado. Hermione Granger se ha mostrado vulnerable ante mí, por primera vez desde que entró en los mortifagos veo su humanidad, ahora no sigue ningún guión. Esto es autentico. Me siento realmente satisfecho de cada una de las lágrimas que ella ha derramado, y de todos os golpes que yo he recibido.

-¿Que miras?- Me pregunta de malas maneras, cruzada de brazos a un par de pasos de mi- Te había dicho que te fueras de aquí.

-A tí- Digo muy sincero. Ahora me siento mucho mejor que cuando he llegado, estoy tranquilo y no se muy bien porque, siento confianza.

-Sal de mi habitación si no quieres que te lance un hechizo- Intenta sonar amenazante, endureciendo su tono y su mirada. Falla clamorosamente en su propósito- Vete AHORA- Repite, subiendo la voz y señalando la puerta. Pero entonces lo veo claro.

_No quiere que me vaya_

-No- digo cruzándome de brazos - no me voy hasta que me digas que todo sigue igual y que me crees.

-Pues no te irás nunca porque ni seguimos igual ni te creo- creo detectar una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro, durante apenas unos segundos, pero juraría que ha sonreído.

_Ya está_

-Pues creo que me estableceré aquí-voy casualmente hasta su desordenada cama y me siento en el borde. Doy un par de saltitos- no parece muy cómoda…

-Y que les dirás a Parvati y Lavender?-ya esta relajada, aunque intenta seguir con el tono duro.

-Hola, supongo…-ahora ya es definitivo: ha sonreído –soy buen compañero de habitación, seguro que ellas están encantadas.

-Sabes Malfoy, jamas hubieras conseguido casarte conmigo- me observa desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

-No tengo intención de casarme- la cama de Granger es muy cómoda, me dejo caer boca arriba. El nudo que había aparecido en mi estomago desde que Nott me dijo que había hablado con ella ha desaparecido.

-Me dejas mas tranquila-me sorprendo al ver como Granger se coloca encima mio- me maravillo con los cambios de humor de esta mujer- podría matarte ahora mismo-por primera vez me deja sin palabras, varita en mano apunta directamente a mi cabeza, sus manos están, una sobre mi pecho y otra rodeando mi cuello.

-Aunque quisieras no podrías-digo muy seguro, atreviéndome a subir mis manos por sus muslos, debajo de su falda. Ella sonríe, pero una sonrisa que me inquieta.

-¿estas seguro?-se revuelve sobre mi, torturándome, para después apretar con mas fuerza el agarre de mi cuello-te lo mereces…has matado a muchas personas, has torturado a otras muchas, has engañado a mujeres sin sentirte mal después- otra persona estaría asustada, pero yo estoy empezando a ponerme muy cachondo.

Aprovecho la proximidad de su boca para alargar el cuello e intentar besarla, pero se aparta hacia atrás.

_Cabrona_

-¿Qué haces?-oficialmente estoy siendo torturado por Hermione Granger, en el corazón de Gryffindor.

-Nada…-dice de forma inocente

Podría levantarme de la cama, ponerme encima suyo y hacerlo con ella hasta la extenuación, pero me siento intrigado por esta nueva faceta de la leona.

**8888888888888888888888888888 88**

Ahora mismo tengo la mente en blanco, lo tengo a mi merced, y no se muy bien que hacer. No me apetece besarlo, no lo merece. Se merece sufrir…por lo menos un rato.

-¿Qué pasa si llamo a Harry Potter ahora mismo?- Le paralizo, hasta ahora no se había asustado, y pensaba que era parte de un juego sexual pero creo que acaba de darse cuenta de que no-seguramente te entregarían a los aurores…- paso la varita por su flequillo rubio.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta

_Ni preparado hubiera salido mejor_

Le dirijo una sonrisa, puedo percibir duda en su mirada gris.

-Igual soy yo la que ha estado engañándote todo este tiempo, Draco- hacer de mala es divertido.

-Hermione?- es Harry, precisamente

_Pobre Malfoy_

_-_estoy aquí dentro!- me dirijo hacia la puerta. Malfoy no puede hablar, la habitación esta en silencio. Pongo la mano en el pomo y miro a la serpiente.

_Está cagado_

Me doy por satisfecha, y antes de abrir la puerta cierro mi dosel, ocultando a un Malfoy todavía paralizado.

-Hola-saludo al moreno

-¿esta Ron?-echa una mirada a la habitación, al ver mi dosel cerrado piensa que el pelirrojo esta allí.

-No- digo antes de que entre- me has pillado durmiendo, Harry

-Oh, lo siento! Bueno te veo luego Herm- la puerta se cierra de nuevo, abro el dosel y quito el hechizo a un Malfoy que me fulmina con la mirada.

-Te habrás divertido, eh-se frota los músculos del brazo, que debe tener un poco entumecidos-suelto una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, y vme coloco de nuevo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-¿ahora que toca, la broma con el comadreja?- No le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia.

-Te pones muy gracioso cuando estas asustado-le cojo la cara y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No digas tonterías, no estaba asustado-aprieta mi cintura, y nos volvemos a besar, esta vez con mas intensidad.

Ajenos a que nos encontramos en mi cama, comenzamos a desnudarnos.

_Me encanta esto_

Hace unos minutos estaba enfadadisima con el, le hubiera lanzado una maldición sin tan siquiera pestañear. Me sentía estafada, con ganas de largarme del colegio, de mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero sus dedos viajando por mi piel tienen un efecto tranquilizante, y hacen que en pocos segundos lo que me parecía imperdonable se vuelva insignificante. Solo se que quiero que continué, que me haga sentir viva de nuevo, como hace unas horas.

_-_¿Qué vas a hacer si entran tus compañeras de habitación?-me dirige una intensa mirada, sin ninguna intención de detenerse. Le contesto con un beso.

_Ahora mismo todo me importa una mierda_

Cierro los doseles y pongo un hechizo silenciador, y otro para que nadie abra el dosel.

-¿te atreves?-los ojos de Malfoy brillan, esta tan poco dispuesto a parar como yo. Abre mi camisa haciendo saltar los botones por lo aires y comienza a besarme los pechos.

[...]

No llevamos ni 10 minutos cuando entran en la habitación Parvati y Lavender, hablando, como siempre. Nos detenemos durante unos segundos, para mirarnos a los ojos. Estamos agitados y muy excitados.

-¿vas a parar?-le envío una mirada de desafío. Su contestación se traduce en un cambio de postura que intensifica mi placer.

No nos detenemos hasta que,un tiempo mas tarde, primero yo, e inmediatamente después el llegamos al clímax.

-creo que deberíamos de pelearnos mas a menudo-comenta todavía dentro de mi, sus manos progresivamente pierden la presión sobre mis caderas. Hemos caído rendidos sobre la cama, para intentar recuperar el aliento. Yo solamente sonrío.

_El sexo con Malfoy es asombroso_

Malfoy se coloca boca arriba, apartándose de encima mio.

-Creo que no tengo mas remedio que dormir contigo,no?-gira la cabeza para mirarme. Esta guapísimo con el pelo pegado a la cara y gotitas de sudor por su torso. Me lanzo a besarle, lentamente, el participa intensificándolo, enterrando su mano en mi pelo.

-Ahora vuelvo- me separo poco a poco de el, para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Toda esta situación es perturbadoramente agradable. Es como si fuera incapaz de dejar de tocarle, siento la necesidad de mantenerme cerca, de notar los latidos de su corazón en mi piel. Pero tengo que ir a ver a Ron.

-¿vas a hacer que me pillen desnudo en tu cama y desarmado?- Tiene gracia, sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

-Idiota- musito antes de darle un ultimo beso, y comenzar a vestirme.

-Tu cama es cómoda…-esta a punto de caer dormido, me apetece lanzarme de nuevo sobre el, dormir abrazada a el, pero primero tengo que avisar a Ron, seguro que esta buscándome y no puedo arriesgarme a que entre a mi habitación.

Cuando estoy lista abro el dosel con cuidado, mis compañeras están sentadas en el sofá y parecen sorprendidas al verme.

-Pensábamos que no estabas aquí-comenta Lavender

-No me encuentro bien, estaba durmiendo-contesto, aprovechando el cansancio que siento ahora mismo. Sueno convincente, como siempre una actuación impecable.

-que vas,¿a tomar algo?

_No es mala idea._

_-_¿sabéis donde esta Ron?

-Estaban en la sala común cuando nosotras subimos, Harry, Ron y su hermana.

-Ok, gracias!-sin mas dilación salgo en busca de mi novio, son casi las 11 de la noche y tengo que dar señales de vida.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Granger acaba de salir de la habitación, dejándome solo con sus compañeras de piso, encerrado en su cama. Parece ser que va a buscar a comadreja. Mi atención se vuelve con las amigas de Granger cuando oigo que nombran a Nott.

- […] quien estaba en el jardín era ella

-¿con Nott?

Hay unos instantes de silencio.

-Es un chico muy guapo…-creo que voy a vomitar

-pero es mortifago!¿que hacia Hermione con un mortifago?¿estaban besándose?

-No sé- Nott como siempre cubriéndose de gloria

-Estaban sentados, hablando y de repente el la besa y se ponen a discutir- son cotillas profesionales.

-Igual solo la molestaba

-puede ser…pero noté como si se conocieran, fue una situación extraña.

-Seguro que no era ni Hermione

-Si que eran los dos, cogí los prismáticos…-que bien, las amigas de Granger la han visto con Nott. Ahora cuando llegue Granger tendrá que lanzarles un oblidiate.

-Yo no diría nada, Ron es súper celoso y podemos meter a Hermione en un lío. Yo estoy segura de que ella no tiene nada que ver con Nott.

-Si, seguro que la estaba molestando

-Ahora no es momento de crear un conflicto-las amigas de Granger son demasiado confiadas, si son de la orden entiendo como les van las cosas de mal.

La puerta se oye de nuevo

_Es ella_

-¿ya has vuelto?-le preguntan sus amigas extrañadas, seguramente querrian seguir comentando la jugada.

-Si, fui a darle las buenas noches a Ron. Quiero dormir, buenas noches-los pasos se hacen mas fuertes hasta que Granger abre un poco el dosel y tras ponerse el pijama se cuela dentro.

-Hola-me saluda con una sonrisa, aunque hay algo extraño que no llego a identificar.

-Me tienes secuestrado en tu habitación…-se coloca boca abajo, girada hacia mi. Yo sigo boca arriba en la cama. Entonces una idea cruza mi mente

_Tiene vergüenza?_

Apoyo la cabeza en mi mano derecha, dándome la vuelta y quedándome de medio lado hacia ella, observándola con curiosidad.

-Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos…-no se atreve ni a mirarme a los ojos.

Comienzo a acariciarle el brazo, desde el hombro. Da un respingo, y entonces si, me mira a los ojos-no me puedo creer que tengas vergüenza.

-No seas ridículo- sonríe y me da un pequeño beso en la boca

_Esto no esta nada mal._

-Hay otra razón por la que no hubiera prometido contigo- no era timidez, estaba pensando como decirme esto- estoy prometida con Ron

_Que asco_

-¿Cuándo te lo ha pedido?

- Esta tarde

-y ahora estas pasando tu primera noche como futura mujer de Ron Weasley con su peor enemigo-es realmente retorcida, ahora el que se acerca a besarla soy yo. Sonríe en mis labios, intensificamos el beso rápidamente. Atrapo su cabeza con mi mano izquierda.

_Se ha lavado los dientes después de besar a comadreja. Todo un detalle._

-¿seguro que no aparecerá comadreja reclamando tu amor?

-Quien sabe-dice enigmáticamente-siempre le podemos decir que se una- Me veo en la obligación de parar el beso.

-Eso ha sido asqueroso-realmente nombrar a weasley es anti-porno, pero introducirlo en una proposición sexual roza lo enfermizo. A Granger le parece súper gracioso. ríe durante varios segundos.

-Sabia que te gustaría-afortunadamente me besa de nuevo e intento olvidarme del ultimo minuto de mi vida.

-Me ha agotado discutir contigo, Malfoy- el beso vuelve a una intensidad moderada, y mis manos reposan tranquilas en su cintura. Granger entrelaza su piernas con las mías y tras darme otro pequeño beso en los labios se coloca a mi lado, semi apoyada sobre mi, pone una de sus manos sobre mi pecho. Giro la cabeza hacia ella, sonrío al ver que ya esta casi dormida.

-buenas noches-musito antes de prepararme para dormir en la cama de Hermione Granger.

-Buenas noches Draco- sonrío, me gusta que me llame por mi nombre. Tardaré pocos minutos en quedarme dormido.

**8888888888888888888888888888 88**

Cuando me despierto, ya sola en la cama, veo que ha dejado su corbata donde hace unas horas estaba tumbado el.

_Idiota_

Sonrio y me pongo en marcha. Es increíble que Draco Malfoy haya pasado la noche en mi cama, en Gryffindor y nadie se haya dado cuenta. Somos completamente vulnerables, es cierto que lanzo hechizos potentes de anti rastreo y anti localización, pero no deja de llamarme la atención la facilidad con la que ha pasado unas horas en mi cama un mortifago.

Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Cojo la corbata y la miro

_Es bonita_

Oigo ruido y rápidamente meto la corbata en el cajón de mi mesilla de noche. Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a vestirme, Ron llegaría unos minutos mas tarde.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?

-Genial-nos besamos, y tras coger mi mochila salgo de la habitación cogida de la mano de mi prometido

**8888888888888888888888**

- Ya ha salido

- He escuchado salir a alguien de la habitación esta mañana

- Yo también

Las dos chicas se reúnen a los pies de la cama de su compañera, que acaba de irse con su novio a desayunar. Abren el dosel y observan la cama en busca de alguna pista, pero la cama esta impoluta. Vuelven a cerrar el dosel y dirigen su atención a la mesita de noche.

- Aquí ha guardado algo

La rubia alarga la mano e intenta abrir el cajón. Estaba cerrado. Piensan durante varios minutos como hacerlo, finalmente podrían abrir el cajón, descubriendo una corbata de la casa de las serpientes.

-Madre mía…

Ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrar aquello. Se habían quedado de piedra. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Hermione está engañando a Ron con Nott

**8888888888888888888888**

En el momento vio como entraban Lavender y Parvati en el Gran comedor supo que pasaba algo, cuchicheaban y la miraban sin disimulo.

_Que les pasa a estas?_

Decido seguir observándolas, se muestran sorprendidas cuando descubren que les estoy devolviendo la mirada.

"Malfoy"

"buenos días perezosa"

"mira a Lavender y Parvati"

No miro a Malfoy por lo que pueda pasar.

"desde luego están hablando de ti"

"oh, ahora miran a mi mesa. Voy a sonreírles"

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Creen que estas liada con Nott, la rubia te vio ayer por la tarde"

_Que?_

"¿Qué me vio, cuando?"

"estabas en el lago, se ve que te espió desde la ventana de tu habitación"

"madre mía, lo que no ha conseguido la orden lo van a descubrir estas cotillas"

"ahora están mirando a Nott…y ahora a ti"

"voy a lanzarles un embrujo para borrarles la memoria ahora mismo"

"espera!"

Miro a Malfoy extrañada, durante solamente un segundo. Iba a lanzarles un hechizo no verbal, pero decido hacerle caso y esperar.

**88888888888888888888**

Espero a que tengan contacto visual conmigo.

_Vamos…_

La rubia es la primera en cruzar la mirada conmigo

_Ya esta_

Ahora no puede mirar hacia otro lado, esta literalmente atrapada por mi mirada. Aprovecho que tengo su atención para, sin decir una palabra, mandarle un mensaje segundos antes de que Granger borre su memoria.

"Lánzaselo a Thomas en 3 segundos. No tardes mas"

_Ahí voy_

"_El slytherin que buscas soy yo, Thomas"_- se pone blanca de repente al escuchar mi voz en su mente, entonces, y antes de que pueda hacer nada, ni siquiera le da tiempo a hablar, ya no recuerda nada.

Hago lo mismo con la morena, con mismo resultado. Granger y yo compartimos una fugaz mirada.

"es curioso que estas dos sean las personas que mas cerca han estado de descubrirte"

"la vida es caprichosa"

"¿no volverás a invitarme a tu habitación?"

Ella solamente me mira fijamente desde su mesa, mientras se bebe tranquilamente el zumo de calabaza

8888888888888888888888888

Bueno pues aquí está el último capitulo de "entre las sombras"! Quizas hubiera alguien que esperaba que Hermione se escapara o que hiciera alguna locura, sin duda lo hubiera hecho pero Draco llegó justo a tiempo. Han hecho las paces, ninguno de los dos esta seguro de nada pero lo unico que parecen tener claro es que quieren pasar tiempo juntos, y estar bien. Solamente por eso les conviene estar bien. Aunque es obvio que la relación en las últimas horas ha cambiado.

Es curioso como Parvati y Lavender han estado a punto de pillarles, Hermione siempre tiene todo controlado en temas de hechizos para no ser buscada ni localizada, pero hay situaciones que como se ha visto, escapan de su control. La casualidad quiso que Lavender y Parvati se asomaran a la ventana en el momento justo. Afortunadamente han podido evitarlo de milagro.

Veremos que ocurre a partir de aquí, Hermione está segura de querer salir del colegio antes de que las cosas se vuelvan más complicadas. Huir de Hogwarts. Y Draco se ha comprometido a ayudarla.

Nos leemos pronto, espero vuestros reviews con vuetras opiniones. Un beso,

Edin


	17. Luz al final del tunel

Me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo! Ha tenido que volver mi musa y poner todo el fuego en el asador. Ha sido muy muy complicado. De lo que había escrito en un principio queda más bien poco xD Pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí lo tenéis y que creo que ha quedado algo bastante cercano a lo que quería que fuera ^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís el fict! Me dáis un montón de energía para sentarme frente al portátil y escribir hasta que consigo algo decente. GRACIAS! Como siempre responderé todos los reviews de los logeados. Muchas gracias también a los no logeados Miles de gracias por el cariño :)

Sin más dilación aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de "Entre las sombras". Espero que lo disfrutéis:

**Capítulo 17. Luz al final del túnel**

-Informa a mi padre de que estoy aquí. Necesito hablar con el- Acabo de poner un pie en la mansión y mi elfo domestico ya está aquí para recibir órdenes. Tarda dos segundos en volver a desaparecer. Me encamino al despacho de mi padre.

Ayer le prometí a Granger que conseguiría que hablara con Bellatrix y el único que puede conseguirlo es mi padre. Esa bruja loca está esquivándola a propósito, consciente de lo que le prometió y que seguro no tiene ninguna intención de cumplir.

La mansión está en completo silencio. Mi casa nunca se ha caracterizado por ser acogedora, es un enorme bloque de hormigón, con decenas de habitaciones y baños, llena de muebles de diseño y un bonito jardín. No ha cambiado nada, sigue tan fría como siempre.

-Hijo- Mi padre sale a recibirme al pasillo. Efectivamente estaba en su despacho. Me mira con el ceño fruncido, no esperaba mi visita-Ha pasado algo?- Entramos en el enorme despacho, nos sentamos en los sillones, enfrente del escritorio.

-Vengo en nombre de Granger, quiere hablar con Bella- Digo nada más sentarme.

_Estos sofás de cuero son jodidamente cómodos_

-¿Para qué?- por su respuesta sospecho que lo han hablado. Mi tía y Granger tienen un canal de comunicación directo, Granger le ha estado llamando pero ella no ha respondido.

-Ya lo sabes padre- Contesto yo solamente

-Tienes que hacer que se quede, Draco- El que frunzo el ceño ahora soy yo. Ya no queda ninguna duda de que el tema de Granger se ha discutido.

-Si Bella no es capaz de cumplir sus promesas que sea ella quien se enfrente a Granger y se lo diga- Digo muy tranquilo- Yo no pienso hacer nada, si Granger se marcha del castillo la única responsable es la hermana de mi madre, no yo- Entiendo que tengo que dejar esto claro, mi tía quiere cargarme a mí con el marrón.

-Trabajamos en equipo, hijo

-Lo se, padre. Voy a luchar en la guerra, es por eso mismo que a estas alturas no voy a acceder a verme perjudicado por nada.

-Esa niña está enamorada de ti- sonrío de medio lado al escuchar las palabras de mi padre. Se nota que no conoce a Hermione. La idea me parece hasta absurda.

-Hermione no está enamorada de mí, padre- Llamarla por su nombre me resulta extraño, y lo he hecho sin pensar- Ella solo quiere alejarse de la guerra, en la que no se identifica ni con ellos ni con nosotros.

-Eso lo hacen los cobardes- Me encojo de hombros.

-Cobarde o no, fue una de las condiciones que puso para ayudarnos- Mi padre entorna los ojos.

-Si no te conociera diría que sientes algo por esa sangresucia traidora- dice en un susurro, observándome como si fuera la primera vez que me ve.

-Vaya- suelto una carcajada- Hasta hace unos minutos tenía que conseguir que fuera la madre de mis hijos, y ahora es una sangresucia traidora.

- No me has contestado- Su tono de voz se vuelve peligroso

- Ahora ya no tengo que casarme con ella, entonces?- toda la situación me parece bastante divertida, el tono amenazante de mi padre multiplica mis ganas de seguir esquivando la respuesta a su pregunta- Mi vida no es algo que puedas manejar tan a la ligera, padre- sonrío divertido, viendo lo tenso que se encuentra.

- Harás lo que yo te diga!- Mi padre se levanta del sillón de un salto y va directo al mini bar. No puedo jugármela mucho más, lo próximo seguramente sea un cruciatus.

-Granger no me importa nada, padre. Y yo a ella tampoco. No tengo ningún tipo de poder sobre ella, no puedo manipularla de ningún modo- Mi padre vuelve con dos copas de whisky, cojo la que me ofrece. Parece más calmado. La sola idea de que su hijo pudiera sentir algo por una sangresucia lo debe de haber aterrado. Me aguanto las ganas de sonreír, mi padre me está observando fijamente.

-¿Crees que Granger saldrá del castillo antes de la batalla?

-Con o sin nuestra ayuda- Digo súper seguro- Y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo- Vuelvo a repetir- No es muy inteligente que Granger se vea traicionada a pocos días de la batalla final, podría dejar de colaborar, ¿No habéis pensado en eso?.

-Si deja de colaborar podemos acabar con ella- Mi padre está muy seguro de que la amenaza de muerte puede surgir efecto sobre Granger.

-Lo que calmaría a Granger es que Bella accediera a hablar con ella, que dejara las puertas abiertas a su salida de Hogwarts, aunque no penséis hacerlo.

-Esa impura nos está dando muchos problemas.

-No hagamos el problema más grande entonces- termino mi copa de whisky y me levanto- La muerte no es ninguna amenaza para ella, la prefiere a luchar en la guerra. Si no vais a dejarla salir del colegio, mentirle, ella misma se ocupará de terminar con su vida cuando estalle la batalla. Sino se marchará y en estos días tan decisivos la necesitamos.

-Hijo- Mi padre se levanta también del sillón y me acompaña hasta la puerta- Hablaré con Bella, y esta misma noche se pondrá en contacto con Granger. Le hago un gesto con la cabeza para despedirme. No me sorprende ver a mi madre en el pasillo cuando salgo del despacho.

-Draco- Musita, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Hola madre- Me gusta verla, le sonrío de manera sincera y dejo que me abrace. Tengo que haber crecido, tiene que ponerse de puntillas para poder abrazarme por el cuello.

-¿Cómo estás?- Se separa de mí un poco, aunque mantiene sus manos en mis mejillas y me mira directamente a los ojos. Me siento desnudo ante ella, nunca le miento, las veces que lo he intentado siempre ha sabido que no le decía la verdad.

- Algo nervioso

-La batalla está cerca eh- adivina ella

_También está nerviosa_

_-_Si- Digo solamente

-¿A qué has venido, hijo?

- Padre te lo puede explicar, tengo que volver al colegio- No me apetece volver a contar la historia de Granger, seguro que mi madre sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-Muy bien, Draco- me da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja definitivamente de mi- Cuídate.

-Tú también- Sin más dilación me alejo por el pasillo, con una sensación extraña en el estómago que no acierto a identificar.

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

Draco ha llegado a clase diez minutos tarde, y aparece como si nada, con Pansy colgada de su brazo como si se les hubiera pasado la hora de entrada por estar entretenidos en otra cosa. Tiene que haber estado ocupado en algo, y haberle dicho a Pansy que lo esperara para entrar.

-Señor Malfoy y señorita Parkinson- La profesora también hace también su papel, enfadándose por los slytherin por llegar tarde-A la salida se quedaran a hablar conmigo

Hacen una afirmación con la cabeza y se dirigen una mirada fugaz. La complicidad entre ellos es clara. Desde aquí puedo ver a Daphne, cruzada de brazos y observando con el ceño fruncido. En cierta manera me recuerda a Ginny, una chica estúpida y artificial, solamente preocupada por conseguir al chico estrella. Molesta, pero es necesaria para darle normalidad a todo lo que está sucediendo. Dudo si lo suyo es solo actualización, lo que está claro es que lo hace a la perfección. Se está preparando una guerra, pero en Hogwarts el lado peligroso aparenta estar la más tiempo con misiones bajo las sabanas que tramando algo más peligroso. Una táctica más que llevan a la perfección.

Le observo con fingida molestia, juzgando en silencio. Como la vieja Hermione hubiera hecho. Nuestras miradas se encuentran unos segundos. Malfoy hace una mueca, de desafio a la Hermione insufrible. Tengo que reconocer que me encanta todo este teatro con el. No se cual de los dos lo hace mejor.

-Subnormal- Oigo que música Ron a mi lado. Hoy está especialmente contento, desde que nos prometimos de manera oficial parece más contento. Cualquier excusa es buena para decir que estamos prometidos. Noto como cubre mi mano con la suya. Dejo de observar a Dracoy me giro hacia el y le dirijo una sonrisa, aguanto unos segundos y me zafo de la caricia, para coger la pluma y prepararme para la clase.

"Granger"

Sonrio al escuchar la voz de Malfoy en mi mente.

"¿Dónde has ido esta mañana?"

Sospecho que tiene que ver con la conversación pendiente que tengo con Bellatrix

"Estaba con Pansy"

"Malfoy…"

"Estas celosa?"

Sonrio de medio lado, mirando a la pizarra como si estuviera atendiendo a la profesora.

"¿Has ido a hablar con tu tia?"

Quizas he sonado demasiado ansiosa. No me importa, solo quiero que conteste.

"Se pondrá en contacto contigo durante el día de hoy"

Ahora mismo iria corriendo hasta el y le abrazaría. Me tengo que conformar con cerrar los ojos un segundo, respirar hondo y sonreir.

"Gracias"

"Es un placer"

"Creo que sí que volveré a invitarte a mi habitación"

"Esta noche no creo que te escapes de Weasley"

La mano de la que me había escapado hace unos segundos está ahora en mi espalda. Ron se acerca justo en este instante a darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, aprovechando que la profesora está buscando unos ingredientes en el armario.

-Ron!- me remuevo en el sitio, mostrándome sorprendida con su comportamiento. Le sonrío de nuevo, incluso dejo que me dé un pequeño beso en los labios. Acabamos de comprometernos y tengo que estar eufórica. Provocamos el revuelo de parte de los alumnos de la clase, que o empiezan a silbar, a aplaudir o a meterse con nosotros.

-Iros a un hotel!- Harry se une al alboroto. Está contento, y se une a los aplausos generales.

"Hoy tendré que quedarme con el"

Ron se rie en mi oído, se resiste a soltarme. Le encanta ser el centro de atención.

-Ronald!-Le regaño, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, intentando que me suelte. La gente se calla de pronto: la profesora ya está de vuelta.

_Menos mal_

-Weasley, esta clase no es un bar donde pueda manosear a su novia frente a la vista de todos- Agradezco internamente a la profesora las palabras, la gente estalla en carcajadas. Yo bajo la cabeza avergonzada- Otra indiscreción como esa y les expulso de clase.

[…]

-No me van a dejan salir Malfoy- le he sentido llegar antes de verlo. No hace ni cinco minutos que me puse en contacto con él. Se sienta a mi lado, sobre la húmeda hierba. Todavía llueve un poco, gotas muy finas- Anoche tu tía me dijo que justo antes de la batalla me dejarían salir, pero es mentira.

-Vas a coger frío…-el rubio me echa su propia capa por encima, voy únicamente con la camisa.

-Que pasa, tengo que estar toda mi vida fingiendo, formando parte de una guerra que no me interesa?-estoy a punto de echarme a llorar- hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz, porque le veía un final, el día en el que sería libre de nuevo estaba tan cerca.

-Deberías de habérmelo dicho nada más hablar con ella- He sido incapaz de reaccionar tras darme cuenta de que no voy a salir del colegio. Me he quedado en la cama toda la mañana, incapaz de hacer nada más que estar tumbada, sin pensar.

Nos mantenemos en silencio unos minutos, me acurruco debajo de la capa y me abrazo con ella. Poco a poco logro calmar las ganas de echarme a llorar. El solamente mira al lago, pensativo

-Puedes probar con la orden, diles que quieres salir de todo esto para siempre-dice de pronto. Su voz suena más calmada de lo normal, más sincera. Su mirada sigue en algún punto del lago

_No había pensado en eso_

-Los mortifagos me buscarían, se filtrará que era agente doble y la orden también me buscará como mortifaga…- Es arriesgado, pero que prefiero eso que continuar aquí, atrapada. De pronto salgo del estado de aturdimiento, y me olvido que hace unos minutos estaba sollozando. Siento emoción.

-No tienes más que conseguir que te manden lejos y borra a Hermione Granger del mapa, ves cambiando de casa, de apariencia…-el rubio se gira hacia mi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-es un precio bastante razonable por la libertad, no crees?

Me quedo hipnotizada unos minutos por su mirada gris, me encanta mirarle a los ojos, me transmite paz.

-¿A ti todo esto te vale la pena?-le pregunto desde lo más hondo de mi corazón.

-Si-responde solamente, sin apartar la mirada-Desde pequeño me han estado entrenando para esto, quiero hacerlo.

Sonrío, lo comprendo perfectamente. Hasta hace unos meses yo también pensaba que mi vida estaba escrita, y estaba de acuerdo con todo, era feliz con el libro de ruta que tenía por delante. Malfoy tiene que estar feliz con el suyo.

-Voy a hablar con Lupin- solamente pronunciar su nombre me da arcadas, pero se que es el único que puede darme la ayuda sin preguntar nada más.

Nos observamos durante unos segundos más, sin decir nada, solamente parpadeando de vez en cuando. No logro leer su mirada.

-¿tú qué opinas, Draco?-Le llamo por su nombre, en un gesto íntimo, para que el se senta seguro de poder opinar. Necesito escuchar su opinión.

-Me parece bien-el tono calmado, que roza el suspiro parece la tónica de la conversación- Creo que es tu única salida.

Siento la necesidad de tocarle, todavía con la capa del slytherin por encima de los hombros me pongo de rodillas y me coloco delante de el, que esta con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos estirados hacia atrás. Como una invitación a que me acercara un poco mas pone las piernas rectas y dirige su mirada gris hacía mí. Me coloco encima, sentada de medio lado sobre sus muslos. Me dejo caer sobre el, y le rodeo con loa brazos la cintura, llevando la capa conmigo para cubrirle un poco. Mi cara queda apoyada sobre su pecho.

Siento como si me cayera al vacío, solo durante un segundo. No me asusto, seguimos en el jardín a orillas del lago, solo que ahora estamos refugiados de la lluvia, que se estaba volviendo más fuerte, debajo de un gran árbol. Me acomodo de nuevo, imitando la postura que tenía antes de la aparición. Y me quedo así unos segundos más, con los ojos cerrados, oyendo el corazón de Draco latir.

-Mataron a mis padres-las palabras salen solas de mi boca, no puedo mover ni in musculo. Ni yo misma me creo lo que acabo de decir.

El silencio de Malfoy me molesta en los oídos, el corazón se me dispara y siento unas ganas tremendas de echarme a llorar. Aprovecho para besarle, seguro que el sabe que los mortifagos mataron a mis padres, no quiero que me diga nada más, puedo terminar de hundirme. Pero no contesta, es como besar a una pared. Me pongo todavía mas nerviosa.

-Granger- dice con suavidad, apartándome un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos, invitándome a que le siga contando. Aguanto tres segundos su mirada, miro hacia otro lado.

-El auror que debía de cuidar a mis padres abandonó su puesto por proteger a Harry y su novia en una escapada romántica, no planeada y completamente fuera de lugar. Nadie me informo, nadie me dijo que iban a dejarlos sin protección aquella noche- siento como un nudo aparece en mi garganta- yo hubiese ido y no hubiera pasado nada.

Siento la mirada de Draco sobre mí, pero no puedo mirarle a los ojos. Me vuelvo a dejar caer sobre su pecho, intentando controlar las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos sin que yo pueda hacer nada. Noto las manos del rubio sobre mi espalda, un gesto algo torpe, Draco Malfoy no abraza a las personas, no está acostumbrado, pero a mi logra calmarme.

-Yo hubiese dado mi vida por Harry, pero no la de mis padres, no porque a su novia inútil se le ocurra la magnífica idea de salir del colegio para tener una noche romántica. Hay muchas salas en este castillo donde puedes hacer lo mismo sin poner en riesgo la vida de nadie

-¿nosotros matamos a tus padres?-su tono de sorpresa me hace sospechar que no conocía ese detalle. Yo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Desde el lado de la orden no ha trascendido porque yo no que querido, Lupin se ha ocupado de que fuera así…

-No lo sabía-admite

_Bellatrix _

-Cuando tu tía me ofreció colaborar con vosotros también le dije que no se nombrara el asesinato de mis padres en las reuniones. Nunca

Nos mantenemos de nuevo en silencio unos segundos, lo que tarda Malfoy en colar sus manos, frías, por dentro de mi camisa. Ese gesto, sentir sus manos subir por mi espalda me calma. Me acurruco de nuevo en sus brazos, acercándome más a el, y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Recuerdo que fuiste tu, la primera persona que me pregunto que me pasaba, un dia que estaba en la biblioteca, pocos dias mas tarde de que todo pasara, antes de que os enterarais de que estaba colaborando con vosotros.

-Se me escapan muchos sentimientos, pero puedo reconocer la tristeza cuando la veo..

Pasan unos segundos mas, en los que termino de relajarme. Las manos de Malfoy tienen un efecto anestesiante en mi.

-¿No has matado al auror que lo hizo?- claro que lo pensé. Subo mis manos hasta enterrarlas en su pelo, que esta algo húmedo por la lluvia.

-Es Lupin- Las palabras salen solas de mi boca, las manos del rubio se detienen sobre mi espalda. No le veo la cara, pero siento su sorpresa.

-¿Lupin cometiendo errores de ese calibre?- yo tampoco lo veía nada lógico.

-Él va a ser el que deje escapar a la fugitiva más buscada de los próximos años- sonrío, intentando buscar consuelo en este hecho.

-Lo mataré-las palabras de Malfoy hacen que se llene mi pecho de aire, causan una sensación increíble en mí. No puedo nada más que levantar la cabeza y besarle.

-Quédate a pasar la noche conmigo- Le digo cuando nos separamos. Ahora mismo necesito tenerlo cerca.

Últimamente estamos mucho más unidos, desde que volvió de la misión de los ocho días. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan viva.

-Granger últimamente pides demasiado…-su sonrisa me indica que si que va a quedarse conmigo. Todo y los riesgos que existen, ni el ni yo podemos decir que no a pasar un rato mas juntos.

-Te espero a media noche-me encantaría quedarme así para siempre, pero no podemos jugar con fuego, no demasiado.

**88888888888888888888888888**

Acaba de irse. Apuesto a que Bella la sigue muy de cerca, no van a permitir que se vaya del castillo. Soy consciente de que podría decirles lo que va a hacer, pero la estaría traicionando. No puedo hacerlo. Ha confiado en mi, me ha contado su gran secreto, aquello que hizo que Hermione Granger cambiara el amor por el odio más extremo. No puedo devolverle la confianza con una puñalada trapera.

Yo mismo le dije a mi padre que hablaran con ella, que le mintieran para evitar que pudiera marcharse y no colaborar, y ahora mismo acabo de darle la idea que seguramente la saque del castillo. Cuando se vaya diré que yo no sabía nada. No sé qué puede pasar si no me creen. He sido yo quien le ha dado la idea de que lo consulte con la orden.

_Joder_

Me ha apetecido ayudarla, no he podido evitarlo. Soy consciente de que si desde la orden la ayudan a salir de Hogwarts, tarde o temprano, yo pagaré las consecuencias. Pero no me importa. Solo voy a disfrutar de estos últimos días, me siento bien a su lado. Cuando ella se marche mi mente solamente estará centrada en la guerra, y si ella logra escapar, y aunque me castiguen por ello, yo me sentiré bien porque es lo justo, y no porque pueda sentir algo por ella. Siento mucha empatía con Granger, he conseguido tener una relación a un nivel diferente con ella, pero mi padre se equivoca insinuando que pueda tener sentimientos por ella.

_Ya está bien_

Me levanto del suelo de un salto, y sin darle más vueltas me encamino a Slytherin. Voy a dormir con ella. Sin pensar en nada más. Tampoco puedo permitírmelo.

[…]

Aquí estoy, a unos instantes de verle la cara al auror responsable del asesinato de mis padres. De lo que me diga dependerá mi futuro. Sospecho que no tendré problemas en que acceda a sacarme de aquí, tengo que hacer la actuación de mi vida, por mi vida. El fuego verde se arremolina mostrando el rostro de Remus Lupin.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione?-Dice enseguida. Me mira como quien mira a un cachorrito herido

-Muy bien- me pasa algo curioso con Lupin, y es que me cuesta horrores mirarle a los ojos-Quiero pedirte un favor- cuanto antes acabe esta conversación antes lo aparto de mi vista.

-Dime- Su tono es amable

-Quiero salir de este castillo- mi corazón se vuelve loco, y por un segundo creo que voy a caerme al suelo.

-¿para que?¿quieres ir a algún sitio?- Me recompongo fácilmente, y pongo la cara más triste que puedo, bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Quiero irme para siempre, no aguanto- Digo en voz lastimera, fingiendo un sollozo

-¿estas segura Hermione?-Por su tono noto que se preocupa. Afirmo con la cabeza.

-No quiero luchar, tampoco refugiarme junto a la orden, ya no soy miembro…

-Siempre puedes volver a la orden-le fulmino con la mirada. Me parece una broma de mal gusto que me ofrezca algo así.

-No- Digo solamente- quiero marcharme- Repito, tapándome la cara con las manos, comenzando a llorar.

-Pero estas prometida con Ronald, si te vas igual te arrepientes, Hermione

-No es suficiente, no soy capaz de vivir con normalidad, estoy decidida- Le miro de nuevo, Poniendo la cara más triste que soy capaz de hacer- Ayúdame Remus, me lo debes.

Ya está

- Cuando quieres irte- Estoy siendo muy convincente, supongo que el hecho de que el sea el verdugo de mis padres ayuda a que se ofrezca tan fácilmente a ayudarme.

-¿seria posible entonces?-intento que no note en exceso lo feliz que me hace esta posibilidad.

-Hay un procedimiento, preparado para casos de ocultación de testigos…- Se a lo que se refiere, y sería sencillamente perfecto, y me recrimino internamente por no haber caído en eso- Requiere de una copia de recuerdos y la posibilidad de borrar la memoria.

-No soy ninguna criminal- No pueden hacerme una copia de mis recuerdos, no puedo permitirlo- No quiero que nadie se entere jamás de lo de mis padres- Hago que mi voz falle, para darle dramatismo a mi declaración y que vuelva a sentirse culpable.

-Todo y no estar en la orden, he ayudado a Harry y Ron en todo lo que he podido, y lo sabes- Hago de tripas corazón y vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos, comienzo a llorar y veo en el momento exacto en el que Lupín decide ayudarme, viéndose obligado por su gran sentimiento de culpa.

-volveremos a hablar pronto, Hermione- Lupin, va a ayudarme a salír de Hogwarts. El culpable de la muerte de mis padres.

-Gracias- Digo solamente, limpiándome las lágrimas. Saco la cabeza de la chimenea, sonriendo como hacia meses que no lo hacía. De forma sincera.

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

El hombre sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, se sentía tremendamente culpable. La infelicidad de esa niña era su culpa. No soportaba verla llorar, conseguiría sacarla del castillo y darle una vida nueva. No necesitaba hacer ninguna comprobación, si ella era capaz de abandonar a sus mejores amigos era porque estaba realmente mal, y el asesinato de sus padres la atormentaba hasta el punto de no poder seguir con su vida. Mucho menos podían pedirle que participara en una guerra como la que se avecinaba.

-Cariño- una mujer de pelo rosa lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, preocupada- Que pasa?

-Hermione-Dijo solamente el, ella era la única persona que sabia lo sucedido con la castaña, su gran error.

-Que pasa?-Quiso saber ella.

-Quiere salir del colegio- La mujer levanto las cejas, sorprendida- Voy a preparar un 7-12 para ella- Las cejas todavía subieron mas alto en su frente.

-Está prometida con Ronald, como va a dejarlo ahora?

- No puede Nim,

- Cariño se que te sientes culpable, pero_- El hombre la cortó:

- Se lo debo, no voy a hacer preguntas. Si quiere o no quiere a Ronald no es problema nuestro.

- Igual solo necesita a alguien que hable con ella, Remus.

-Ella me pidió que no le contara nada a nadie, es lo que ella ha querido.

-La 7-12 es un procedimiento para testigos, ella lo sabe?

-Perfectamente

-¿Ella quiere borrar su memoria?

-No hemos hablado de eso, no todavía- La mujer podía entender el grado de sufrimiento de aquella joven que conocía desde que era una niña, una niña feliz. Pensar que pudiera querer borrar su memoria y como esto podía afectar a su marido le entristecía profundamente. Se acercó hasta su marido y se abrazaron.

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

Una mujer, con un pelo rosa característico apareció en la chimenea de Gryffindor. Había quedado para hablar con Harry Potter, necesitaba intentar ayudar a Hermione Granger antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin que su marido se enterara.

-No tengo mucho tiempo Harry, pero solo quería pedirte algo- Solo tenia cinco minutos, Remus había salido, pero no tardaría demasiado en volver.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?-El ojiverde estaba sorprendido por la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, no ocurre nada- Ella le quitó importancia, pero el chico fruncio el ceño- Solo son unas preguntas, en la ultima reunión que tuve con ella la noté muy desmoralizada- No existia tal reunión, pero tampoco podía decirle más.

-Pregunta- Dijo tranquilo el chico, visiblemente más tranquilo.

- ¿Ella está bien con vosotros?

-Si- contestó enseguida

-¿Os ayuda con la orden como siempre?

- Si, si, muchísimo. Todas las tardes está en la biblioteca, buscando hechizos para la batalla y formas de acabar con Voldemort.

-Y no vais con ella, no investigais juntos como hacíais siempre?

- Bueno…yo paso mucho tiempo con Ginny, y si se va con Ron, no estudian- El chico sonrio de forma picara.

- Ve con ella mañana, buscala y pasa tiempo con ella Harry.

-¿Pero que ocurre?- El chico no entendía nada.

-Harry, Hermione te necesita, pasa tiempo con ella, necesita un amigo- La mujer sabia que estaba haciendo bien, quería evitar que esos tres amigos se separaran, y estaba casi segura que la clave la tenía Harry y el abandono de este por su noviazgo con Ginny.

-Ella te ha dicho algo?

-Harry, prométeme que mañana iras con ella por la tarde a la bibliteca, que vas a estar encima de ella, tu la quieres no?

-Si-contestó enseguida.

-Pues hazlo. Prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo- El chico afirmó con la cabeza.

-No le digas nada a Ronald, intenta hablar con ella. Eres su mejor amigo. Le pasa algo que no os quiere contar.

-¿Pero el que?- El ojiverde estaba completamente perdido, todo eso le estaba pillando de nuevo- Y cómo lo hago? Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos! No se como afrontar esto, Tronks.

-Haz por estar más tiempo con ella, te saldrá natural, es tu mejor amiga.

- puedo contárselo a Ginny?

-No, solo tu. Tienes que averiguar que le ocurre. Es tu misión.

-Vale- El chico estaba nervioso, pero si algo le ocurria a su amiga tenia que intentar ayudarla.

**8888888888888888888888888**

El padre de Ron ha mandado un anillo, el de compromiso de su madre. Bastante austero, pero con gran valor sentimental para la familia. Me siento bien al llevarlo. La gente no se corta a la hora de pedirme que les enseñe el anillo, me lo he pasado realmente bien. Estoy de muy buen humor, voy a ser libre. Incluso no me ha importado tener a Ginny sentada al lado mas cerca de lo normal mientras inspeccionaba el anillo y contaba historias de ls joyas que Harry le ha regalado. Ahora nada me pone de mal humor, me siento extrañamente bien. He pasado de cero a cien en cuestión de minutos, desde que he hablado con Lupin no puedo dejar de sonreír. Ha venido perfecto para el momento en el que Ron me ha dado el anillo, mi sonrisa hoy es sincera.

Acabo de despedir a Ron a la entrada de las habitaciones, quería pasar la noche conmigo, pero le he dicho que me encontraba mal. Tengo que celebrar con Draco que voy a poder salir del castillo, tener una vida mas o menos normal alejada de todo esto.

Son las 11.30. La habitación ya esta hechizada para cuando entre Draco nadie repare en su presencia ni escuchen nada. Despues del susto con Lavender y Parvati no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva a pasar. Ellas no han venido todavía, y sospecho que esta noche no volverán hasta tarde. Es viernes y deben de estar en Hogsmade.

_Mejor_

Me doy una ducha, y me pongo el pijama. Lavender y Parvati no han aparecido todavía.

"Granger"

Sonrio y con un toque de varita seco mi pelo .

"Estoy arriba. Sola"

Unos segundos despúes ya esta aquí. Impoluto, en su uniforme de Slytherin. Cierra la puerta y clava su mirada gris en mi.

-Lupín me ha dicho que me ayudará a salir- No he podido aguantarme más. Me levanto de la cama y voy hasta el. Mi cuerpo parece tener vida propia, me lanzo a abrazarle. Inundo mi nariz en su cuello, e inspiro. Su perfume es embriagador.

Me encanta

-Te ha dicho cuando?- Las manos de Draco rodean mi cintura. Yo me separo un poco de el, mis manos viajan de su pelo hasta sus mejillas.

-Tiene que preparar el procedimiento, no creo que tarde más de tres o cuatro días- Sonrio, me siento feliz y animada. Hacia mucho que no me sentía así de bien.

Draco me observa fijamente, siento que me está analizando. Por un segundo me siento mal, por estar sonriendo, por estar feliz.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto en un susurro. Poco a poco bajo mis manos hasta su pecho. Sin poder dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Pero el no contesta. Solo parpadea de vez en cuando. Sus manos siguen firmes en mi cintura, impidiendo que pueda moverme un solo centímetro.

_Le ocurre algo_

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- Vuelvo a preguntar. Y el sigue sin contestar.

_Será porque me voy a marchar?_

-Draco- mis manos están de nuevo en sus mejillas. No me da tiempo a decir nada más, sus labios están sobre los míos, y cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir pasa a un segundo plano. Un beso suyo es lo que más necesitaba en este momento, estar con él, es lo que hace de este día el día perfecto.

Me encanta besar a Draco, notar como arrasa mi boca con su lengua. Sus manos son grandes y fuertes, me aprieta contra el con auténtica necesidad. Mi mente desconecta y me concentro en la forma más rápida de desnudarme sin despegarme de el.

En diez segundos estamos dentro de la cama, ocultos tras los doseles. Ocultos del mundo, posiblemente el lugar más seguro del castillo. Draco me observa de rodillas sobre la cama, respira agitado, mientras se desprende de su capa y afloja su corbata. Aprovecho este movimiento para levantar el brazo y coger su corbata. Estiro para que caiga sobre mi. No opone resistencia alguna, incluso sonríe de esa manera que activa todos mis sentidos. Volvemos a besarnos, esta vez de manera más calmada mientras las manos de Draco avanzan por mis piernas. Siento un escalofrió y arqueo la espalda. Sus caricias son placer absoluto. Estiro los brazos y cierro los ojos mientras Draco abandona mi boca para bajar por mi cuello, con sus manos me desnuda de manera deliciosa.

- No me importaría que vinieras conmigo- digo en un susurro, perdida completamente en un remolino de sensaciones. Inmediatamente después abro los ojos, lo que tarda mi mente en procesar lo que acabo de decir. Encuentro a Draco mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Su expresión es indescifrable durante unos segundos, hasta que la sonrisa de prepotencia, marca registrada Malfoy, se dibuja en su rostro.

- Me siento alagado, Granger- Me siento avergonzada, no quiero darle más vueltas. Repito la técnica: cojo la corbata de Draco y tiro hacía mi. El no pone ningún tipo de oposición. Nos volvemos a besar.

No se durante cuantos minutos, pero nos vamos desprendiendo de nuestras prendas sin parar el beso, cuanto más tiempo nos besamos más quiero seguir besandole, y la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mi crece por segundos. Todo y que sigue con los pantalones puedo sentir perfectamente su erección, estamos pegados,con mis piernas rodeando su cintura. Mis manos bajan por su espalda desnuda, completamente pegadas a su piel hasta que llegan a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Intento bajarle el pantalón pero es misión imposible, lo tiene perfectamente abrochado. El parece no haberse dado cuenta de mis intenciones, besándome con la misma intensidad que desde cuando comenzamos. Pero yo lo necesito y lo necesito ya. Cuando mi mente me lo permite paro el beso gracias a un preciso estirón de pelo.

-Auch!- Draco se separa de mi, cogiéndose la cabeza. En 10 segundos ya no lleva el pantalón puesto-No puedo creer que me hayas agredido para bajarme los pantalones- La risa del rubio inunda la habitación, no puedo más que reír también.

-Era la única manera- Draco me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Me encanta cuando lo hace.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas- Ya no sonríe, la expresión de suficiencia ha vuelto a su rostro. Vuelvo a enterrar mis manos en su pelo y hago que vuelva a juntar su boca con la mia. Me quita la última prenda que me quedaba, deslizándola por mis piernas. Sube la mano de nuevo, haciendo el recorrido desde mi tobillo hasta mi muslo. Me siento arder.

-Draco...- me abrazo a el, completamente desesperada. Siento como sonríe sobre mi cuello y se separa ligeramente de mi.

-No se que hacer, me encanta que me ruegues por sexo

-Si, atormentarme es tu pasatiempo preferido- Me dejo caer sobre la cama, para poder mirrle a los ojos, que se apiade un poco de mi.

-No, no lo és- Contesta tranquilo.

-Pues deja de hacerlo- Sin apartar la mirada acaricio su blanquecino busto, mis manos viajan solas hasta el gran bulto dentro de sus calzoncillos. Draco gime sin poder evitarlo. Lo desea tanto como yo. Sonrio abiertamente antes de lanzarme a besarle. Un beso de necesidad y lujuria. La maquinaria se pone en marcha sola. Volvemos a ser como animales, ya no jugamos más. Draco abre mis piernas con sus manos, un movimiento brusco que precede su primera furiosa envestida

**8888888888888888888888888888**

24 más tarde el chico de ojos verdes cogía un trozo de pergamino para informar de cómo había ido su misión:

_No la he encontrado en la biblioteca, tampoco en los jardines. He tenido que dar vueltas por todo el castillo porque el mapa del merodeador no la rastrea, ¿tu sabes que le ocurre verdad? Si me lo dijeras podría ayudarla mejor, sospecho que no va a ser tan fácil que me lo cuente. Últimamente no nos contamos tantas cosas como antes. Contéstame cuanto antes, estoy algo preocupado. No poder localizarla me ha dejado con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Nos dijo que estaría leyendo en la biblioteca, y no era cierto. Puede ser todo una casualidad, pero no sé._

_La he visto a la hora de la cena, pero no me parecía adecuado decirle nada delante de todos, y después se ha marchado con Ron. Lo intentaré mañana por la tarde de nuevo_

_Si sabes algo agradecería algo de información. Un abrazo,_

_Harry Potter_

Recibió una contestación:

_Inténtalo mejor, Harry. No puedo decirte nada que te sea de utilidad, sospecho que le ocurre algo, y parece que si. Mañana estaré sola en casa, Remus tiene misión con los hombres. Podemos hablar por chimenea. No te preocupes por la hora. Un beso,_

_Tronks Lupin._

**888888888888888888888**

Hoy Daphne y Nott no nos esperan a la salida del entrenamiento de hoy.

_Mejor_

-Si decidieras luchar serias un gran activo Granger…-es obvio que me salen los hechizos mejor que al resto.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero creo que paso- él sabe mejor que nadie que voy a irme de aquí- seguro que sale todo bien-me doy cuenta, al mirarlo más fijamente, que parece cansado.

-¿estás bien?-instintivamente me acerco hasta él y le observo más da cerca

-Esto es culpa tuya sabes-sonríe de medio lado-No me dejas descansar-suelto una carcajada y le doy un golpe en el pecho.

-Vale, hoy te dejare descansar- tengo que quedarme a dormir con Ron-te apetece que tomemos algo antes de que tenga que irme?

-Contare los minutos que tardas en lanzarte sobre mi…-me está desafiando, con una de sus miradas penetrantes.

-No pienso hacerlo-digo muy segura.

Salimos de la sala con tranquilidad, y a una distancia prudencial.

-¿Dónde vamos?-seria lo más lógico que fuéramos cada uno por nuestro lado, podemos cruzarnos con gente.

-salimos a la terraza de astronomía?-el lugar más alto del castillo

-Vale-acepto, sin más dilación me pongo en marcha. Malfoy desaparece por las escaleras, seguramente se pasara antes por slytherin a coger una botella de algún licor carísimo.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

_La he encontrado_

Harry Potter llevaba toda la tarde bajo la capa invisible, intentando encontrar a su amiga, y finalmente la había encontrado. Parecía que tenia prisa, paso por delante suya como si de un coche se tratara. Sin tiempo para plantearse nada mas la siguió, a una distancia prudencial.

_Donde ira?_

Entraron por una puerta que el conocía muy bien, la que llevaba a la torre de astronomía. le encantaba ir allí cuando hacia buen tiempo.

_Habrá quedado con Ron?_

No le apetecía tener que ver como sus amigos se ponían tiernos, pero decidió esperar un poco. Le parecía estúpido salir de repente, seguro que ella se enfadaba y le reprimía sobre su derecho a la intimidad. Tendría que marcharse sigilosamente.

Estupida Tronks!

Observó a su amiga, que se había sentado y miraba al cielo con una sonrisa. Parecía feliz.

_Seguro que lleva tiempo con el hechizo anti-rastreo, por pura seguridad. Es muy de Hermione_

Ahora que la veía mas detalladamente, tenia que reconocer que su amiga era guapa, incluso tenia buen cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta se quedo mirándole las piernas.

_Son muy bonitas_

Subió poco a poco por el resto del cuerpo, hasta que llegó a la melena que se movia con el viento.

_Esta preciosa_

De pronto un golpe le despertó de su empanamiento momentáneo, incluso se había acercado mas a ella sin darse cuenta.

_Viene alguien_

Se apartó un par de pasos, quedando detrás de uno de los microscopios que habían quedado montados. Vio como Hermione giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta. Sería Ron, y él tendría que marcharse de allí sin hacer ruido. Maldijo a Tronks de nuevo

-Pensaba que te habías ido a nadar y te había comido el calamar gigante- El también miró hacia la puerta, esperándose encontrar con su amigo pelirrojo, pero casi se le escapó una exclamación al ver de quien se trataba.

_Draco Malfoy?_

Se quedó completamente paralizado, observando la escena con la boca abierta. El rubio traía una botella y un par de copas, las sirvió como si nada.

-No te muestres tan ansiosa Granger, le quitas toda la gracia- Su amiga soltó una sonora carcajada. El rubió tomó asiento a su lado y le ofreció una de las copas, de una manera amable.

_Qué coño es esto?_

Dudó si salir de bajo de la capa y lanzarle alguna maldición, pero aunque era completamente surrealista Draco Malfoy no parecía tener la intención de molestar a su amiga. Decidió observar en silencio.

_Aquí pasa algo_

**88888888888888888888888888**

Hay que ver que perspicaz que es Harry eh! Jajaja "aquí pasa algo", ya te digo que pasa Harry Potter! Pobrecito Harry, la verdad que en este fict me paso un poco con el, pero son exigencias del guion, que a mi Harry me gusta mucho. A veces…jajaja. Bueno me voy a callar que no quiero que me odiéis :P

La parte del fict que llega es la mas interesante en trama y contenido. Tenia muchas maneras de hacerle frente a esta parte final y la decisión ya está tomada. El epilogo está ya escrito, falta terminar lo que llega hasta el, en ello estoy. Espero que quedéis todos satisfechos, en las próximas semanas veréis el resultado :)

Lógicamente Lupin ha contado a Tronks lo sucedido con Hermione. En los mortifagos solo lo saben "las altas esferas". Es una promesa que Bellatrix si ha cumplido, aunque parece que la que mas interesa a Hermione no va a cumplirla. La relación entre Hermione y Draco avanza sin frenos, a su manera, pero avanza. Como siempre ocurre, las mujeres hacemos lo que nos da la gana y aunque Lupin le ha dicho que no hiciera nada, Tronks se ha tomado la libertad de actuar por su cuenta, creyendo que asi arreglaría el super trauma de Hermione. Ella, lógicamente, se cree que la pobre pasa las tardes llorando por los rincones, acordándose de sus padres, ocultándose de sus amigos. Y hablar con Harry le parece la mejor de las ideas. No podía ser tan fácil, no?

Ni trampa ni carton. Harry Potter sin querer ha pillado a Hermione, no es ningún sueño... ¿Hermione y Draco se darán cuenta de que Harry les está espiando?, ¿Será Harry testigo de uno de los encuentros entre la castaña y el slytherin?, ¿Se marcharan a otro lado sabiéndose espiados por alguien?, ¿sucumbirán a la lujuria?, ¿Hablarán de algo que pueda comprometerles? Las posibilidades son infinitas! :P

Comienza lo mejor, lectores! Reviews con opiniones!

Muchos besitos!

P.D: Informaciones de actualizaciones, localización de mi musa y demás en twitter: EdinFF, y desde hace unos días también en Facebook: EdinFanficts


End file.
